La ciudad del caos
by Sekmet13
Summary: 1942. Entre las ruinas de la ciudad de Stalingrado, tiene lugar la batalla más decisiva de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Allí, las vidas de Otabek, un nómade kazajo, y Yuri, un joven comunista ruso, se cruzarán en pos de un único objetivo: defender la ciudad o morir en el intento. En el proceso, aprenderán el verdadero significado de la camaradería, el honor y el patriotismo.
1. Introducción

Introducción

¡Hola! ¡Les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva historia! Estoy trabajando en ella desde junio, por lo que estoy muuy emocionada por compartirla aquí.

Hice este apartado para contarles un poquito de qué se trata todo esto. Como podrán ver, es un AU histórico ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial (o Gran Guerra Patria, como la historiografía soviética denomina al conflicto que los afectó a ellos, es decir, el que para Alemania era el Frente Oriental). Personalmente, el Frente Oriental es el que más me apasiona, y no solo por el afecto profundo que le tengo a la Unión Soviética, sino porque aquí fue donde, a mi parecer, se libró la parte más importante de la guerra (repito, opinión totalmente personal que estoy dispuesta a defender a muerte en una charla de café).

Como muchos deben saber ya, la Unión Soviética fue la primera nación en ofrecer una resistencia seria a la expansión de la Alemania nazi antes de 1943, porque en Europa occidental, ocuparon países enteros en cuestión de semanas. Creyeron que iba a ser lo mismo en la URSS, pero se llevaron una sorpresita muy poco grata; no solo por las grandes extensiones y el clima hostil, sino por la resistencia de todo el pueblo (no solo de los soldados). A pesar de que en los primeros meses avanzaron muy rápido ocupando todo casi hasta llegar a Moscú (que repelió el ataque), se encontraron pronto con una resistencia imposible que marcó un punto de inflexión en el potencial de Alemania, y eso fue la batalla de Stalingrado.

La batalla de Stalingrado es precisamente de lo que tratará este fic, y se desarrolló entre el 23 de agosto de 1942, y el 2 de febrero de 1943; es decir, casi cuatro meses y medio. Se considera que fue la batalla más decisiva de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y la más sangrienta de la historia de la humanidad, la que tuvo más bajas de ambos bandos. Por este motivo, sí, lamento decirles que en este fic morirán unos cuantos personajes importantes. No quiero dar muchos detalles sobre la batalla porque ya me explayaré sobre ella en los capítulos, pero aclaro que la batalla se libró tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad: una parte en las ruinas de Stalingrado (hoy en día Volgogrado), sirviéndose principalmente de infantería (aunque no faltaron los tanques y aviones que bombardeaban desde el cielo); y la otra, fue una lucha en la estepa que rodea la ciudad y las aldeas de la zona. Esta sí fue básicamente una lucha de tanques y aviones, donde los ejércitos estaban mucho más dispersos. Bueno, el fanfic se centrará en lo que ocurre dentro, básicamente porque allí estarán los personajes principales. Esta parte de la batalla es la que me parece más apasionante desde el punto de vista humano (porque desde el punto de vista bélico, hay películas que atestiguan lo apasionante que fue también la lucha alrededor de la ciudad). A esta lucha, la historiografía alemana la denominó _Rattenkrieg_ (literalmente "guerra de ratas"), porque fue un enfrentamiento muy intenso que se daba casa por casa (en serio, se luchaba encarnizadamente por edificios estratégicos). También la batalla es famosa por las espantosas condiciones de vida a las que estaban sometidos los soldados (como en todas las guerras, en realidad), pero esto se exacerbaba por el hacinamiento que suponía una ciudad bombardeada donde morían miles de personas cada día.

En fin, no daré más detalles sobre la batalla porque ya se irán descubriendo a medida que avance la trama. Quiero hacer algunos pequeños avisos.

En primer lugar, aparecerán aquí todos los personajes de Yuri on Ice que, en la época en la que transcurre la historia, eran soviéticos: es decir, todos los rusos más Otabek. No obstante, me serviré de varios OC's para complementar la historia, dos de los cuales vienen de otro de mis fics (que tengo en borrador) y quiero muchísimo. Espero que quienes lean esto puedan quererlos tanto como yo~

En segundo lugar, una advertencia para los que vienen a buscar puro OtaYuri. Les confieso de atemano que tengo en la cabeza lo que quiero para esta historia, pero no tengo una estructura precisada por capítulos y todavía no están decididas algunas cosas. Una de ellas, es el tema del OtaYuri. Yuri y Otabek tendrán un claro protagonismo, sí, pero he aquí la cuestión: ellos pertenecen a regiones distintas y lejanas de la Unión Soviética, y si bien están destinados a conocerse, tardarán en hacerlo porque ya verán que la historia no empieza de inmediato con la batalla (creo que es necesario que se sepa de dónde vino cada personaje y qué historia acarrea cada uno). Quiero aclarar esto, para que no desesperen si ven que vamos por, no sé, el capítulo 8 y aún no se encuentran~ La otra cuestión, es que tampoco sé si se va a desarrollar una trama romántica entre ellos. Esta historia es, antes que nada, un intento de drama bélico que, por supuesto, se detendrá mucho en los sentimientos, motivaciones, y convicciones que los personajes llevan a la batalla, y lo que sucede allí con todo eso. No estoy segura si se dará un romance entre ellos principalmente porque desde aquí, no considero que aporte a la trama, pero si se termina dando, no haré nada en contra de que eso suceda. Amo a esta pareja.

En tercer lugar, creo que los que me conocen aunque sea un poquito, ya saben el rumbo que tomará esta historia en materia ideológica. Esto es un humilde elogio a la valentía y virtud del Ejército Rojo en Stalingrado, pero no por eso planeo dar una imagen sesgada y optimista (vamos, mi fatalismo mata mi idealismo) porque no sería adecuado idealizar una época tan dura para todo el mundo como fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la década anterior a ella (¿qué sentido tiene eso?). Mi intención es escribir un relato que muestre la miseria de la guerra y los sentimientos encontrados que ello supone, pero dado que la Unión Soviética en sí misma es objeto de disputa ideológica aún en nuestros días, recomiendo fuertemente que si tienen sentimientos fuertes en contra de ella, salgan de aquí y se vayan a leer otra cosa.

Lo último: esta historia tiene un soundtrack que fui armando mientras escribía el primer capítulo, investigaba y pensaba el resto. Hay canciones de la época, que van a aparecer en la historia, y otras canciones posteriores tanto soviéticas como rusas que hacen alusión a la guerra (que con todo el dolor del mundo no puedo incluir en la narración pero sí me servirán para inspirarme mucho). Si así lo desean, puedo hacer un apartado especial para dejar las canciones. Verán que muchos de los títulos de los capítulos harán alusión a algunas de estas canciones, ya sea al título mismo o a alguna parte de la letra.

Sin nada más que decir, procederé a introducir el primer capítulo.


	2. 1 Ni un Dios, ni un zar, ni un héroe

1\. NI UN DIOS, NI UN ZAR, NI UN HÉROE

 _17 de marzo, 1942. República Socialista Soviética de Kazajistán, Unión Soviética._

Sus ojos cansados se perdían en el horizonte lejano y su corazón se agitaba en un llanto mudo con cada paso que daba. Tras tantos días y tantas noches de marcha, los pies entumecidos no transportaban otra cosa que un cuerpo inerte, un cascarón vacío cargado de sueños que no le importaban a nadie.

El peor de los miedos que albergaba su joven corazón, se había convertido en la más cruel de las realidades: la estepa inmensa que de niño lo había arropado para dormir durante tantas noches, era ahora su más terrible enemiga. Lo abrumaba la asiduidad del viento golpeando su rostro curtido, el silencio inhumano que envolvía aquellas almas desoladas, y la enfermedad que los seguía de cerca, encarnada en el chiquillo que su hermana llevaba en brazos. Por su parte, él cargaba con el sustento de los tres: el caballo flaco que se tambaleaba a su lado, al que debía forzar constantemente para obligarle a avanzar.

—Si sigues tirando así, se va a morir.

La muchacha solo pronunciaba palabra de a ratos, procurando no desperdiciar saliva de más. No hacía otra cosa que reprocharle nimiedades, pero jamás reclamaba lo que sabía que no podía tener. Cuando él la miraba, los tristes ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los suyos, perforaban su alma maltrecha como una flecha certera; y luego venía la culpa. Nada era más duro que ver un semblante endurecido en un rostro en el que antaño abundaban las sonrisas, y mejillas hundidas que alguna vez había podido jalar con cariño.

—Otabek.

Al segundo llamado, sus dedos callosos apretaron la cuerda con fuerza, como si quisiera hacerla trizas. Aun si apenas tenía aliento para pronunciar su nombre, la voz de Alia conservaba la firmeza necesaria para conseguir que su hermano mayor se detuviera en seco para mirarla. La delgadez extrema de la muchacha parecía amenazar con hacerla desaparecer debajo de su pesado abrigo y el gorro de pieles que cubría su cabeza. Bajo los ropajes, examinaba a Otabek con sus cejas, cortas y pobladas, fruncidas con severidad.

—Si no lo animo, no avanza. Jamás alcanzaremos Karagandá con este ritmo y debemos... —Una ráfaga de viento frío surcó el silencio que se hizo entre ambos jóvenes—. ¿Cómo está? —se animó a preguntar con el tono de voz escueto de quién teme.

La mirada triste y cansada que le dirigió su hermana bastó para desterrar cualquier dejo de tranquilidad que anidara aún en su espíritu. No le sería posible seguir avanzando con la mente abrumada por el desasosiego ante la incertidumbre de la muerte.

—No ha dejado de temblar desde que el sol alcanzó lo más alto del cielo —murmuró Alia con la cabeza gacha—. Esa es la verdad, hermano. Ya no sé... ya no sé qué hacer para mantenerlo quieto.

Otabek envió al cielo una plegaria silenciosa y fugaz, seguida de una serie de maldiciones que no tenían más función que la de un descargo interior. No era su intención enfadar a su Dios en un momento como aquel.

—Recuéstalo en el suelo y sostén tú el caballo —ordenó con una calma revestida de desesperanza.

Alia se aculilló en el suelo de inmediato y, con sumo cuidado, depositó sobre la hierba rala el bulto que cargaban sus brazos agotados. Recorrió la tela con manos trémulas y, no sin temor, descubrió el rostro del niño dormido. El sudor que perlaba su frente había humedecido sus cabellos negros, que se pegaban a la piel como los de un recién nacido. A sus seis años, Yusuf podía pasar por un bebé de la mitad de su edad, por su cuerpo frágil y empequeñecido por el hambre y la tuberculosis, que lo consumían con una celeridad desgarradora.

En silencio, Otabek tomó el relevo de su hermana, que se puso de pie para coger la cuerda del caballo. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo con torpeza, mientras se descolgaba el arco del hombro para mayor comodidad. Durante toda su vida había mostrado ser un chico impenetrable y esquivo, sin vanagloriarse por ello; los muchachos de su edad lo admiraban en secreto, por ser capaz de esconder el dolor que nadie más podía. Antes de emprender el largo camino hacia el Oeste, él mismo se ocupó de enterrar a su madre y a su hermana menor, sin dejar de pedirles perdón en su fuero interno, por ser incapaz de completar los debidos ritos funerarios que, en un mundo no trastornado como aquel, debían de durar un año. Al día siguiente, se vio forzado a abandonar el lugar que por tantos años había intentado llamar _hogar_ , junto a lo que quedaba de su familia y su último caballo.

Pudo haber pensado que todo el horror vivido durante los meses pasados, y antes que eso, en su temprana juventud, le permitiría superar con facilidad toda prueba que Alá pusiera en su camino, pero en esos momentos comprendió cuan equivocado estaba. El cuerpo de su hermano se estremecía violentamente entre sus manos impotentes, que a duras penas podían acariciarle la frente húmeda mientras su boca seca escupía palabras sin sentido, pidiéndole que se quedara quieto.

—¿Sigues creyendo que es una buena idea?

A su lado, las botas gastadas de Alia pisoteaban la tierra con furia destructiva, como si deseara arrancar de raíz los pocos pastos que se animaban a crecer en invierno.

—¿Buena? No. —Mientras hablaba, estrechó el cuerpo de Yusuf contra su abrigo de oveja—. Pero es la mejor de nuestras opciones. Karagandá es el único lugar donde podrán darle la atención adecuada. Tal vez, si tenemos suerte nos encontremos un médico ruso y...

—¡Mira lo que el hambre ha hecho con tu juicio! —exclamó la muchacha, encolerizada—. ¿Por qué crees que los rusos le darán a nuestro hermano los cuidados que necesita? ¡Has perdido la cabeza!

Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto en los últimos tres días, como si hubiese estado reuniendo fuerzas para confrontarlo de esa manera.

De labios de Otabek escapó un largo suspiro de hastío. No comprendía dónde conseguía Alia las fuerzas para continuar reprochándole aquello por lo que habían discutido ya tantas veces. Siempre que lo hacían, la discusión acababa con Otabek diciéndole a su hermana que retrocediese si así lo deseaba. Entonces, la chica fruncía sus labios y guardaba silencio durante el resto del día.

Aquella tarde era distinta, porque ambos podían sentir la desgracia cerniéndose sobre su frágil existencia, pero eran demasiado cobardes para materializar aquel terror en palabras.

—Alia... —masculló Otabek—. Cuando se trata de sobrevivir, lo más sensato que uno puede hacer es dejar de tratar a todo el mundo como un enemigo. Sé que mi decisión es correcta; y que es más, tendríamos que haber emprendido camino mucho antes, cuando Reyhan y mamá enfermaron.

—Sabes que mamá no lo hubiese permitido jamás.

—Lo sé —respondió con los dientes apretados.

Otabek era más que consciente de que, lo último que precisaban en ese momento, era pelear. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el rostro de su hermano, que dormía profundamente a pesar de la discusión que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Su sueño solo parecía perturbado por el mal funcionamiento de sus pulmones, que provocaba que su pecho hundido se moviera de arriba abajo con violencia.

—Mamá estaba orgullosa de nuestra sangre, de nuestro estilo de vida... —insistía Alia. La bandera que agitaba parecía haberse convertido en el único vestigio de humanidad que le quedaba, y estaba dispuesta a defenderlo hasta su último aliento.

—Y ahora está muerta. Ella, su hermana, tres de sus hijos, su segundo marido... y probablemente también el primero. —El destino de su padre les era incierto, pero no había que ser demasiado brillante para saber que las minas de carbón destrozaban el cuerpo y el alma de cualquiera. La familia entera no tardó en darlo por muerto cuando, tras dos años de haber partido a trabajar en la ciudad, no volvió jamás a aparecer en el horizonte lejano, montado en su corcel alazano como tantas otras veces—. Además, por años vivimos en el mismo sitio, en la misma aldea... —agregó sin afán combativo.

La mera observación sirvió para exacerbar la rabia gélida de la joven.

—Luego de lo ocurrido con nuestro padre, mamá decidió volver a casarse con un pastor en Ilí, para que pudiéramos mantener intacto el estilo de vida que se nos era negado en nuestra tierra, ¿con qué derecho osas traicionar sus esfuerzos?

Las acusaciones se sucedían una tras otra como una estampida; y él, solo se sentía capaz de suspirar y aparentar calma. Recordaba aún el viaje tortuoso a través de la estepa, el desierto y las montañas. Él todavía era un niño, y su hermana, casi un bebé a la que su madre y las otras mujeres del grupo debían turnarse para llevar en brazos. Era difícil borrar de su memoria el hambre y el frío, la desesperación de no llegar nunca, y los pies repletos de ampollas. Ye el esfuerzo les valió por diez buenos años, hasta el reciente retorno de la miseria...

—Su decisión de huir lejos jamás tuvo mi aprobación, pero, ¿qué podía hacer en ese entonces, con apenas once años? Tampoco ahora es mi deber juzgar a los muertos —le cortó—. La sanadora de la aldea tuvo su turno de ayudarnos. Cubrió el pecho de Yusuf con mil hierbas distintas, pidió día y noche a Alá, pero...

—Pero se ha puesto peor. Lo sé. Puedo verlo, Otabek.

—Entonces, permíteme poner en práctica otra opción... En Ilí ya no había nada a lo que pudiéramos aferrarnos.

—Yo no viviré en Karagandá —sentenció la joven.

—Eres libre de no hacerlo. Yo no soy tu padre.

Otra vez, el silencio se adueñó del extenso mundo que los rodeaba. Con calma, Otabek limpió la sangre seca en la boca del chiquillo, y resistió el fuerte impulso de besarle la frente. Si algo sabía, entre lo mucho que ignoraba, era que la enfermedad que aquejaba a su hermano era tremendamente contagiosa. Cubrió su rostro con paños y lo alzó en brazos una vez más, dispuesto a retomar el camino eterno hacia la ciudad.

Se pusieron en marcha en completo silencio. Ni Alia ni Otabek se atrevieron a mencionar otra vez la cuestión que hace días enturbiaba su relación fraternal. El hambre y la sed los obligaban a callar, así como el mandato ancestral que les instaba a permanecer unidos ante la adversidad. Pensar en la madre que los había engendrado a los tres, era suficiente para callar y poner a andar los pies entumecidos, aun cuando se habían visto obligados a darle la espalda a todo lo que la señora Aigerim les había enseñado durante su niñez.

Durante esa fría noche de marzo, Otabek, más que su hermana menor, comprendió que era inútil pretender pasarse toda la vida huyendo. Tarde o temprano, el destino iba a cogerlos del brazo, y con una oscura sonrisa de burla, los enfrentaría a la más dura prueba de sus vidas. Era sencillo señalar a Otabek como el más débil y maleable de la troika, pero era también, el que sabía pensar de acuerdo a las necesidades del momento, consciente de que el saber adaptarse, era el atributo esencial del sobreviviente. Eso no dejaba de traerle problemas con su terca hermana, que por cada paso que daba, le obligaba a retroceder dos, reacia como era a dejar atrás todo aquello que conocía, todo aquello que había aprendido a amar en sus escasos años de adolescente.

Y Otabek se tomaba el tiempo de discutirle con paciencia, para hacerle saber a la joven que no era falta de amor lo que lo impulsaba a abandonar su existencia. También él extrañaría la estepa de su infancia, las montañas y los bosques donde cazaba ya de mayor, y la cuerda del arco rozándole el dedo pulgar. Para él, la vida ardua del cazador era también lo único que había llegado a amar, la única vida que recordaría con cariño, durante la muerte larga y agónica que sufriría en alguna mina de Karagandá, donde las almas eran intercambiables. Compartiría el mismo destino que su padre, pero por _voluntad_ propia.

La voluntad no abandonó su cuerpo en ningún instante, y se veía en ese momento avivada por cada uno de los jadeos de Yusuf, por la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba ante su torpe impotencia. Ese viaje era el único regalo que podía darle al chiquillo; pero restaba mucho aún, muchos kilómetros de estepa interminable. El ritmo de los tres, maltrechos y desmotivados, contribuía poco a acortar el tiempo de viaje.

En medio del profundo silencio que mediaba entre los dos mayores, se instaló una noche estrellada de luna llena. A veces, el destino cruel en medio de una grotesca jugarreta, resultaba ser artífice de las peores tragedias en los escenarios más bonitos. Una noche estrellada, y una mano fría; una luna llena, y un suspiro agónico.

Ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás la intensidad con la que la luna y las estrellas brillaban aquella noche. _Un mensaje del cielo, de Dios,_ podría haber dicho cualquier desgraciado ingenuo. Para Otabek, aquella noche eterna significó nada más ni nada menos que la pérdida de su fe. Años más tarde, cuando se sentara frente a un hogar generoso para calentar sus manos curtidas, y su juventud caótica se proyectara en su memoria azarosa, de todas las noches terribles que había vivido, sería aquella la que recordaría primero.

El horror comenzó con el frío, un frío punzante e inusual, que se colaba con insistencia malévola en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiese llevar mal cubierta. A pesar de que los brazos le temblaran y el vello de su cuerpo se erizara aún por debajo de las tres capas de pieles y lana que vestía, todos sus esfuerzos se concentraron en el bulto que llevaba sujeto con fuerza. Se ponía cada vez más pesado, sin dejar de agitarse violentamente con cada ráfaga de viento a la que se enfrentaban. La costumbre obligaba a Otabek a apretar los labios y presionar el cuerpo del chico contra su pecho, murmurando palabras quedas y falsas, prometiéndole la cama caliente que sabía que no podría darle ni siquiera en Karagandá. No llevaban encima ni un solo _kopek;_ contaban únicamente con la esperanza de que la venta de aquel caballo desnutrido y débil les diera lo suficiente para vivir unos pocos días, hasta que Otabek encontrase trabajo como minero, y Alia, en cualquier sitio donde aceptaran su esfuerzo. Por el momento, el mayor de los hermanos solo podía prometerle al pequeño que le daría su calor hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Pero, ¿cuánto podía valer una promesa, si pendía del hilo frágil del destino?

En el corazón de la estepa, el panorama se tornaba aterrador cuando el sol se ocultaba y el viento gélido soplaba con fuerza, con poco respeto por las prendas que los viajeros usaban para calentarse. Las bajas temperaturas eran el más silencioso de los asesinos.

No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para reconocer, por fin, el indeseado fantasma que los acechaba hacía días. Se encontraba tan acostumbrado a los espasmos y jadeos constantes de su hermano, que su cese paulatino, percibido por él como abrupto, puso inmediatamente su corazón en alerta. La realidad lo golpeó de repente, como si aquel ente macabro que los acechaba hubiese saltado de su escondite para quitarse la máscara frente a ellos. Rodeado del frío viento invernal, su cuerpo desfallecía, y sus brazos sostenían un peso rígido e inmóvil.

Estaba lejos de ser un sanador y conocer los estados vitales del cuerpo, pero si algo había aprendido bien de su madre, era que la intuición no mentía. Sus manos agarrotadas temblaron de repente, y el corazón, atravesado por una ráfaga fría, se encogió en un puño. Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar palabra con los labios entumecidos por la atmósfera helada y el dolor que llevaba alojado en el pecho por ya mucho tiempo.

—Alia... —El nombre de su hermana escapó de sus labios como algo ajeno a su universo de significado, como si no sintiera más que un deber hacia ella. Era algo necesario, para pedir ayuda—. Yusuf... ya no se mueve.

Sus propias palabras quedas le resultaron ajenas, como si, de pie al borde de un barranco, contemplara las desgracias de alguien más. Alia se acercó en silencio, sin soltar al caballo, su preciado tesoro. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la muchacha no necesitaba decir nada para expresar su pesar. Tenía los ojos fijos en el fardo de tela que sujetaba su hermano, intentando también sostener una farsa a la que ya le quedaba poca vida.

—Déjalo reposar en el suelo. —Esta vez, fue ella quien dio la orden. Al no haber experimentado por su cuenta el peso del niño, tieso en sus brazos, se le hacía más fácil decidir cómo proceder.

—¿Y dejar que se muera de frío aquí mismo? —respondió con brusquedad—. No puede permitirse perder más calor.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para examinarlo? —masculló la joven, fastidiada y cansada de seguir luchando por un sueño que no le correspondía.

—Vamos a arroparlo bien. Sostenlo y déjame quitarme el abrigo. —La orden sonaba contundente y firme. Volvía a recuperar el raciocinio, y la capacidad de influencia que un hermano mayor podía tener sobre los demás—. Solo así llegaremos los tres a Karagandá.

Pero nada de ello bastó para conseguir que Alia se moviera. Permanecía a su lado, con los pies bien sujetos sobre la hierba escarchada, y los puños cerrados con obstinada firmeza. Los silencios en la estepa eran más terribles que en cualquier otro lugar, porque aun cuando el lugar estaba desierto, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que aturdía los oídos y sacudía las ropas con fuerza descomunal.

—No lo entiendes, Otabek... —Alia parecía estar poniendo mucho de sí para sonar entera y dueña de sí misma. Sin embargo, Otabek conocía demasiado bien a su hermana para notar la congoja que escondían sus labios apretados, y su mirada oscura, perdida en el horizonte—. Él no va a pasar de esta noche.

Solo ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para poner en palabras la realidad que pesaba sobre los últimos tres miembros de la que, alguna vez, había sido una gran y próspera familia. De eso hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, una vida.

Sin siquiera saberlo él mismo, Otabek se jactaba de ser el más realista de los dos, el único capaz de pensar con la mente fría; y aun así, se veía desbordado en situaciones como aquella. No tenía miedo de mirar a los ojos a la realidad, pero le dolía pensar en la sola posibilidad de haber fracasado en llevar a cabo el mandato que había caído sobre sus hombros el día en que vieron a su padre por última vez.

—Me niego a fallarle a él, a nuestra familia —sentenció, con la mirada puesta en algún punto del horizonte monótono, que dividía la tierra y el cielo con una perfección desesperante. La ciudad estaba allí, en algún lugar del norte—. Pase lo que pase, no debemos de rendirnos.

—No se trata de rendirnos o no. —Sin que Otabek lo notara, Alia se había colocado frente a él, y sus manos temblorosas rebuscaban entre la exagerada cantidad de trapos de piel y lana que cubrían a Yusuf. No necesitó mirarlo para notar los músculos rígidos y contraídos; sentía dolor, pero no parecía asimilarlo. Se abrió paso por debajo de la ropa, y sus dedos dieron con la piel fría, que apenas reaccionó ante su tacto y al viento del exterior—. Tenemos que estar con él en sus últimos momentos —declaró con solemnidad—. Si llega vivo a Karagandá, la ciudad va a matarlo.

Era difícil aceptar la realidad para aquellos que aún conservaban la fe intacta. Las palabras de Alia estaban llenas de razón, y en un instante fugaz, toda esperanza que su corazón aún conservaba se hizo añicos. Su agarre se aflojó, posibilitando que la chica pudiera coger a Yusuf de sus brazos. El caballo, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, se quedó quieto como una sombra.

Recostaron al niño en el suelo, y en un último acto de amor, Alia se sentó a su lado y lo cogió en brazos. Otabek se acuclilló junto a ellos, sin perder de vista al niño. Cuando retiraron las mantas para verle el rostro diminuto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. La piel pálida, casi cadavérica, dejaba muy a la vista unos círculos morados debajo de sus párpados hinchados y la sangre seca manchaba nuevamente sus labios inmóviles. Sin embargo, a pesar de la imagen lamentable que ofrecía, el pecho todavía se movía debajo de las pieles, con un ritmo respiratorio acuciante.

Otabek fue testigo de cómo su hermana hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír, aunque el niño no pudiera verla mientras lo arropaba. Luego, ante su absorta mirada, la joven procedió a hacer algo que reservaba exclusivamente para ella, cuando creía que todos estaban dormidos. Él lo sabía, porque sufría de insomnio desde los once años.

Ignorando el mundo que la rodeaba, Alia se puso a tararear una melodía que su madre les cantaba a ambos cuando eran muy niños, cuando se mostraban reacios a abandonar un hogar que los había acogido por tanto tiempo. «Así somos nosotros, queridos míos —les decía con orgullo ancestral—. Nacimos para la vida trashumante y esta lo hizo para nosotros. Ningún extranjero va a quitarnos el alma.» Aigerim se aseguró, de esa manera, que aquella nana fuera la favorita de todos sus hijos; desde el mayor, Otabek, a Reyhan, la más pequeña. Se ocupó incluso de que los últimos cuatro, ajenos a la vida que ella pregonaba, honraran la sangre que llevaban en las venas.

 _Oh, mi pequeño_

 _¿Alguna vez volveré a ver,_

 _la tierra que dejé atrás?_

 _¿Volveré alguna vez,_

 _a ver a mi tierra?_

El estribillo era contundente. Cuando cantaba, la voz de Alia no sabía de palabras afiladas y silencios amedrentadores; era igual de dulce que la de su tierna y fiera madre. Impregnadas de melancolía, cada una de las palabras que se desprendían de sus labios calaba hondo en la consciencia de Otabek, revestida de culpa. En un momento como tal, no podía evitar pensar que la miseria a la que se enfrentaba su pequeña familia era culpa suya.

La canción no era más que un lamento desesperado, una oda triste dirigida a todo aquello que perderían en las oscuras minas del Norte. Una vez concluida la melodía, el silencio volvió a ocupar su legítimo lugar. Los dedos temblorosos de Alia acariciaban los cabellos húmedos de su hermano pequeño, en un intento por calmarlo y prepararlo para su descanso eterno.

Otabek recuperó un saquito de cuero de entre los pliegues de su capa y, con sus torpes dedos congelados, tiró de la cuerda para abrirlo. Vertió sobre su palma un trozo considerable de carne seca, lo poco que les quedaba del último ciervo que se dejó ver por aquellos parajes. Sin que su hermana lo viera, usó su cuchillo para dividir la carne en trozos desiguales y ofreció a ella el más grande.

—Ten, come. —Después de que Alia hubiese deleitado a la estepa con su canción, su voz ronca sonó inevitablemente como una perturbación del silencio armonioso.

No sin un dejo de desconfianza, Alia cogió su porción y se dispuso a comer para saciar el hambre alojado en su estómago casi desde que tenía uso de la razón. La carne era escasa y se estaba tornando insípida, pero para fortuna suya, su cuerpo estaba bien acostumbrado a sentir el vacío de la falta de alimentos. De la misma manera, su alma aletargada presenciaba cada nueva pérdida como un golpe que podía amortiguarse fácilmente cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo y esperando a que todo pasara.

—Quería ser como su padre cuando creciera —inició Otabek, masticando con fuerza, intentando de esa manera contrarrestar el dolor de la pérdida inminente, que se arremolinaba en su esternón y le erizaba la piel—. Él no pertenece a este lugar, y menos aún a Karagandá. —Permitirse a sí mismo lamentarse de esa manera, era señal de que se estaba dando por vencido, o aceptando la realidad, como prefería decir su hermana.

Su corazón también se había endurecido con el tiempo, con cada nuevo golpe de la vida. Parecía ser que sufrir y lamentarse por ello, era un lujo negado a aquellos que ya no tienen nada para perder.

—Es injusto para él morir en un lugar al que no pertenece. También lo es para nosotros.

—No tuve elección... —No sintió fuerzas para explicarle, una vez más, sus razones. La muchacha había sido terca desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento, cuando llegó al mundo prematuramente, empecinada en ver el cielo azul y aprender a cabalgar como su hermano mayor.

—Siempre se tiene elección, Otabek. —Las palabras de Alia sonaron tan filosas como el viento frío que amenazaba con derribar sus cuerpos y espíritus—. Tú siempre tratas de hacer lo que crees correcto, pero pareces incapaz de comprender, que lo correcto no es lo mismo para todos nosotros.

No había nada que objetar ante tanta verdad personificada en el cuerpo enjuto de una jovencita de dieciséis años. Las palabras de su hermana acabaron por convencerlo de que la presente situación era su culpa, aunque bien sabía que quedarse no habría cambiado nada; tal vez, el niño hubiese tardado unos días más en morir, y la culpa recaería en ella.

La culpa era una presencia constante en una familia rota que, al no tener ya nadie a quién acudir, se echaba todo el peso de la situación sobre sus espaldas.

El silencio que siguió, sirvió a ambos hermanos para tomar una vez más consciencia de su miseria, y esforzarse por dejar de lado discusiones infructuosas y nocivas para su unidad.

«El mundo es duro y hostil —les había dicho una vez la madre, cuando los seis niños que había engendrado vivían aún—, pero si permanecen unidos, afrontarlo se les hará seis veces más fácil.»

Nunca les dijo qué hacer cuando solo quedaran dos, porque ella misma exhaló su último suspiro antes que eso sucediera.

Como si fuera parte de una tregua pactada, los dos dejaron de hablar y volvieron su atención al niño, cuyo pecho ya apenas se movía. Alia lo aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras que Otabek sujetaba el hombro de la chica con una mano y acariciaba los cabellos apelmazados del niño con la otra. La desesperanza estaba allí otra vez; era una inseparable compañera de la muerte, que vagaba al acecho desde la primera desgracia que azotó a la familia.

La despedida fue tan silenciosa que pasó inadvertida por los mayores hasta que hubo transcurrido una buena parte de la noche. Cuando se armaron de valor para descorrer las mantas por última vez, poco había cambiado en aquel cuerpecito inmóvil; pero sabían que el niño, alguna vez rebosante de energía y amor, ya no estaba ahí con ellos. Ninguna parte de él luchaba ya por aferrarse a la vida.

Esa noche, ninguna lágrima rodó por los rostros adustos de Otabek y de Alia. No exteriorizaron su pena como las personas que conocen la felicidad. Su dolor fue más fuerte, menos efímero y superficial. Cual enfermedad letal y silenciosa, se instaló punzante en sus corazones, aquejados por la indiferencia hacia una miseria que parecían estar destinados a padecer por siempre.

Así lo quería su Dios todopoderoso, aquel que, en esa noche tranquila, decidió abandonarlos a su suerte.

* * *

 _21 de marzo, 1942. Karagandá, RSS de Kazajistán, Unión Soviética._

El olor a sopa del mercadillo popular abrió el apetito de Otabek de una manera inimaginable hasta el momento, habiéndose estado alimentando únicamente de carne reseca y de la solidaridad obligada de aquellos pocos que se encontraron en el viaje. Al último de ellos, un hombre solitario que habitaba una yurta desgastada por el tiempo, le debían su más sincero de los agradecimientos, por haber dado al pequeño Yusuf la posibilidad del descanso eterno. Los hermanos pasaron la noche bajo techo, tras haber presenciado una modesta ceremonia de incineración que elevó el alma del niño a dónde pertenecía. Al alba abandonaron el sitio, cargando provisiones escasas pero suficientes, y la tranquilidad de saber que su hermano se habría ya reunido con el resto de la familia, _en dónde sea que se hayan ido._ Como gesto de gratitud, entregaron lo único que tenían: el caballo débil que llevaban a cuestas, y el adorado arco de Otabek, con el cual resignó también su alma de cazador. No iba a necesitarla más, en aquel mundo perturbado que parecía ya no admitir a aquellos que llevaban su estilo de vida.

En tan solo tres días, sus vidas cambiaron por completo. Muy atrás había quedado la soledad de la estepa, el silencio imperturbable y la incertidumbre de la muerte. Como surgida de la nada misma, Karagandá rebosaba de vida; una vida que si bien era poco lujosa, no implicaba arrastrar los pies al caminar.

—Papá solía venir aquí... Vendía pieles y ganado para comprar caballos y abrigos para el invierno —dijo Otabek, incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos. Su asombro le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la ciudad monumental, tan ajena a sus ojos entrenados en el cielo despejado y la estepa inabarcable. Frente a ellos, se extendía ya una plaza ancha, custodiada por enormes edificios que proyectaban su sombra vigilante sobre los transeúntes.

—A ti te trajo un par de veces aquí, no te pongas en incrédulo... —masculló Alia a su lado. Tras la tragedia, sus labios quedaron sellados hasta llegar a la ciudad, donde le fue inevitable comentar sobre todo aquello que llamaba su atención. Para ella, era la primera vez en un asentamiento urbano de tal magnitud. Todo era nuevo para sus ojos curiosos y desconfiados. Si tan solo pudiera disfrutarlo...

—Este lugar ha cambiado mucho en diez años, Alia...

Ni bien terminó de hablar, se vio obligado a coger a su hermana del brazo para evitar que un robusto hombre rubio la apartara del camino como si de un animal escuálido se tratara. La muchacha reaccionó rápido, alcanzando a darle al desconocido un feroz codazo en el costado. A cambio, se ganó lo que parecía un insulto. Parecía, porque pronunció las palabras en un áspero ruso, el único idioma que Alia podía identificar sin entender más que unas pocas palabras.

—Ya veo, está lleno de rusos —se quejó, disgustada.

—Alemanes —corrigió Otabek, dándose el beneficio de la duda—. Son... alemanes. No tengo idea de qué hacen aquí. Anda, sígueme, no querrás que la noche nos sorprenda sin haber asegurado nuestro sustento.

—Los uigures me agradaban un poco más —murmuró muy por lo bajo.

Vagaron por las calles de la ciudad durante un rato largo, sintiendo las miradas sobre su pesado andar. Eran extraños huéspedes en una región que, tiempo atrás, había sido concebida para su pueblo. Otabek lo sabía, a pesar de desconocer gran parte de la historia de su nación, de aquel enclave _perfecto_ nacido de las cenizas, resultado de la confusión de los años previos a su nacimiento. Su padre, que en sus viajes había llegado hasta Rusia y que conocía el arte de plasmar caracteres sobre el papel, se esmeró en explicarle todo lo que sabía al mayor de sus hijos; pero todo aquello acabó disperso en su memoria fragmentada. Lo único que podía afirmar que sabía con certeza eran dos cosas nada desdeñables: el camino a su hogar, y no errarle jamás a su presa con el arco y la flecha.

No tardaron en descubrir que la ciudad misma era un culto a la minería de carbón. A su alrededor, los trabajadores de la mina se movían todos en la misma dirección. Su único orgullo eran sus ropajes revestidos de polvo, que poco sentido tenía lavar si volverían a ennegrecerse al día siguiente. Las primeras horas de luz eran testigo de la penosa procesión de miles de personas entre las cuales, como pudo observar Otabek, había una intrigante mayoría de mujeres. Jóvenes y viejas, madres e hijas, todas con la cabeza bien en alto y semblantes de piedra, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sostener la evidente ausencia de uno o más hombres adultos.

—Si la mayoría de aquí son mujeres... —comenzó Alia, permitiendo que una cierta emoción se apoderara de ella—, ¿significa que yo podré trabajar aquí contigo? ¿Que tengo ya un destino que no depende de alguien más?

En el fondo, la joven sabía que el destino que deparaba a las mujeres de la aldea en la que creció, era encontrar un hombre que aceptara su mano, y la riqueza material que los hombres de su familia pudiesen darle. Lo único que la había animado a avanzar con pies pesados hacia la ciudad, era la incipiente posibilidad de escapar de aquel destino humillante. Ante sus ojos se desplegaba el futuro, la sugerencia de una _nueva mujer_ que cargaba su dignidad con brazos fuertes, en lugar de ponerla a dormir el día de su boda.

—Tu destino dependerá de mí, porque yo voy a protegerte; ya sea de otros hombres o de la mina de carbón.

Otabek era un cúmulo de pensamientos contradictorios. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermana como para saber que, para alguien como ella, el matrimonio suponía una muerte lenta pero segura, como la de un minero que envenena sus pulmones con cada nuevo día de trabajo. Haría lo que fuera por proteger a la chica de ambos destinos, pero era consciente también, de que poco podría hacer por cercenar su voluntad.

—No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, ¿no crees? —Se acercó peligrosamente al cuerpo de Otabek y elevó el mentón con un gesto desafiante—. Si tengo que elegir, prefiero compartir tu destino en la mina.

Él la apartó con un manotazo tan suave como furioso, un intento por mostrar su desagrado sin herirla.

—Esta gente... son muertos en vida —dijo con la honestidad propia del hombre sencillo. A pesar de la cantidad de personas que circulaban por las calles, la ciudad entera parecía estar envuelta en una inefable tristeza que inevitablemente hizo mella en Otabek. Por un momento, se sintió acompañado en su miseria silenciosa—. Aquí ha pasado algo terrible.

—Vivir aquí, en sí mismo, parece algo terrible. —Alia tenía el rostro crispado en una mueca de desprecio, que el mayor no podía ver desde su posición. El asombro inicial le había durado muy poco tiempo.

En silencio abandonaron el abarrotado y bullicioso centro de la ciudad, el mercado y los edificios principales. Al norte, el enclave citadino finalizaba abruptamente, interrumpido por la estepa que se colaba en las calles y las últimas casas. Pero el camino inconfundible seguía su curso hacia la mina, que se encontraba en las afueras. El sitio constaba de la misma mina, cuya entrada invitaba a la oscuridad envolvente, y una casita pequeña que a Otabek se le hizo excesivamente precaria, aún comparada con las yurtas de fieltro con las que su gente afrontaba el viento indomable.

—Esa es la oficina —informó a su hermana—. Iré a hablar con ellos, tú espera aquí.

—No, iré contigo —La joven se irguió a su lado, y supo entonces que no había mucho más que hacer para prohibirle su presencia.

Ingresaron a la oficina con un estrépito, producto de la torpeza de unos pies vencidos por el cansancio. Era un cubículo muy pequeño y para nada cómodo, que a pesar del desorden de objetos personales, a Otabek le pareció muy impersonal y frío. Apenas había lugar para una mesa y un par de sillas, una de las cuales estaba ocupada por una pila de abrigos ennegrecidos permanentemente por el polvo de carbón que abundaba en la zona. En la otra silla, oculto detrás de un cúmulo de papeles y una rudimentaria máquina de escribir, se sentaba un hombre corpulento que debía rondar los cincuenta. Parecía concentrado en su tarea, que consistía en golpear con sus dedos las teclas de la máquina para imprimir caracteres en una hoja de papel. A pesar del constante coro monótono de las teclas, el sonido proveniente de la puerta lo despabiló al instante.

Sintiendo su dura mirada sobre él, Otabek sintió el repentino impulso de darse la vuelta y huir de allí antes de cometer un error que lo condenaría de por vida, pero su renovado juicio lo mantuvo firme y de pie.

—Disculpe, señor... —comenzó—, ¿está usted a cargo de este lugar?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, y debajo de su espeso bigote y su barba desarreglada, dejó entrever un gesto desdeñoso.

—Yo soy el capataz, sí. ¿Qué se te ofrece, joven? —gruñó, reacio a separar por completo su atención de aquello que estaba tecleando.

A Otabek le bastó solo eso para comprender la situación. Su mera presencia estaba apartando al hombre de su tarea, que en aquel mundo retorcido parecía ser más importante que la de aquellos mineros que entregaban su cuerpo al socavón, para extraer el carbón que daba a la ciudad su importancia. Decidió actuar de acuerdo a las normas, e intentar dar una buena impresión a su futuro jefe.

—Mi nombre es Otabek, del clan Altin. Pertenezco al _jüz_ mayor y... —Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando oyó que el hombre soltaba una risita seca, una mezcla de burla y exasperación—. Quiero trabajar aquí.

—Hubieses empezado por ahí, para ahorrarte toda esa inútil palabrería. —Hizo una larga pausa, en la que ninguno de los hermanos se atrevió a hablar. No se molestó siquiera en anotar el nombre del recién llegado en alguna hoja de papel; solo se limitaba a escudriñarlos con los pequeños ojos oscuros destilando desconfianza—. Intentas huir de la conscripción, ¿verdad? —preguntó por fin, con un tono acusatorio que obligó a Otabek a no bajar la guardia—. Si lo que buscas es huir de la conscripción, está en mi obligación denunciarte a la oficina local del Partido, en Karagandá —pronunció con rapidez, de manera monótona.

Por primera vez desde que ingresaron en la oficina, Otabek y Alia intercambiaron una fugaz mirada llena de confusión, incertidumbre y terror.

—¿De qué habla? —se atrevió a preguntar. Sintió que no tenía nada que perder, a cambio de obtener una pista sobre lo que ocurría.

—¿Eres idiota? Puedes ir a prisión por esto —le advirtió el hombre. Apartó por fin los dedos ennegrecidos de las teclas, dándole un respiro a la máquina.

—Yo no...

—Muéstrame tu pasaporte interior.

El requerimiento desató en Otabek un sentimiento de pánico nunca antes experimentado. Las rodillas le temblaban y sus manos sudaban cuantiosamente mientras se inmiscuían en los pliegues de su abrigo de oveja, donde bien sabía que no había nada más que dos puntas de flecha y unas pocas plumas. Él, que siempre sabía cómo manejarse en situaciones difíciles, se quedó sin palabras.

—No tenemos tal cosa. —La firme declaración de Alia rasgó el silencio tenso que se había instalado entre el mayor de los hermanos y el encargado de la mina.

Ninguno de los dos hombres esperaba que la adolescente pronunciara palabra alguna; uno de ellos, porque estaba convencido de que a una mujer no le correspondía hacerlo, y el otro, porque confiaba en el instinto de supervivencia de la chica, del que comenzó a dudar.

—¿De dónde vienen? —cuestionó el hombre, incapaz de esconder un dejo de curiosidad.

—Nosotros nunca vivimos en una ciudad tan grande como esta —respondió Otabek, decidido a calmar las ansias de su hermana. Era consciente de que no podía revelar el hecho crucial de que habían atravesado la frontera exterior sin ningún tipo de permiso—. Éramos pastores hasta... hasta que... nuestra fuente vida se agotó. —Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto solemne, deseoso de que esa explicación fuera suficiente para obtener un trabajo allí. Del alojamiento, podían ocuparse más tarde.

—Sin pasaporte, no existen para el Estado, y por ende no hay trabajo —respondió con desinterés—. De todas formas, por más que sí lo tuviesen con ustedes, no hay forma de que un hombre joven como tú —dijo dirigiéndose a Otabek—, pueda eludir la conscripción. Mi deber es derivarte a la oficina de reclutamiento. Son órdenes de arriba. —Alzó ambas manos y, con aquel simple acto, se desligó de toda responsabilidad en nombre de sus superiores.

—¿Para ser soldado? —Otabek empezaba a impacientarse—. No, yo quiero trabajar aquí. —La furia empezaba a crecer en su interior, pero la templanza inherente a su carácter le permitía ofrecer al contrario un aspecto resuelto y humilde.

—Lo siento, no está en ti tomar esa decisión.

—¿Por qué? —demandó saber.

La ignorancia de los dos huérfanos acabó por colmar su paciencia, por lo que golpeó la mesa con su puño para acompañar su grito y reafirmar su frustración.

—¡Porque estamos en guerra!

A tal trascendental declaración le siguió un largo silencio, que fue interrumpido por cuenta nueva con una feroz risotada que acabó con toda esperanza de ambos jóvenes. El capataz parecía poseído por un ente grotesco que se nutría de sufrimiento y desconcierto ajenos. Reía con descaro, como un ebrio al que poco le importa la opinión que otro pueda tener sobre su persona. A juzgar por sus rasgos faciales y su perfecto manejo del idioma, el hombre era kazajo. Sin embargo, no había manera de considerarlo un aliado.

—¿Ya acabó? —cuestionó Alia, con la furia evidenciada en sus labios bien apretados y su voz fría como el viento invernal.

Otabek se reservó la palabra. De repente, todos aquellos fragmentos de fatídica vida cotidiana que su mente había estado recaudando desde la llegada a Karagandá, comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

—Ya... ya... —El viejo se aferraba a la mesa, intentando recuperar la compostura—. Ustedes dos no tienen ni idea... Solo basta ver sus caras. Qué ignorantes que son ustedes los nómades.

Esta vez, Otabek reaccionó rápido para evitar que su hermana le saltara a la yugular a aquel hombre, que muy probablemente estuviese armado.

—¿Guerra? Cuéntanos de qué se trata.

En respuesta, recibió un pesado suspiro, como si la explicación le demandara trabajo extra. Mientras el hombre se distraía observando la irreversible negrura de sus uñas, Otabek oyó su estómago rugir. Se había acostumbrado ya a sentir sus entrañas retorciéndose, pidiéndole algo para comer, pero ese momento era el menos oportuno para sentir hambre.

—Hombre, ¿las noticias no llegan allí? Por favor, todos los periódicos hablan de eso hace más de medio año. Aunque no se ha visto aquí ningún soldado enemigo, todos sabemos de qué trata... —Se paró en seco cuando pareció tomar verdadera consciencia de quiénes tenía enfrente: dos jóvenes hambrientos que miraban con asombro una herramienta de trabajo tan cotidiana como lo era su máquina de escribir. Poco y nada podían saber de lo que decían los periódicos—. Los fascistas alemanes atravesaron la frontera occidental el pasado junio. Hasta donde sé, han caído unas cuantas ciudades en cuestión de semanas, ¡incluida Kiev! Leningrado está bajo feroz asedio desde septiembre, y Moscú... Moscú se salvó por los pelos, y por la valentía de muchos soldados. Los refuerzos llegaron de Siberia, y hubo gentes de aquí entre ellos también.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su propio relato que era incapaz de comprender la pasividad de los dos chicos. Ambos se mantenían en silencio, con los idénticos ojos oscuros, casi negros, muy abiertos por la sorpresa; pero las miradas se perdían en el suelo de tierra, en la mesa, en la hoja de papel que esperaba a ser llenada...

Kiev, Leningrado, Moscú... Los nombres hacían eco en los oídos sordos de Otabek. Esas ciudades no eran más que abstracciones para él, cuyo corazón no sentía lealtad hacia otra tierra que no fuera la vasta estepa sin dueño que lo había visto nacer. Rusia estaba demasiado lejos para ser parte de sus pensamientos, de sus plegarias.

No sin horror, descubrió allí mismo que poco le importaba toda esa gente que sufría el ultraje del enemigo desconocido, ajeno a su miedo. Pero se preguntó cómo se podía sentir arraigo hacia un lugar que desconocía, y cómo temer a algo que jamás había visto con sus propios ojos.

—Por el momento, aquí no llegan más que noticias. —Sin dejar de lado su tenaz insistencia, el capataz optó por suavizar la voz, intentar penetrar en la triste apatía que revestía los rostros de los otros dos—. Pero sus tanques son rápidos y sus hombres muy fuertes... El Volga es lo único que les impide seguir avanzando hacia aquí, y si lo cruzan... —Por primera vez, Otabek pudo ver un dejo de desesperación en aquellos ojos oscuros, endurecidos por el trabajo rutinario y embrutecedor. Estaba un paso más allá que él: temía a lo inimaginable, a pesar de desconocerlo también.

—¿Todos los hombres jóvenes de aquí se fueron a pelear? —cuestionó Otabek con calma forzada. Tenía miedo de hablar, de quedar encerrado por sus propias palabras.

—Te dije que ya que nadie tiene elección, ni debería tenerla —respondió—. No lo hagas por el camarada Stalin, ni por la patria soviética, si no lo sientes así... Hazlo por tu esposa, y por los futuros hijos que puedas engendrar con ella.

—¿De qué hablas? No tengo una esposa. —Lo frenó en seco, como si le temiera a aquello que nunca deseó para él. En realidad, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, muchas cosas que ignoraba y generaban una incómoda nebulosa de interrogantes en su cabeza. Pero de todo lo que dijo, fue aquella sugerencia la que más molestia le produjo.

—¿Y ella quién es, eh? —Por primera vez se dirigió directamente a la muchacha, pero no como si fuera alguien con quién pudiese entablar una conversación, sino más bien, como si ella fuera un potrillo particularmente prometedor.

Percibiendo la mirada penetrante sobre ella, Alia se puso en alerta de manera repentina. Alzó su mentón afilado y tensó los labios, un gesto que era incapaz de evitar cuando la furia la quemaba por dentro pero se veía obligada a mantener la compostura por encontrarse en desventaja. No encontraba nada más humillante que sentirse agraviada y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Es mi hermana menor —respondió Otabek con el rostro surcado de confusión.

—Oh, ¿y tienes otra familia aparte de ella?

—Tenía. Una epidemia acabó con ellos. —La mirada penosa volvía a estar fija en el suelo, y sus pensamientos se perdieron en el polvillo de carbón, que lo cubría todo como nieve negra.

Un silencio tenso se adueñó del viento frío que soplaba dentro de la casilla. Pensó que aquel era el momento oportuno para arrastrar sus pies con cautela y dejar atrás la idea de convertirse en minero, pero el hombre pareció adivinar sus intenciones justo cuando se disponía a extender su brazo para tocar el de Alia.

—Es triste que tengas que dejarla atrás... —comenzó con la cautela de un negociante experto, a punto de cometer la estafa de su vida—. Te propongo algo: yo puedo encargarme de ella, si así lo deseas. —Asintió un par de veces, haciendo gala de una generosidad inaudita en un mundo de avaros—. Ya tengo una esposa, pero no tengo dificultades para tomar otra. Alá me ha bendecido con una casa espaciosa de tres habitaciones, y mi trabajo me proporciona lo suficiente para mantener una familia numerosa. No tienes que preocuparte por darme una dote, porque...

—No lo acepto —le cortó Otabek, despertando de su breve ensoñación. La furia gélida, provocada por la impotencia, ardía en su pecho y presionaba sus pulmones, solo para lograr exteriorizarse en sus ya adoloridas manos, que empuñaba con poca discreción. Era lo único que podía hacer, si no se le permitía apretar el cuello ajeno con sus dedos callosos—. Mi hermana no es mercancía, para que ofrezcas cosas tangibles a cambio de ella.

El otro se encogió de hombros con un descaro que exacerbó la paciencia a Otabek. Su semblante recto se torció en una mueca de profunda disconformidad con la situación entera. Nunca antes se había sentido tan dispuesto a amenazar su sustento con tal de proteger la integridad de su hermana, pero concluyó que podría llegar a asesinar a quién se le pidiera con tal de resguardarla de todo mal.

—Haz lo que quieras... solo se trataba de un amable ofrecimiento. —Una vez más, alzó sus palmas extendidas para quitarle toda responsabilidad a sus palabras—. Supongo que sabes, que no puedes llevarla contigo a Rusia. Casada con un _koljóznik_ estará peor, te lo puedo asegurar. Mi oferta se mantiene en pie...

—¡Ya basta! —estalló Otabek, por fin liberando el grito de su garganta seca—. Vamos, Alia. —Hizo un furioso ademán con la cabeza, reacio incluso a dirigirle una última mirada de desprecio a aquel hombre atroz que se permitía tales excesos con una niña

Mientras se alejaban a trompicones por la superficie terrosa, sus labios se mantuvieron sellados. Fue durante el trayecto que cayó en la cuenta de que la promesa que por meses había sido su salvación y su estímulo para avanzar, ya no existía. Sus esperanzas de integrarse en esa sociedad ajena se habían hecho añicos por un factor externo imposible de controlar, como lo era una guerra lejana. Pero a pesar de que era capaz de comprender la inevitabilidad de su desgracia, la culpa renació de allí donde se había alojado, de lo más profundo de su corazón herido, y deshizo la tregua para arremeter con vileza contra su consciencia.

Sintió por primera vez las lágrimas de frustración apiñarse en sus lagrimales, e hizo todo lo posible por contenerlas, para evitar que su desamparo fuera percibido por la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, cuya frágil existencia dependía exclusivamente de él. Fue por eso que, en un desesperado intento por no quebrarse, propinó una fuerte patada contra la tierra dura, haciendo volar cascotes y pasto reseco.

—No vas a ir, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Alia aterrizó en su cabeza como proveniente de otro mundo, porque más que una pregunta, era una severa acusación. O no podía darse cuenta, o no le importaba para nada su sufrimiento interno; lo único que quería era una respuesta concisa e inmediata.

Una respuesta que Otabek no podía darle.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

Estaban de pie frente a las primeras casas de los suburbios. Ya para esas horas, las mujeres y los ancianos cubrían sus puestos en la mina, y los niños se habían marchado a la escuela. A su alrededor no había más que unos pocos perros flacuchos y rabiosos, que peleaban encarnizadamente por el cadáver destrozado de algún animalito infortunado.

—Siempre está la opción de volver a casa.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y su mirada rigurosa se hacía evidente incluso debajo del pesado gorro de piel que se resbalaba sobre sus trenzas. La terquedad estaba presente en cada uno de sus rasgos. En eso, la niña era muy parecida a su progenitora; pero ahí mismo acababan las diferencias. La difunta Aigerim desplegaba su voluntad con la ternura inherente a una madre, de manera envolvente y certera. Alia, al contrario, era tan torpe y brusca como un muchachito. Jamás lograba que otro hiciera suyas sus opiniones, pero su voluntad era como una piedra punzante y filosa, que golpeaba repetidamente contra la tierra, igual de dura, hasta calar hondo e imponerse con efectividad mediante el hartazgo ajeno.

—No se puede volver al hogar cuando se carece de uno, Alia —respondió Otabek con paciencia infinita. Hizo una pausa dolorosa, tras la cual dejó caer la cabeza para mirar al suelo—. Te fallé, ¿es eso lo que quieres escuchar?

—No. Lo único que deseo, es que me prometas que no irás a arriesgar tu vida a una guerra que no te incumbe. —Con cautela, salvó la distancia que la separaba de su hermano, y presionó una mano ruda y pegajosa contra su mejilla—. Nuestra guerra está aquí. Aquí es donde nosotros tenemos que pelear día tras día para sobrevivir. Juntos. —La voz férrea se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra, y se vio obligada a morder su labio inferior para no echarse a llorar como la niña pequeña y berrinchuda que jamás había sido.

Él la miró con lástima, sintiendo cómo el dolor crecía en su interior y se anudaba en su garganta. Había una sola respuesta que podía darle, una que sabía que no le gustaría para nada. Alia era aún demasiado ingenua para comprender que no siempre el ser humano conseguía moldear su destino a su gusto, que en la mayoría de las veces, era la irrefrenable vorágine de circunstancias la que lo absorbía con el único fin de situarlo en el escenario menos deseado.

—Ya lo oíste, al capataz de la mina... —Con calma, llevó su mano áspera a la frente de la muchacha, para colocar una hebra de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja—. No importa donde vayamos o qué hagamos... aquí siempre seremos marginales. Créeme que la idea de ser reclutado me gusta incluso menos que a ti, ¿pero qué otra opción real tengo? —Antes de que la joven pudiese replicar, Otabek se aseguró de llenar el silencio—. Como soldado, me labraré un camino en la sociedad, por fin podré ser alguien. —Todo aquello se le ocurría mientras hablaba, destilando una tristeza profunda en cada uno de sus vocablos. Le dolía tener que admitir, que durante veinte años, no había sido _nadie_ para el mundo en el que pretendía integrarse tan de improviso.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Vas a dejarme atrás, como parte de un pasado oscuro que quieres pisotear? —inquirió con la decepción impregnándole la voz.

Sus ojos vidriosos le arrancaron a Otabek un suspiro profundo. Ella siempre lo hacía todo más difícil. Y por más que él intentara encontrar una salida, aquello parecía un abismo infinito, una interminable secuencia de problemas prácticos que se multiplicaban por cada uno resuelto. No se le hizo difícil tomar una decisión en ese mismo momento, porque la mirada suplicante de la chica, que buscaba disuadirlo, lo instó a inclinarse por la opción que ella no aprobaría, por el único camino que les ofrecía una salvación a largo plazo.

—Tú me esperarás las semanas o meses que dure la guerra, en un lugar seguro que nos ocuparemos de buscar. Nos volveremos a ver, donde sea, y prometo que nuestras vidas serán distintas. —Le propuso una alternativa, con el fin de darle a entender que su decisión personal era inamovible.

Alia no dejaba de menear la cabeza en señal de negación, reacia a abandonar su postura. No reconocía a su hermano en las falsas promesas del hombre que tenía en frente, como si otra vez, el hambre nublara su juicio y doblegara su voluntad de hierro en pos de objetivo primario de conseguir algo para comer. No lo reconocía, y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, pero no podía culparlo por estar desesperado.

—No tienes _ni idea_ de cómo usar un arma de fuego, Otabek —le reprochó.

—Aprenderé. —Evidentemente, ambos habían heredado el obstinado carácter de la señora Aigerim

En medio de su propio desasosiego, Alia se atrevió a preguntar lo que ninguno de los dos quería imaginar.

—¿Y qué pasa si no regresas nunca? —lo desafió, arrugando el entrecejo.

No iba a mentirse a sí mismo; la idea no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza y, a decir verdad, le aterraba pensar en su muerte. Sin embargo, puso todo su esfuerzo en descomponer su expresión estoica en una sonrisa tenue, de esas que solo conocía su hermana.

—¿Tan poco confías en mí?

La chica se mostró impasible ante su esmerado intento por desdramatizar la situación. Sus ojos inexorables estaban clavados en los suyos, a la búsqueda de un mínimo indicio de debilidad del cual aferrarse para seguir insistiendo. No podía ocultar sus estratagemas de su hermano mayor, que tan bien la conocía.

—No confío en los alemanes, con sus hombres fuertes y sus armas poderosas —dijo por fin.

—Haces bien —respondió Otabek con sequedad, antes de suavizar su tono—. Prometo que esto no será una despedida, sino un camino más largo hacia donde sea que podamos llamar hogar cuando todo termine.

* * *

Caminaba pesadamente sobre el pavimento helado de la plaza principal, con las manos hechas puños debajo de su abrigo grueso. Su hermana lo seguía de cerca, con pasos firmes y la furia tallada en su rostro de piedra. Para ella, era imposible abandonarlo a su suerte, porque lo había estado siguiendo a todos lados desde que por primera vez pudo poner a andar las piernecitas regordetas de bebé. Bastaba con que Otabek expresara su deseo de hacer algo, para que ella lo secundara con vehemencia y profunda admiración.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero la Alia adolescente se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

—No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas hecho —le espetó, batallando por mantenerse a su lado.

—Tampoco yo —confesó con voz queda, sumido en un estado de parcial aturdimiento. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando acallar a su voz interior, que ya se lamentaba arrepentida.

Las palabras del oficial de la oficina de reclutamiento todavía hacían eco en su consciencia cansada, alimentando la sensación de extrañeza e incomodidad que cargaba en su bajo vientre, que le estrujaba las entrañas con cada nuevo pensamiento que se le atravesaba.

«A partir de este momento, tu cuerpo y tu espíritu le pertenecen al Ejército Rojo, a la Patria que te acogerá como a su hijo, mientras estés dispuesto a dar todo para defenderla.» Eso le dijo, tras entregarle sus papeles y una lata que contenía su ración de comida. Otabek se apresuró a agradecerle; no por la posibilidad de pertenecer a tan glorioso ejército, sino por la exigua y equitativa ración que debería compartir con su hermana.

Buscaron a tientas un lugar que los protegiese del frío y les permitiera descansar durante los cinco días que restaban para abordar el tren que los llevaría a Taskent, capital de la República Socialista Soviética de Uzbekistán y sede del cuartel general del Distrito Militar de Asia Central. Allí, recibiría entrenamiento junto con su división antes de ser enviado al frente.

Un callejón cubierto, entre dos edificios interconectados, sirvió como el primer lugar que se les hizo adecuado para descansar. El suelo estaba tan húmedo como las paredes, pero al menos por un rato, sus abrigos los mantendrían secos. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre los fríos adoquines. A pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, la mente de cada uno vagaba lejos del mundo terrenal al que se encontraban encadenados. Otabek era un hombre sencillo; su preocupación no era otra que la incertidumbre de la guerra, y especialmente, el no saber qué sería de su hermana mientras él arriesgaba su vida en el campo de batalla. Por primera vez, tendría que dejarla al cuidado de otra persona, por más que la chica hubiera insistido incansablemente, durante todo el trayecto, en que podía cuidarse sola.

De los seis hijos de Aigerim, Otabek y Alia habían sido siempre los más unidos entre ellos. El motivo podía ser el simple hecho de que eran los más mayores y compartían el mismo padre, o tal vez, que la actitud hosca y taciturna de ambos acabó por alejarlos de potenciales amigos de su edad, y empujarlos inevitablemente el uno junto al otro. Para ellos, las muestras de afecto convencionales eran cosa poco común; al contrario, podían pasar días enteros cazando juntos en las estepas lejanas y los bosques, sirviéndose de su habilidad nata para proveer a su familia. Con el tiempo, se acostumbraron también a los largos silencios, que constituían la primera regla del cazador. Aprendieron a disfrutar de ellos, y a fruncir el ceño cuando el más mínimo ruido perturbaba la paz de la naturaleza.

Pero en la ciudad, el silencio erizaba la piel y estrujaba los corazones. Sintió que su hermana se removía a su lado, no para apartarse, sino para pegarse más a él. No evidenció su sorpresa para no asustarla, solo se mantuvo en silencio con la vista fija en la pared de ladrillos que tenía en frente.

La joven lo rodeó con un brazo, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió a sí misma relajar su cuerpo contra el de la única persona en el mundo que estaba convencida de haber amado plenamente alguna vez. Luchó contra las repentinas ganas de llorar, consciente de que la calidez de sus lágrimas silenciosas alertaría a su hermano, y era por el mismo motivo, por lo mucho que lo amaba y admiraba, que no podía mostrarse débil frente a él.

—Lo siento. —La disculpa salió de sus labios apretados como un murmullo apagado y contenido, pero a él lo hizo sonreír, porque sabía que no podía esperar mucho más de su hermana.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cuestionar el valor que puedas tener en una guerra —respondió la muchacha con frialdad—. Nadie en la aldea era tan buen cazador como tú; si aprendes a usar lo que sea que utilicen allí, los enemigos no tendrán siquiera tiempo de rendirse antes de morir.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como sus labios formaban una sonrisa tensa y aguerrida.

—No soy un soldado... —replicó Otabek, dejando caer sus hombros con desdén.

—En la aldea te admiraban porque eras el más valiente de todos —le espetó—. Eras el único que no temía pasar una noche entera en el frío de las montañas con tal de llevar una presa a casa, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Podías darles a los animales incluso en la más negra de las noches! —continuó, emocionándose de improviso al recordar aquellas partidas de caza nocturnas, donde no había sonido más agradable que el de la flecha silbando contra el viento, hasta dar en el blanco—. Tú eras poderoso, y yo, tu más atenta aprendiz.

Alia se separó de él y rebuscó entre sus prendas con sus manos frías hasta dar con un objeto metálico y alargado que siempre llevaba con ella.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? —cuestionó el mayor, cansado de todas aquellas reflexiones nostálgicas que no parecían llegar a ningún lado.

Sin decir nada, y renegando de todo tipo de remordimiento, Alia liberó sus largas trenzas de debajo del gorro de pieles. A continuación, ante la mirada atónita de su hermano mayor, deslizó el afilado cuchillo de caza por debajo de la trenza, tiró hacia arriba, y procedió a serruchar sus cabellos finos con fuerza.

—Alia... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se alarmó.

—Iré contigo —respondió ella, sin darse siquiera tiempo de dudar. Se las había ya ingeniado para deshacerse de una de las trenzas, que contenía la mitad de su largo cabello.

—No. —Otabek se apresuró a frenarla—. Ni siquiera te dejarán hacerlo. No importa que intentes hacerte pasar por un chico... la guerra no es lugar para las mujeres. Es demasiado peligroso —sentenció con el ceño fruncido y la mirada severa. De nuevo sentía el cuerpo tenso, y el corazón obstruyéndole la respiración con los latidos desenfrenados y nerviosos.

Pero su desesperación parecía no preocupar a su hermana en lo más mínimo. Con la mirada fría y los labios apretados, se dispuso a estirar la otra trenza con airosa indiferencia.

—Yo nunca fui como las demás, Otabek. Y tú lo sabes. —Esa vez, el violento tirón que le dio a su cabello para acelerar el proceso, le arrancó un jadeo que contuvo con éxito al apretar los dientes.

Tenía razón. A pesar de haber heredado la belleza sencilla de su madre, Alia parecía decidida a volcar sus esfuerzos en suprimir todo atisbo de la típica elegancia que empezaba a aflorar en todas las chicas jóvenes de su edad. Ella siempre decía que quién quisiera apreciar su belleza, lo hiciera en los tiros que intentaba perfeccionar durante las horas de sol, y no en sus cabellos sedosos y su _koylek_ bordado, el favorito de su madre. Consideraba que la belleza en la que tanto invertían las mujeres era frívola y efímera, mientras que la destreza que los chicos desarrollaban desde muy jóvenes, pocas veces se perdía. Su particular visión sobre la vida angustiaba a su madre, que no escondía sus intenciones de casar a la niña con el joven que, junto a su marido, se encargaba de llevar el ganado de la aldea a los pastos del valle. Él, como muchos otros en la región, también era un kazajo exiliado, que se rehusaba a abandonar las costumbres de sus antepasados; compartía una yurta con su madre anciana y dos hermanas, y tenía intenciones de casarse pronto. Pero Alia era exageradamente arisca, y no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para intentar desagradar al pobre muchacho.

A ojos de su hermano mayor, Alia atravesaba sus años de juventud como un árbol torcido: fácilmente reconocible entre los otros, todos iguales a sí mismos, y cuestionada constantemente por un medio hostil que, a cambio, le concedió las raíces más fuertes entre todos los demás árboles. Y eso se evidenciaba en la manera en que, a pesar de amar a los animales y volcar en ellos toda su sensibilidad, no mostraba ningún conflicto a la hora de rematar a las presas de su hermano con su cuchillo inclemente. Sin embargo, él no podía evitar mirarla y pensar en la chiquilla enérgica que había sido alguna vez, demasiado adorable para perder la vida en un enfrentamiento encarnizado e inhumano.

—Estás loca si crees que... —musitó, en un último esfuerzo fútil.

—No —interrumpió la muchacha. Tenía el gorro de piel en su regazo y las trenzas oscuras en sus manos. Se había cortado el cabello casi al ras, por lo que las orejas sobresalían de manera muy graciosa de su rostro ovalado. Pero la seriedad que destilaban sus ojos oscuros no le permitió siquiera sonreírse—. Tú estás loco si crees que no te seguiré a donde sea que vayas.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO:**

 **Yurta:** Vivienda usada por los nómades de Asia Central, Mongolia, y algunas regiones de Siberia. Era fácil de transportar y muy gruesa para las altas temperaturas.

 **Jüz:** Es la división tradicional de pueblo kazajo. Existen tres jüz, la mayor, la mediana y la menor. Vienen desde los tiempos en que el territorio era un kanato y al menos hasta principios del siglo XX tenían una división regional bastante definida.

 **Uigures:** Es un grupo étnico que lingüísticamente pertenece al grupo mayor de los pueblos túrquicos (que habitan mayormente Asia Central –Unión Soviética en esta época- y partes de la actual Rusia, China y Mongolia). Este pueblo en particular habita en la región noroeste de la República Popular China y desde 1955 tienen su propia región autónoma, Sinkiang o Xinjiang. Al igual que el pueblo kazajo, profesan el Islam.

 **Koljóznik:** Trabajador de un koljoz o granja colectiva soviética.

 **Koylek:** Vestido tradicional de las mujeres kazajas y de otros pueblos de Asia Central.

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, con Otabek y su hermana pequeña como protagonistas. Estoy desde principios de julio trabajando en él con mucha lentitud, porque estuve dos meses enteros en un hiatus medio raro donde me sentía incapaz de escribir (solo la pasión por esta historia me impulsaba). Teniendo en cuenta esta pequeña crisis y el hecho de que estoy un poco oxidada con la escritura, espero que haya quedado bien. Estoy bastante conforme con el resultado, de lo contrario seguiría aún encerrado en mi computadora, pero estoy segura que en un par de meses voy a odiarlo porque así soy xD Aprovechemos mientras dure.**

 **En este acto solemne (¡y por fin! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!), les presento a Alia Altin. Los que leen mi otro longfic, sabrán que ella originalmente fue creada para aquel mundo medieval, pero que no ha aparecido aún en él. Es uno de mis personajes originales más queridos, porque creo que con todos sus defectos y todas sus virtudes, es todo lo que yo personalmente aprecio en un personaje femenino. Las niñas rudas y poco delicadas, para mí, son todo lo que está bien en el mundo. Prometo que ya la van a conocer mejor.**

 **Con respecto al trasfondo histórico, no quiero ahondar en detalles sobre lo que verdaderamente sucedió con la familia de Otabek y cómo fue su vida en los últimos diez años, porque eso es algo que él mismo revelará más adelante, no quise agobiar con detalles innecesarios esta primera parte.**

 **Lo importante aquí (si quieren hacerlo, ¡huyan!), es que regresan después de un largo exilio de diez años, antes del cual eran nómades dedicados al pastoreo y a la caza, como la gran mayoría de la población rural de Kazajistán hasta aproximadamente 1928 (a excepción tal vez de la zona del norte, que fue más influenciada por las políticas del gobierno zarista previo a la revolución, allí se asentaron muchos rusos y cosacos agricultores). A pesar de esto último, los nómades persistieron y hoy en día sigue habiendo muchos, pero en el marco del proceso de colectivización de la agricultura, se inició una política de sedentarización para la población nómade de la región, por una cuestión productiva. La colectivización inició en 1928-1929, ya muerto Lenin, en un intento medio fallido por acabar con la hambruna de las ciudades, porque con la crisis y los precios bajos, los campesinos preferían acaparar el grano antes que venderlo (esto fue la crisis de las tijeras que derivó en el fracaso de la Nueva Política Económica); por obvias razones, esto tuvo muchísimo apoyo entre los obreros de las ciudades y mucha resistencia de los sectores rurales (que además nunca formaron parte de la base social del partido bolchevique, los pocos con orientación ideológica, fueron por los Socialistas Revolucionarios que quedaron derrotados para 1921). El fracaso de esta política coincide con una hambruna terrible que entre, 1930 y 1933, mató a millones de personas en Kazajistán y Ucrania. En el marco de esta crisis es que el padre de Otabek abandona a la familia (no abandona, ya verán las razones específicas por las que se va) y la madre, reacia a asentarse en una granja colectiva, reúne a sus dos niños y se exilia con ellos a Sinkiang o Xinjiang, lo que es la región autónoma uigur dentro de China. Los uigures son una etnia de origen túrquico que profesa la religión islámica al igual que los kazajos, y ahí se acaban las similitudes, porque los primeros en la época ya eran sedentarios y vivían en aldeas (los kazajos se agrupaban en unidades nomádicas llamadas aul, básicamente aldeas móviles). No diré más sobre esto, porque los detalles sobre cómo se asentaron allí y de qué manera vivieron, no son ni tan relevantes para la historia, y en algún momento lo mencionarán los mismos personajes.**

 **En fin, creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya en el próximo voy a introducir al segundo grupo de personajes importantes de esta historia, que tienen una vida muuy distinta: ¡Mila Babicheva y Yuri Plisetsky!**


	3. 2 Necesitamos una victoria

NOTA: A lo largo del capítulo puede que haya términos que desconozcan, algunos de los cuales no son tan obvios y otras cosas que fui investigando para la historia. Me adelanté a ese inconveniente y puse un glosario al final (para que sea más cómodo).

2\. NECESITAMOS UNA VICTORIA

 _28 de abril, 1942. Moscú, República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia, Unión Soviética._

Cuando a las siete de la tarde acabó su jornada de trabajo, el cielo despejado se teñía de distintos tonos de naranja, uno más intenso que el otro. Si no fuera porque, apenas unos meses atrás, fue testigo de cómo esa calma aparente era perturbada por el vuelo letal de los aviones de la _Luftwaffe_ y las bombas que estallaban en la tierra, podría jurar que el firmamento era ajeno al teatro del horror que se desplegaba abajo.

A diferencia de muchos de sus desafortunados compatriotas, Yuri Plisetsky no conocía la guerra en carne propia. No obstante, su corazón era aún lo suficientemente fervoroso como para encogerse con cada noticia que llegaba del frente. Las malas eran el pan duro de cada día, y las buenas, se exhibían en los titulares de los periódicos por semanas. La más importante de ellas aún hacía eco en cada rincón de una Europa hostigada: los soviéticos habían conseguido alejar a los alemanes de las puertas de Moscú, de manera inesperada y milagrosa. Sin dudas, era motivo de celebración para aquellos que oraban por la liberación en el oeste; pero solo los moscovitas sabían lo muy errado que era atribuirle la victoria a un Dios inexistente. El mérito estaba en los soldados que perdieron la vida en las líneas de defensa que rodeaban la ciudad, en todos aquellos jóvenes estudiantes que dedicaron sus días a cavar trincheras en vez de ir a la escuela, o en los líderes supremos de la Unión, que decidieron no abandonar la ciudad a pesar de la catástrofe inminente.

Pero ni el más egoísta de los hombres podía ignorar el hecho de que gran parte del país, gran parte de su gente, todavía se desangraba bajo la despiadada mano negra del yugo nazi. El ánimo que había acompañado las briosas celebraciones del pasado 7 de noviembre, a las que Yuri acudió junto con algunos camaradas del Komsomol muy a pesar de las amenazas del enemigo, era ya algo lejano y olvidado. La defensa de Moscú estaba lejos de ser una victoria de la que presumir; y eso, sus habitantes parecían tenerlo muy presente, luego de cuatro largos meses de más fracasos.

Desde la Plaza Roja y el mismísimo Kremlin hasta el distrito Presnensky, donde Yuri pasaba la mayor parte de su vida, el aire denso olía a derrota. Un silencio tenso se ocupaba de llenar el espacio interpersonal de las ancianas que hacían fila frente a una tienda de comestibles o entre aquellos que esperaban el tranvía. Las malas noticias que llegaban todos los días a través de _Krasnaya Svezdá_ y los anuncios matutinos de la radio, eran ciertamente motivo de conversación entre los ciudadanos de Moscú, pero nadie repreguntaba o pedía detalles.

Todos tenían un hermano, hijo, amigo o marido en el frente; y el dolor de la incertidumbre que cada uno llevaba consigo no se compartía con nadie.

Era difícil para Yuri ser consciente del desastre mientras su rutina permanecía casi intacta, en una ciudad que tan solo unos meses atrás, había estado al borde de correr la misma suerte que Leningrado, donde las personas morían de frío y hambre en sus casas, obligadas a confiar ciegamente en sus compatriotas armados. Para él, hacerlo era lo más natural del mundo. Era como confiar en su abuelo, y en el padre al que no había conocido, pero al que le debía su nombre y su carácter férreo, contra el que su madre tanto despotricaba. Pero su desilusión crecía cada vez más a medida que observaba cómo la gente de su ciudad pretendía ahogar su desconsuelo entregándose a la anomia y a la oración individual, frente a los íconos que muchos conservaban todavía en sus casas.

Yuri no podía concebir una mejor manera para hacer estallar en pedazos los cimientos del mundo que tanto costó construir a dos generaciones antes que la suya.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron al momento de atravesar la puerta de su complejo de _kommunalki_. Al llegar al tercer piso, revisó instintivamente el buzón de correo que le correspondía a su familia. Estaba vacío. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, respondiendo con un breve gesto a todos los vecinos que se aprestaban a saludarlo. El ocaso del día era el momento más animado; los adultos llegaban de trabajar, los niños regresaban de sus diversas actividades, y los ancianos se desplazaban a la cocina para preparar la cena e intercambiar noticias.

Como todos los días, comprobó con pesar, una vez más, que era el único hombre joven que quedaba allí. La tristeza, el miedo y la expectativa habitaban cada uno de los ambientes del piso, un lastre que más que nunca uniría los destinos de todos los vecinos hasta incluso después de finalizada la guerra.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció, apenas cerró la puerta detrás de él. En la relativa privacidad que le otorgaba su vivienda el bullicio no cesaba, pero se atenuaba notablemente.

Lo primero que oyó fue el zumbido de una radio encendida, que venía del fondo de la habitación. El aire estaba impregnado con el aroma de muchas cenas distintas que aguardaban en la cocina, situada al final del pasillo junto a su puerta. Mientras se detenía en la entrada para quitarse las botas húmedas, sintió que su estómago le reclamaba el plato caliente del día. En silencio, se despojó el abrigo que llevaba y lo colgó en el perchero, junto a la puerta.

Avanzó por la sala, arrastrando las medias gruesas por el piso de madera que crujía bajo sus pies. El apartamento era largo y estrecho; cercana a la entrada estaba la mesa, donde reposaban ya tres platos hondos de cerámica blanca sobre un pulcro mantel con flores bordadas. Junto al pequeño comedor, apenas había espacio para un sofá de tres cuerpos, una mesa baja de abedul, y una modesta biblioteca repleta de libros amontonados en posiciones imposibles, en un forzado intento por hacerlos encajar.

Al fondo, detrás de una cortina verde, se abría una sala apenas más amplia que hacía de dormitorio para los tres habitantes del apartamento. Estaba dividida en dos desde mucho antes del nacimiento de Yuri, para separar el dormitorio de una hija adulta del de su padre. Ante la imposibilidad de llevar a cabo un tercer compartimiento, el nieto adolescente se halló pronto en la incómoda situación de tener que elegir en qué lado instalar su cama.

—¿Abuelo? —llamó. De los dos miembros de su familia con los que compartía techo, el único que escuchaba la radio, desde la mañana a la noche, era el viejo Nikolai. Desde el inicio de la guerra, había desarrollado incluso el hábito incómodo de llevarla consigo al baño que compartían con otras doce familias.

—¡Buenas tardes, Yurotchka! —Nikolai salió de detrás de la cortina, desde la habitación que cohabitaba con su nieto. Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, como cuando este era un chiquillo que regresaba de la escuela.

Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, la estatura de Yuri superaba a la de su abuelo por una cabeza, pero no era ningún impedimento para que el anciano lo rodeara con los brazos y le revolviera los cabellos. Y el muchacho, sin desdeñar del abrazo, se limitaba a devolverle el gesto con una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro.

—Estás callado hoy, ¿cómo ha ido tu día? —cuestionó Nikolai, alejándose del chico para dirigirse a él de hombre a hombre—. Estás agotado, ¿no es así?

Yuri negó con la cabeza, por más que la misma le pesara de cansancio.

—¿Qué noticias nuevas llegaron?—respondió con impávido desánimo.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Nikolai conocía muy bien el carácter del joven al que había criado. Tenía muy claro que una noticia desagradable podía despertar en él una furia tormentosa y repentina, como el proyectil de un mortero reventando contra la tierra. Pero también era consciente, de que Yuri ya no era el pequeño que se metía en la cama con él para huir del estrépito de los truenos en una noche lluviosa. La sinceridad los mantenía unidos desde que el joven se hizo lo suficientemente mayor como para aplicar al Komsomol.

—Nada demasiado relevante, pero ya sabes... —En su mirada estaba la respuesta. Aquel día, parecía no haber habido ninguna victoria, pero tampoco una derrota importante. Los acontecimientos seguían su curso, muy lejos de ser una situación estable y favorable para los rusos—. Nuestras tropas de Sebastopol se encuentran cada vez más lejos de un control efectivo sobre la ciudad. Se rehúsan a abandonarla pero... ¿hasta cuándo podrá durar su esfuerzo?

La inminente caída de aquella ciudad portuaria, a Yuri le dolía más de lo que cualquiera podía llegar a imaginar. Hasta un año antes de la invasión, solía pasar allí un mes cada verano, en la _dacha_ en la que solía veranear la familia de Mila, su mejor amiga. El lugar era idílico e irreal. Para cuando ellos arribaban, a mediados o finales de junio, el clima cálido estaba ya instalado en la ciudad, convirtiéndola en un lugar propicio para descansar, pescar y nadar en las benevolentes aguas del Mar Negro. Pero en el verano de 1941, su viaje tuvo que ser cancelado tan solo tres días antes de concretarse, por la irrupción de los alemanes en la frontera del río Bug.

—Yo me pregunto... hasta cuándo tendré yo que esperar aquí —murmuró con amargura, tragándose las palabras más filosas, que su abuelo no merecía oír—. Con cada día que pasa es peor. Algo en mí me dice que no tengo que estar aquí, oyendo en las noticias cómo todos mueren o se retiran.

Como su más confiado cómplice, el mayor asintió con gravedad. Comprendía mejor que nadie las inquietudes que atravesaban el alma joven de su nieto, que se traducían en la necesidad apremiante de tomar el fusil para defender a su patria y, si era necesario, morir por ella. Le afligía pensar en aquel posible resultado, pero el entusiasmo de Yuri lo conmovía y llenaba de orgullo; podía darlo por bien aprendido.

—Traté de hablar con ella, pero se muestra cada vez más inflexible... —Su rostro cansado revelaba una pena enorme, producto de la desesperanza—. Ya sabes, ella solo... no quiere perderte. Así como debe aprender a comprenderte, tú debes comprenderla también a ella.

—¡Pero ya estoy cansado de esperar!

—Yuri, solo han pasado dos meses desde que alcanzaste la edad para...

—¡En dos meses pueden pasar tantas cosas, abuelo! ¡En poco más de dos meses, buena parte de nuestra nación fue ocupada por los nazis! —estalló, bien dispuesto a reiterar el discurso patriótico que le soltaba a todo el mundo, frente a un hombre que ya no necesitaba de exhortaciones de ningún tipo—. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre... lo sabes, mi madre lo sabe... No puedes impedirme luchar por la nación por la que tanto has dado, y a la que me has enseñado a amar con el mismo fervor que tú.

—No tienes que explicarme eso a mí, Yuri. —La mirada del hombre, que de repente se mostró severa, le heló la sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Bastó eso solo para saber que era momento de callar.

Nikolai, con su vida tan poco singular entre aquellos de su generación, estaba entre los máximos héroes de su nieto por el mero hecho de haber presenciado y contribuido al acontecimiento que el chico juzgaba como el más glorioso de la historia de la humanidad. Desde muy niño, incluso desde antes de pasar a formar parte de los Pequeños de Octubre, no se cansaba de escuchar el sinfín de anécdotas de la Revolución de Octubre y de la posterior guerra que su abuelo le relataba cuando lo sentaba cariñosamente en su regazo. Sin saber, se perdía en la trama épica de nombres que no conocía y lugares lejanos que ni siquiera podía ubicar en el mapa de su extensísimo país. A medida que pasaban los años, la censura impuesta por su abuelo se iba desvaneciendo, el relato se tornaba más crudo, y las acciones de Nikolai más heroicas.

Fue entonces, a los ocho años, que Yuri descubrió por fin los ideales por los que su abuelo tanto había luchado, y los motivos que lo llevaron a ser parte de los hombres que cambiaron el mundo.

En su juventud, Nikolai no fue más que un hijo de zapateros moscovitas devenido también en obrero de una fábrica de calzado, seducido por las promesas de un hombre ejemplar y la posibilidad de asegurarle, a partir de su lucha, un mundo mejor a su hija y al niño que ella misma traería al mundo algunos años más tarde. Sin embargo, desde la humilde perspectiva de Yuri, su abuelo merecía un importante lugar entre los sujetos de su admiración, allí junto al mismísimo Vladímir Lenin. No así su madre, que parecía cada vez más empecinada en renegar del altruismo y la inteligencia que su padre había intentado inculcarle con un sinnúmero de libros y lecciones.

Hacía ya rato que Svetlana Nikoláyevna Plisetskaya los observaba con los penetrantes ojos verdes que compartía con ambos. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho menudo y no parecía muy feliz de ser excluida de lo que fuese que estuviese discutiendo su padre con su hijo. En los últimos años, la relación entre Svetlana y su padre se había tornado tensa, y en consecuencia, la crianza de Yuri acabó por convertirse en un campo de batalla implícito entre ambos adultos. El muchacho era consciente de ello, pero en nombre del respeto que aún sentía por su madre, decidió que jamás le diría en la cara que había perdido la guerra hacía tiempo.

—Yuri... no te oí llegar. —Hablaba arrastrando las palabras, consciente de que ya le era difícil engañar a Yuri, que si bien no había advertido su presencia, no podía tragarse aquella mentira—. ¿Quieres quitarte la camisa? He montado la plancha en mi habitación y quiero acabar antes de la cena.

Obedeció casi de inmediato. Se deshizo de los botones con descuido, para deslizar la camisa azul por sobre sus hombros y entregársela a su madre en un bollo desprolijo. Era _consciente_ de que aquello era lo mínimo que podía hacer para mantenerla satisfecha, en un panorama en el cual no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer para darle lo que ella en verdad quería.

—Ahí tienes —le espetó con brusquedad, mientras estiraba la camiseta interior blanca que llevaba debajo—. Procura no planchar el cuello hacia arriba.

Lejos de marcharse con lo que le había pedido, la mujer se quedó de pie, inmóvil, con el fardo de tela entre sus manos frágiles. Svetlana era aún joven y muy bonita y, a pesar de vestir de manera extremadamente sencilla, se las ingeniaba siempre para mantener su cabello rubio bien peinado y recogido en un rodete muy tirante detrás de su nuca. Su aspecto era la fachada perfecta para una vida interior opaca y desdeñada, abandonada a su suerte por una mujer que, habiendo podido ser otra, eligió la oscura e infinita senda de la dependencia emocional. Primero fue su padre, tan sobreprotector como cariñoso; le siguió otro hombre, un soldado diez años mayor que, en el otoño de 1923, pidió ser transferido a una división acuartelada en Vladivostok —el lugar donde había luchado durante la Guerra Civil—, dejando atrás a su mujer y al hijo que crecía en su interior.

Su único cable a tierra durante dieciocho largos años fue el pequeño Yuri, fruto de su vientre, el mismo que en ese momento la miraba con un rencor que tenía un origen tan lejano como lo eran sus primeros años de consciencia individual. Ella podía leer la amargura que despedían los ojos del hombre que pugnaba por crecer dentro de su niño, pero una y otra vez tomaba la decisión descarada de desoír las señales. Para ella, que por tanto tiempo pudo ingeniárselas para reprimir sus propios deseos olvidados, era más fácil intentar aplastar las aspiraciones del chico con su indiferencia revestida de inocencia mordaz.

—Madre, espera. —Yuri se apresuró a hablar cuando vio que Svetlana hacía un amague de darse la vuelta—. Antes de que te encierres en tu mundo, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Svetlana era una manipuladora nata, por más que sus ojos pétreos no encerraran otra cosa que a una mujer mediocre y asustada, que no tenía otra meta que asegurarse de que aquellos a los que decía amar, permanecieran siempre a su lado—. Lo que sea, puede esperar para la cena, cariño...

—¡No! —le cortó el hijo con una determinación imperiosa—. Porque luego, encontrarás otra cosa de la que hablar... monopolizarás la cena con desvaríos estúpidos sobre nuestra ropa sucia y mis sábanas revueltas, lo único que te ocupa durante todo el maldito día. —De repente, de su boca brotaba todo aquello que siempre deseaba echarle en cara, pero se guardaba a falta de una situación propicia. Sin embargo, no era aquel el motivo por el cual se estaba plantando frente a su madre. Puso todo su esfuerzo el calmar el ardor de su pecho y su lengua intrépida con un profundo suspiro—. Mamá, escucha, hay algo que debo decirte, que ya no deseo ocultarte.

Una risa seca escapó de los labios de Svetlana, que recostó su lateral contra la pared.

—¿Cuándo te has guardado algo dentro tuyo por tanto tiempo, Yuri? —dijo con una fresca sonrisa adornando su bonito rostro. Ella tenía una capacidad nata para arrojarse ciegamente al descrédito—. Nunca —respondió a su propia pregunta.

—Hace diez días solicité un permiso en la fábrica, para ausentarme por un tiempo —le explicó haciendo uso de la mayor calma que fue capaz de emplear—. Llegó hoy mismo, y no tardarán en conseguir un reemplazo. —Hizo una pausa larga, dándole tiempo de asimilar sus palabras—. Mañana mismo iré a al _voenkomat_ y me uniré al Ejército Rojo.

Detrás de él, casi pudo oír una exclamación ahogada por parte de su abuelo, que tampoco estaba enterado de la más reciente de las noticias. Yuri le había confesado lo de la solicitud el mismo día en que la elevó a la dirección, y Nikolai no dudó un segundo en apoyar su decisión y elogiar su actitud ante el deber moral que aquello suponía. No obstante, Yuri podía entender si de repente sentía desasosiego cuando las cosas comenzaron a concretarse. En silencio, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el anciano lo perdonara, mientras centraba su atención en su madre, que cual figura fantasmagórica, permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición, únicamente habiéndose llevado una mano a las sienes.

—Yuri Ivánovich, tú no... —Ella jamás utilizaba el nombre de su padre en él—. Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado... —Terminó por escupir las palabras para evitar ahogarlas en su garganta.

—Me voy a la guerra, madre. —Incluso para él era difícil oírse a sí mismo decirlo.

—Pero... no has terminado la escuela aún. Te quedan solo dos meses, un poco más y...

—¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! —estalló una vez más, incapaz de contener su rabia ante las amenazas pasivo-agresivas que le propinaba su madre—. Usaste una excusa similar el junio pasado, cuando nuestras tropas perdían posiciones vertiginosamente y yo seguía aquí, observando como mi mundo se caía a pedazos, como avanzaban sobre mi país sin que yo pudiera hacer mucho, al ser _demasiado joven_...

Recordaba aún la impotencia que lo había dominado entonces, a sus diecisiete años. Todos los muchachos de su escuela se marchaban apenas alcanzaban la mayoría de edad, algunos de ellos como voluntarios, y otros, reclutados en masa por los oficiales que visitaban las instituciones educativas. Los dirigentes más jóvenes del Komsomol no tardaron en ponerse a trabajar; organizaron una colecta de bienes y recursos para sus camaradas del frente, en la cual Yuri participó activamente desde el primer momento. También acudió voluntarioso a ayudar con la preparación de fosos antitanque, cuando la invasión de Moscú amenazaba con convertirse en una realidad catastrófica.

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde su cumpleaños, y él mismo comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no se encontraba ya en una trinchera, con un rifle en la mano. Sentía que su madre tenía que agradecerle, por haberle él brindado tan generoso período de gracia.

—Sabes que no puedo permanecer aquí para siempre. Tarde o temprano, seré reclutado para reemplazar a diez jóvenes que han muerto en el frente.

Esa era la más cruda de las realidades. Todas las madres que se despedían de sus hijos en la estación de trenes albergaban el deseo de verlos regresar victoriosos o, por lo menos, sanos y salvos. Pero mientras los vientos de la guerra siguieran arrasando las regiones más importantes de la vastísima nación, lo único que solo un pequeño número de familias obtendría, en el mejor de los casos, sería un ataúd cerrado y unas condolencias estandarizadas. Todos los demás, la gran mayoría de los soldados, quedarían sepultados dentro de sus trincheras en algún frente lejano, o enterrados con descuido en una fosa común, acompañados en su descanso eterno por otros cuerpos anónimos, muchos de ellos pertenecientes a los verdugos de su patria. Era difícil de aceptar, para una madre cariñosa, que su hijo sería uno más entre los muertos, que por cada Ivan Sidorenko o Lyudmila Pavlichenko habría diez mil hombres sin nombre ni gloria. Sin embargo, todas ellas conservaban la fe, volcando sus deseos en las cartas que enviaban al frente, como si a través de ellas pudieran pedir que se hicieran realidad.

Solo Svetlana parecía observar ya a su hijo como si de un fantasma se tratara.

—Si es necesario, te enviaré a Asia Central, a Siberia, con todos los evacuados de las ciudades ocupadas. —Hablaba con una decisión escalofriante, para alguien que no conoce la realidad en absoluto.

—Los evacuados son mujeres, niños y ancianos. No importa dónde me envíes, acabaré en el ejército por voluntad propia o ajena —rebatió su hijo.

—Entonces, te enviaré a la China.

—¡Pero si bien sabes que eso es imposible! —exclamó, furioso—. Por fin puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que has perdido la cabeza... —Muy atrás quedaba ya la compasión que alguna vez pudo haber sentido Yuri hacia una mujer sola, que decidió darle la oportunidad de nacer a pesar de las circunstancias adversas. Aquella razón, legítima e irrebatible, hacía tiempo que había quedado sepultada por los humillantes desplantes a los que lo sometía su madre.

Las palabras hirientes de Yuri parecían hacer mella en Svetlana que, sorprendida y horrorizada por la rabia efervescente que estas destilaban, se vio obligada a replegarse en sí misma y cuestionarse su posición. Después de tantos años, volvía a tomar consciencia de su propia vulnerabilidad ante la inminencia del abandono.

—No arrojaré a la basura los años que he invertido en evitar que te conviertas en... en tu padre. —Para cuando terminó de hablar, tenía el rostro contraído y acongojado. Se había acercado lo suficiente como para sujetar a su hijo del brazo con insistencia—. De haber sabido que las cosas acabarían de esta manera...

—Mi padre dio más por nuestra gente que tú, madre. —Yuri se sacudió el agarre de la mujer con esforzado desdén. A pesar de lo ajeno que le era ese hombre del cual ni siquiera conocía el apellido, en ese momento se sentía más cerca que nunca de su padre—. Dime, ¿también a él le rogaste de esta manera que ignorara su voluntad por mero capricho tuyo?

—¡Es que yo sabía que tú ya estabas conmigo! —estalló la mujer, componiendo una sonrisa forzada—. Y se lo dije, con la esperanza de que no partiera... y lo hizo. Solo me dijo que era libre de disponer de ti como quisiese, como si tu vida no tuviera valor alguno... Con cada día que pasa, me convenzo de que he tomado la decisión correcta pero...

—¡Sveta! —Nikolai, que se había retirado a la cocina para ir en busca de su olla de sopa, acudió justo a tiempo para socorrer a Yuri. Este no podía hacer otra cosa más que oír con horror como, una vez más, su madre convertía su vida miserable en el principal tema de discusión. Incluso para él, con carácter fuerte y conflictivo, era difícil no rendirse ante la frustración provocada por la capacidad de victimización de Svetlana—. Hoy no parece ser el mejor de tus días. Vete a descansar. Ya me ocuparé yo de servirle su sopa a Yurotchka.

Ante la atónita mirada de Svetlana, abuelo y nieto intercambiaron una mirada fugaz y cómplice. El padre escoltó a la hija fuera de la habitación, cuyo aire comenzaba a tornarse denso por la presencia incómoda de las tres personas tan distintas que compartían aquel engendro de apartamento. Yuri, por su parte, procuró quitarse las pesadas botas para descansar su cuerpo en una de las sillas.

* * *

Poco tiempo después de que la oscuridad se adueñara por completo del cielo, las pocas luces de la _kommunalka_ quedaron apagadas; todos los ruidos que podían perturbar, se redujeron al sonido de las manecillas del reloj a cuerda, y a los murmullos ocasionales que se oían a través de la fina pared que conectaba con la vivienda vecina. La noche era el momento idóneo para las conversaciones privadas y los rezos silenciosos de las almas desconsoladas. Yuri sabía que su vecina, una anciana octogenaria, tenía dos nietos en Leningrado, y todas las noches rezaba por ellos al Dios milenario del que los muchachos renegaban. Su propia madre se entregaba también a los rezos cuando las situaciones de la vida cotidiana la desbordaban, y los dos hombres de la casa guardaban silencio: Yuri, porque nunca había conocido ningún dios, y Nikolai, porque había olvidado al suyo muchísimo tiempo atrás. Para él, la deidad máxima a la que su pueblo alguna vez había adorado era símbolo de un pasado humillante y opresivo, un pasado en el que el valor de las personas respondía a la nobleza que se adjudicaba su familia, o la capacidad que tenían de quedarse con el fruto del trabajo ajeno.

Los ojos inquietos de Yuri estaban fijos en la pared contraria, apenas iluminada por la luz tenue que despedía la lámpara que su abuelo utilizaba para leer. Sobre el viejo empapelado danzaban sombras oscuras y amorfas, que de niño lo asustaban hasta el punto de hacerlo saltar de su cama y meterse en la de Nikolai. Hacía tiempo ya que no le daban miedo. Menos aún aquella noche, en la que sus pensamientos le pertenecían a otros horrores.

Con sus dedos, acariciaba el abundante pelaje de Potya, su gato, que dormía plácidamente acurrucado en la cama junto a él. El animal era arisco con toda la familia excepto con Yuri, por quién cada atardecer abandonaba su cómodo lugar debajo de la cama.

—Moscú se está muriendo tan deprisa como Leningrado. Y ella, ella insiste en que la vida de un muchacho vale más que la dignidad de una nación entera.

Su voz se escuchó áspera, como si en un inicio se rehusara a hablar. Bastó, sin embargo, para que Nikolai depositara su libro en la mesa de noche y le dirigiera a su nieto una mirada atenta, por encima de los lentes de lectura.

—Te lo dije ya en la cena y no me cansaré de repetirlo, Yuri —respondió—. Has tomado la decisión correcta.

—Escogí el único camino que tengo, abuelo. Si fuera de otra manera, como quiere mi madre, sería un desertor incluso antes de ser soldado. Un traidor. —El desprecio impregnaba cada una de sus palabras, dejando escapar por fin el odio que sentía cada vez que veía a sus compañeros de escuela dejar la ciudad por la noche, para escapar lejos, a una región inhóspita que no hubiese sido aún tocada por la guerra.

—Tu madre tiene que aprender muchas cosas. Es como una niña, que cree que el mundo debe dejar de seguir su curso porque a ella le asusta —murmuró, apenas articulando las palabras. En su nieto, Nikolai volcaba todo aquello que no pudo arraigar en el espíritu frágil y roto de su hija—. No seas tan duro con ella; ponte en su lugar, aunque luego decidas seguir tu propio camino.

—Cree que me mueven mis caprichos, mi voluntad por alejarme de ella... maldición, si así fuera, ¡estaría en Vladivostok con mi padre!

Al ser consciente de sus palabras, Yuri calló de inmediato y apretó los labios. Nikolai guardó silencio ante tan incómoda declaración. En el fondo, sabía que Yuri era consciente del abandono voluntario y caprichoso del único hombre al que podía llamar padre, a pesar de no conocer su rostro.

—Él era un buen hombre... —susurró con calma—, pero la guerra fue demasiado para él. Cuando regresó, tardó pocos meses en descubrir que la vida que buscaba no estaba en Moscú.

—Pero él era soldado, y un comunista —respondió Yuri. Era incapaz de comprender cómo alguien que reuniera características tan heroicas podía desdeñar tan fácilmente de las pruebas que le imponía la vida. Si bien no guardaba rencor alguno contra aquella sombra de su pasado, no eran pocas las veces que se encontraba pensando en cómo hubiese sido tener un padre que se ocupara de acallar las objeciones pasivas que su madre constantemente arrojaba contra el sabio y viejo Nikolai.

En medio de la penumbra, a la que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado, vio cómo su abuelo enderezaba sus lentes.

—Era solo un hombre.

—También lo era Lenin —dijo Yuri. No parecía dispuesto a irse a dormir pronto, a pesar del cansancio crónico que cargaba en su cuerpo desde que había empezado a trabajar en la fábrica, hacía ya tres años. Un turno de seis horas, tras siete de escuela, podía conseguir que hasta el espíritu más enérgico se apagara. Con las obligaciones, se terminaron también las tardes de patinaje en la pista de hielo en el centro de Moscú, y se redujeron los días que podía acompañar a su amiga en sus prácticas de tiro. No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que la eterna vitalidad infantil acabara por desvanecerse.

—Él también lo fue, Yurotchka —respondió Nikolai—; él también se enfrentó a disyuntivas imposibles y dolorosas, también fue derrotado ante la muerte, a la que nadie nunca logró vencer de una vez y para siempre.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Los hombres pueden morir, pueden ser derrotados, e incluso desertar en su lealtad a una causa; por el motivo que sea —le explicó—. No debes pasar tu vida entera intentando emular a hombres ejemplares, sino forjar tu propio camino hacia aquello en lo que tú desees creer. Recuérdalo mañana, y más aún, recuérdalo cuando estés en el frente con un fusil en la mano y órdenes explícitas de matar a otros hombres.

Yuri agradecía cada porción de sabiduría que podía recibir de su abuelo. Recogía cada fragmento con entusiasmo, y los atesoraba en su inconsciente, como si fueran piezas que, por separado, parecían inconexas y poco congruentes, pero que serían de gran ayuda cuando se le presentara la situación de juntarlas.

—Yo quiero expulsar a las tropas de Hitler de nuestra tierra. Solo eso.

El sencillo fervor de su tono de voz escondía a la perfección la segunda intención, no menos ansiada, de lograr que su abuelo pudiera sentirse orgulloso de él. Más allá de todas las distinciones con las que solía soñar, todos los puestos que deseaba alcanzar en la empinada escalera hacia el Politburó, estaba ese objetivo último.

—Eso es a lo primero que todo hombre debe aspirar, en los tiempos que corren —finalizó Nikolai. Hizo ademán de volver a tomar el libro que reposaba en su mesa de noche, una señal para que su nieto se tumbara en la cama y cerrara los ojos—. Pero ahora debes descansar.

—Mañana será otro día, entonces —murmuró Yuri, con los labios pegados a su vieja almohada de plumas y los dedos enroscados en el suave pelaje blanco de su mascota. El gato lo había acompañado la mitad de su vida; era el as que Nikolai tenía bajo la manga para conseguir que se quedara en su cama cuando el cielo se estremecía por los truenos.

En algún lugar de la Unión, un abuelo podía estar intentando distraer a su nieto de las bombas que hacían reventar el firmamento.

—Un día muy importante —ratificó Nikolai—. Ya duérmete, Yurochtka —dijo con dulzura, como si fuera ya consciente de que esa podía ser la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de dirigirse a su nieto como si fuera el niño que solía cargar en brazos.

Cuando Yuri cerró los ojos y relajó su mente excitada, dio lugar a que la guerra y la muerte, que muy a pesar de las circunstancias le habían resultado lejanas hasta el momento, se inmiscuyeran en su consciencia como un horizonte cercano.

* * *

La fila entera, vista desde lejos, recorría un largo trecho de la extensa cuadra, desconociendo a los transeúntes silenciosos que intentaban abrirse camino entre tal multitud de chicos y, en muy menor medida, chicas que esperaban completar su alistamiento. A medida que se acercaba, alcanzó a ver las expresiones de todos aquellos jóvenes, algunos de los cuales no debían llegar siquiera a los dieciocho años. En sus rostros se evidenciaba entusiasmo, pasión, esperanza y determinación. Algunos permanecían firmes y en silencio, mientras que otros, organizados en pequeños grupos, charlaban incansablemente sobre trivialidades.

No era para nada inaudito que, en la ciudad de Moscú, tantos jóvenes voluntariosos se apresuraran a ofrecer sus almas al Ejército Rojo; y la cantidad se había duplicado una vez que las tropas nazis fueron expulsadas de las cercanías la ciudad, en enero. Las razones para tal repentina adhesión eran múltiples: amor a la patria, deseo de venganza, miedo al reclutamiento forzado que recaía en todos los varones a partir de cierta edad y, por supuesto, la necesidad netamente juvenil de probarse a sí mismos. Yuri guardaba un cierto rencor contra el último grupo, al que lo movían motivos egoístas y falsos, pero sabía también que la Unión no estaba en condiciones de rechazar a ningún recluta. Hasta el más inútil de los soldados podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte a la hora de detener a un tanque, o desactivar una mina terrestre.

Avanzó con aire altanero para colocarse al final de la fila. Sobre su inmaculada camisa blanca, llevaba con orgullo el distintivo que lo diferenciaba de gran parte de todos aquellos chicos como miembro de pleno derecho del Komsomol. No era más que una pequeña insignia con la forma de una bandera roja y la cara de Lenin encima de ella, pero todos los que la portaban le tenían un profundo cariño. Era el símbolo mismo de la libertad.

Antes de que pudiera hallar un lugar adecuado para esperar, oyó que gritaban su nombre. Era una voz que conocía de sobra, del patio del colegio y las reuniones de la organización.

La joven pelirroja se encontraba en la mitad de la fila, y agitaba con ímpetu el brazo izquierdo para llamar la atención de Yuri. Verla le causó una grata sorpresa, que jamás reconocería abiertamente frente a ella. Mila Babicheva era de las personas que no olvidaban fácilmente las muestras de afecto descuidado que lograba obtener de la persona arisca que era su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yuri cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no tener que verse obligado a sostener una conversación entre gritos.

—¿No lo sabes, camarada Plisetsky? —Exhibía una sonrisa enorme, poco acorde con la situación entera—. Mira a tu alrededor, y dime qué ves.

—¿Acaso estás tomándome el pelo? —Empezaba a mostrarse furioso, a pesar de saber que lo de Mila era solo un juego—. Sí, tienes que estar bromeando. No tienes ningún tipo de entrenamiento para ser enfermera, y mucho menos doctora. Si crees que puedes recibir un curso de corta duración y ya, estás...

Como respuesta, recibió un duro golpe en el hombro que le hizo soltar una exclamación. Mila no estaba interesada en reprimir aquellos gestos bruscos que, a pesar de poder llegar a costarle una llamada de atención por parte de su madre, le habían ganado un lugar irremplazable entre sus compañeros de tiro y los muchachos del Komsomol.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó—. Sabes que mi único talento es el rifle...

—Tú no...

—Yuri, ¡la Stavka ha emitido un comunicado en el que acepta a las mujeres! —reveló por fin, con los enormes ojos azules rebosantes de emoción—. ¡Por fin podemos mostrar nuestro valor como combatientes, luchando codo a codo con ustedes!

—Ya era hora de que eso sucediera —dijo Yuri, expresando su sorpresa en la lentitud con la que pronunció sus palabras—. El frente no deja de sufrir bajas todos los días; necesita refuerzos constantes... sin importar qué mano dispare el fusil. —A medida que hablaba, sin mostrarse demasiado convencido, cobraba consciencia de que la mirada de su amiga exhibía un dejo de decepción, como si hubiese estado esperando otro tipo de reacción de su parte.

Sabía lo mucho que Mila había estado esperando por ese momento, incluso desde antes de comenzar a considerarlo una opción. Hasta la fecha, solo unas pocas mujeres conseguían destacar en el frente como soldados. Eran casos aislados y muy excepcionales, entre las que Babicheva no hubiese tardado en figurar aún si las cosas no cambiaban para todas. Con tan solo veintiún años, la intrépida muchacha era miembro del Komsomol y la mejor de la clase de mujeres en la academia de tiro a la que asistía desde los quince. Llevaba su carácter aguerrido en la sangre. Su padre, Viktor Babichev, era general en el NKVD, y tan solo unos meses atrás había recibido de manos del mismísimo Stalin la máxima distinción estatal, Héroe de la Unión Soviética, por haber contribuido de forma ejemplar a mantener el orden en una ciudad amenazada por la _Wehrmacht_.

Mila era la única mujer entre los hijos del señor Babichev y su esposa Galina, la tercera de cuatro hermanos. El mayor, Volodia, era marino y se encontraba en Sebastopol. Borís, piloto de la fuerza aérea, cumplía su deber en Leningrado; y el menor, Ilyushenka, con tan solo quince años, soñaba con seguir los pasos de su padre en tan prestigiosa institución.

Por lo menos dentro de su familia, Mila no tenía competencia a la hora de colocar sus balas en el blanco deseado. Ella misma era el producto perfecto y esperable de una familia de militares orgullosamente bolcheviques.

Una media sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Yuri al ser testigo de la felicidad de su amiga, que relucía en sus ojos como una antorcha inmortal a pesar de la decepción inicial. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella sola resultaba más valiosa para un ejército que una docena de muchachitos mediocres. Confiaba en ella. Por eso mismo, alzó el brazo e hizo ademán de estrechar su mano en un gesto de profundo respeto. La muchacha devolvió el saludo, pero antes de soltarlo, apretó su mano con fuerza y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo para envolverlo con sus brazos.

—Te extrañé mucho, Yura —confesó, contra la camisa que cubría el hombro del chico—. Asumo que las cartas que envié se perdieron por culpa del cerco... Es una pena, porque escribí tantas, ni te imaginas.

A juzgar por su voz, parecía profundamente apenada por tan predecible inconveniente, pero Yuri no dejó pasar una oportunidad de bromear para neutralizar el dramatismo intencional que Mila le imprimía a cada situación.

—¿Debo agradecer eso? —dijo, soltando una risa corta—. Sabes que no puedo leer todas las cartas, mucho trabajo... —Se removió algo incómodo entre los fuertes brazos de la joven, hasta que se vio obligada a dejarlo ir y separarse de él para dirigirle una mirada cómplice.

—¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en tu nuevo trabajo? —la sonrisa volvía a hacerse presente en su rostro agraciado; de repente se encontraba muy deseosa de ponerse al día con Yuri, a quién no había podido ver por seis largos meses.

Tras el cerco fallido de la ciudad, Mila abandonó temporalmente sus estudios en la universidad para ser enviada por sus superiores de la escuela de tiro, junto a los mejores de sus compañeros, a una aldea en las afueras de Moscú, para aprender a matar hombres. El plan era entrenar a jóvenes tiradores, especialmente mujeres que no habían sido enviadas al frente, para convertirlos en partisanos, emulando aquellos movimientos surgidos en las zonas ocupadas. Pero muy pronto la prioridad puesta en la defensa de la capital se esfumó en favor de la urgente necesidad de enviar refuerzos al frente occidental.

—No, no —respondió Yuri—. Quiero saber... ¿qué dijeron tus padres sobre... ya sabes... esto? —cuestionó con entusiasmo renovado.

A Mila la pregunta pareció hacerle gracia, porque escondió una risa en un sutil gesto de sus labios.

—Mi madre se opuso, como suele hacerlo con cada una de mis decisiones —dijo con una calma que apenas parecía apaciguar la tormenta contenida en su mirada.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Tu pregunta debería ser... qué fue lo que no me dijo. —Soltó un suspiro pesado, dispuesta a escupir una larga lista de argumentos frágiles—. Que no aceptaría que _su niña_ la abandonara; que podía comprenderlo de mis hermanos, que por algo le salieron varones, pero yo... ¡Ni siquiera parecieron importarle mis aptitudes!

—¡Pero eso es cosa de madres! —la tranquilizó Yuri—. Mi madre también...

—No es lo mismo para ti, Yuri. Tú eres un chico —se apresuró a responder Mila—. A ti, tarde o temprano te reclutarán contra la voluntad de tu madre, pero en nuestro caso, la defensa de algo tan preciado como la libertad de nuestro pueblo, parece estar reducido a una opción. Y no es una opción, es una obligación —sentenció—. Desearía poder pedirle a Stalin... que me permita armar a todos los chicos y chicas mayores de quince años, enseñarles a disparar un fusil, artillería antiaérea... que se les permita a todos defender lo que es suyo —acotó con dureza y decisión.

Ella también sentía un deprecio indescriptible por los cobardes y los traidores, a pesar de no haber aún experimentado en carne propia el verdadero horror del frente, ni conocer aún aquella fuerza oscura y macabra de la guerra que obligaba a jóvenes fuertes y voluntariosos a desertar.

—Es una idea excelente, pero... Mila, alguien tiene que quedarse en la retaguardia, asegurándose de que todo funcione correctamente, que la Unión siga existiendo, que los recursos lleguen al frente... —Era lo que les reiteraba el capataz de la fábrica a los pocos que quedaban, en su mayoría mujeres, ancianos y adolescentes menores de edad.

Unos años atrás, él habría secundado el plan extremo de Mila con el doble de entusiasmo; habría considerado una excelente idea volcar ciegamente todos los recursos de los que disponían contra los nazis, sin atenerse a la efectividad real del plan. Pero los años en la fábrica le enseñaron muchas cosas, como el simple hecho de que los recursos eran limitados y que la guerra ofensiva era la mejor manera de destruirlos.

—Bueno, sí... eso es lo que me dijo mi padre, a pesar de haber defendido mi postura frente a mi madre.

—Él mismo se ha probado más útil en Moscú que en el frente —dijo Yuri.

—Sí —reconoció Mila, con la cabeza gacha—. Pero yo soy inútil aquí. Pregunté a mi madre qué sentido tenía haber sido entrenada como francotiradora, si no podía usar mis habilidades para servir, ¿y quieres saber lo que ella me dijo?

—Dime —Yuri empezaba ya a perderse en aquella fiel reconstrucción de la cena familiar de la noche anterior en casa de su amiga.

—Que no iba a encontrar la gloria que buscaba en la guerra, sino en un buen marido y unos hijos adorables, tal como le sucedió a ella —le respondió con la voz distorsionada por la rabia que se amontonaba en la garganta—. No me malinterpretes, Yuri —agregó de inmediato. Tenía la mirada fija en un horizonte lejano, y los labios curvados en una tenue sonrisa—. A mí, me gustaría casarme con el hombre adecuado cuando sea el momento, también tener unos cuantos hijos, pero, ¿qué clase de alma egoísta podría pensar en traer niños a un mundo tan hostil y turbulento?

—Tendrás que esperar al fin de la guerra, que cada vez parece más lejano. Entonces, deberás elegir entre los pocos varones que hayan quedado. —El tono de Yuri estaba impregnado de un sarcasmo mordaz, la única postura que podía parecer permitirse ante la cruel perspectiva de la muerte de tantos hombres jóvenes, tantos futuros esposos y padres de familia. La guerra, no conforme con destruir familias ya establecidas, avanzaba sin piedad sobre aquellas que aguardaban por concretarse.

La fila avanzaba lentamente, pero con una constancia casi cronometrada. Cada vez que Yuri y Mila veían que el grupo que los precedía daba un paso hacia delante, ellos los imitaban con rapidez, para luego retomar fácilmente la conversación que los entretenía apenas en una mañana tan gris como aquella.

—De verdad, deseo no tener que hacer eso.

De repente, el rostro de la chica se mostraba compungido, producto de los pensamientos horrendos que surcaban su cabeza. Yuri se debatió entre proceder a consolarla, e ignorar su dolor pasajero. Al sentirse incapaz de lidiar con las emociones ajenas, eligió la segunda opción.

—Mira, ya casi estamos adentro —anunció, rompiendo con la atmósfera densa que, de un momento a otro, se había apoderado del espacio que los separaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Yuri pudo notar como su amiga juntaba sus manos con fuerza sobre el pecho, frotándolas constantemente con afán inquieto. A pesar de ser una muchacha esbelta y fuerte a resultas de sus arduos entrenamientos, era imposible desterrar de su cuerpo el aspecto delicado que había acompañado a la escolar enfermiza que solía ser. Desde su primer encuentro con Yuri, hacía ya cinco años, que se quejaba incansablemente de haber heredado la fragilidad física de su madre, contingencia que logró revertir unos años después, cuando sus prácticas de tiro se convirtieron en mucho más que un simple pasatiempo.

Mila era la mujer más fuerte que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, y no dudaba jamás en llamarla su mejor amiga, en considerarla su igual en la dignidad a la que ambos aspiraban como fieles ciudadanos soviéticos. No obstante, los ojos de la chica mostraban, de repente, la tristeza compartida por todas aquellas jóvenes que veían a sus enamorados partir hacia el frente.

—¿Estás bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Yuri tras un silencio interrumpido por los molestos murmullos de los desconocidos que los rodeaban.

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a responder, sacudiendo levemente las cortas hebras pelirrojas que le caían sobre la frente con aire desprolijo—. Solo... me distraje un instante.

—Eso está bien... a todos puede sucedernos —murmuró Yuri. No deseaba ahondar demasiado en los sentimientos que anidaban en el corazón de su amiga. El cariño que sentía por ella se materializaba en sus largas charlas sobre política, cine y obras de ballet. Ninguno de los dos había intentado jamás traspasar barreras más íntimas, por el mero hecho de que jamás se sintieron necesitados de hacerlo.

Guardaron silencio mientras esperaban a que el joven que aguardaba delante de ellos completara su registro en la oficina. Su turno llegó muy pronto, y Yuri tuvo que insistir a Mila que entrara antes que él, al haber sido la primera en llegar. Parecía haberse puesto nerviosa de repente, cuando se quitó el sombrero apresuradamente para depositarlo en las manos de Yuri hasta que volviera a salir al exterior. El joven, apenas capaz de disimular su admiración, esbozó una sonrisa escondida cuando su amiga le dio la espalda.

—¿Es tu novia? —cuestionó sin tapujos el chico que esperaba atrás.

—No —respondió Yuri, dándose la vuelta con las manos bien hundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo—, es mi amiga.

—¿Y qué esperas? —le soltó con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos oscuros—. Es muy bonita.

Yuri veía con malos ojos que una persona repleta de cualidades admirables acabara siendo reducida vilmente a su belleza.

—Ella es fuerte; y eso es todo lo que importa —respondió, con intención de terminar la conversación allí—. Una belleza que solo puede alardear de eso, jamás hará una buena camarada.

Ingresó al edificio, estrujando distraídamente el gorro de Mila entre sus manos. A pesar de la trémula luz que iluminaba el pasillo, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las paredes, tapizadas con afiches que Yuri había visto ya cientos de veces en la escuela, en el local moscovita del Komsomol, en el metro o en clubes deportivos. _"¡Defendamos Moscú!" "¡La Patria te llama!" "¿Cómo estás ayudando tú al frente?" "Komsomolets, ¡sea un héroe de la Gran Guerra Patria!"_

 _"Jóvenes hombres y mujeres, defiendan la libertad, la Patria y el honor que sus padres han ganado"._

Por más que cada una de aquellas imágenes enardeciera su odio y resentimiento hacia los invasores, no necesitaba de exhortaciones para lanzarse a la lucha. El trabajo de la propaganda estaba dirigido a nadie más que a los cobardes, a los hijos ingratos de la patria.

El recibidor de la planta baja recordaba un poco al de la única _dacha_ que Yuri conocía. A pesar del polvo que se acumulaba en los zócalos y el crujido infernal que emitía el piso con cada paso que daba, no se le hizo difícil imaginar que aquel lugar podría haber albergado una reunión de aristócratas tan solo treinta años atrás. En lugar de las majestuosas alfombras y el samovar que se aparecían en su mente al fantasear con aquel escenario, la sala estaba casi vacía, a excepción de un banco arrimado a la pared y dos escritorios ocupados cada uno por un _voenkom_ , comisarios encargados del alistamiento.

Yuri se aproximó al que estaba libre, y el comisario tuvo solo que lanzarle una mirada de reojo para entregarle el sencillo formulario y una pluma. Se dispuso a llenarlo, mientras permitía a su atención desviarse hacia aquel que atendía a su amiga.

—¿Osas desoír las órdenes del Estado Mayor, del camarada Stalin? —preguntó ella con una calma desafiante. De reojo, Yuri pudo observar cómo su cuerpo estaba demasiado inclinado sobre el escritorio, con los puños cerrados y apoyados sobre la superficie.

—Mi trabajo consiste en recibir órdenes, señorita —respondió el hombre con una ironía monótona—, y me es inevitable preguntarme si a usted la tarea no le queda demasiado grande.

La pluma de Yuri se detuvo en seco en medio de una palabra, dejando una mancha de tinta que atravesó el delgado fajo de papeles sobre el que escribía. Llenaba los espacios vacíos con una urgencia ansiosa, ignorando el hecho de que su cursiva desprolija acabaría convirtiéndose en el dolor de cabeza del pobre oficial que recibiera el documento. No podía evitarlo si tenía su atención puesta en Mila.

—No dudó de ello con ninguno de mis compañeros, camarada comisario —replicó, elevando su tono considerablemente. En lugar de acobardarla, sentir el rechazo por parte del comisario la hizo henchirse de un orgullo que había forjado, con tozudez y perseverancia, durante los largos meses de invierno que duró su entrenamiento. Del bolsillo de su abrigo, sacó un papel y lo desdobló con cuidado para posarlo pulcramente sobre la mesa—. No pensé tener que llegar a esto, pero soy francotiradora certificada —declaró, sonriente.

Con desconfianza, el hombre cogió el papel y lo escudriñó con el desdén furioso de quién ha perdido la partida. Le bastó un largo e incómodo silencio para volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—No serás la primera, ni la última mujer en el frente —expresó con cautela—, pero para mí es imposible no preocuparme por el futuro de esta nación. Con las mujeres también muriendo en el frente, ¿quién se encargará de criar a los niños que queden atrás?

El silencio tenso que siguió a la pregunta, se vio interrumpido por un bufido irónico que escapó de labios de Yuri.

—Todos los días llegan noticias atroces del frente, camarada. Los nazis no se detienen ni siquiera cuando sus víctimas son ancianos y niños. —Mila hablaba desde la sensibilidad intrínseca que el mundo en el que vivían asignaba a las muchachas jóvenes, pero con el ineludible elemento de crudeza que la guerra lograba por introducir en el lenguaje cotidiano de millones de personas bajo asedio—. En el frente ya han muerto millones de valientes; si no tomamos las armas nosotras también, pronto no habrá ningún niño al que criar.

—Me queda claro, pero...

Apenas acabó con el formulario, Yuri dejó la pluma a un lado y limpió sus dedos con el mismo pañuelo que usaban todos los que pasaban por allí. En el momento en que entregó los papeles, sintió por fin la necesidad apremiante de darse la vuelta e intervenir.

—Impedir que alguien luche por su Patria debería ser un crimen —sostuvo, con la furia impregnando cada una de sus palabras—. Habiendo en nuestro ejército tantos soldados que no saben siquiera hablar en ruso, ¿no es una orgullosa _komsomolka_ la mejor de las opciones?

Cansado de intentar discutir, y despojado de sus endebles armas discursivas, el comisario terminó por entregarle un formulario a Mila e indicar a Yuri que se dirigiera a una habitación al final del pasillo para una rápida prueba física. Afuera esperaban cientos de jóvenes que debían ser atendidos, y no podían permitirse semejante demora.

El cuarto era pequeño y sin ventanas, sofocante para todo aquel que llegara del exterior. Allí, un médico con planilla en mano se ocupó de realizar un rápido informe de sus antecedentes médicos, su estatura, el estado de sus músculos, dientes y visión.

—Felicidades, eres un chico muy sano —le dijo casi con sorpresa, mientras observaba con cuidado los resultados en la planilla—. ¿Qué tal te llevas con el alcohol?

Era una pregunta difícil de eludir para la mayoría de los jóvenes.

—No del todo mal. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero no tengo permitido embriagarme en días laborables —dijo con los labios apretados y la mirada solemne.

—Serás un alivio para los oficiales —respondió el médico con una sonrisa.

—No deseo causar molestia alguna, señor —declaró. Yuri era el dolor de cabeza de su madre, así como de muchos de sus profesores y compañeros de clase, pero con los años acabó por forjar una férrea disciplina para aquello que consideraba importante—. Yo solo quiero luchar.

Su sinceridad pareció resucitar la nostalgia de la juventud en los cálidos ojos grises del anciano. Los tiempos que corrían hacían que cualquier padre pudiese ver, en la persona de un joven desconocido, a un hijo que se encontraba lejos o que tal vez ya había perdido.

—Pelea bien y regresa —le pidió, tomándose la libertad de apoyar su mano, arrugada pero firme, sobre el hombro del muchacho—. Cuando acabe la guerra, iniciará una nueva lucha igual de ardua para volver a la vida. Nuestro país necesitará de muchos jóvenes voluntariosos como tú que aseguren el futuro de todos.

—Gracias. —El resto de las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta, sofocadas por su repentina turbación.

Pero bastó una sola para sellar aquella promesa silenciosa. No podía prometerle al hombre que sus seres queridos regresarían del campo de batalla. No los conocía. En el fondo, ni siquiera él tenía la certeza de regresar. La guerra era aún una realidad ajena a él, a pesar de que insistiera constantemente en tenerla presente. Faltaba todavía recorrer un trecho para encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte.

—¡Camarada Plisetsky!

La llamada de atención por parte del comisario lo sacó de su breve ensoñación, justo cuando se disponía a salir al exterior para esperar a Mila. Giró su cuerpo apenas, lo suficiente para llegar a ver al hombre por encima del hombro.

—Recibirás una citación formal dentro de pocos días. Perteneces al Ejército Rojo ahora; si no acudes al llamado, se te juzgará como desertor —puntualizó, repitiendo aquello que debía recordarles a todos.

Yuri solo asintió, firme y decidido. Llevó su mano extendida a su sien, ofreciendo su mejor versión del saludo militar.

—No tan rápido, niñato —se burló el otro, mientras ponía a punto los formularios para los nuevos muchachos que entraban a la oficina—. No serás un soldado hasta que cojas un fusil en el campo de batalla.

—Me temo que no falta mucho para eso, camarada comisario.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO Y ACLARACIONES BREVES** (si tienen alguna duda sobre procesos o personajes históricos mencionados, no duden en consultarme; estaré feliz de comentarles sobre ellos. Por obvias razones doy mucho por sentado, pero sé que no todos tienen por qué saberlo):

* **Luftwaffe** : Fuerza aérea del ejército del Tercer Reich (Wehrmacht).

* **Komsomol** : Organización juvenil del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética (el rango de edad es de 14 a 28 años). Los miembros masculinos se llaman **komsomolets** (singular) y los femeninos **komsomolka**.

* **Distrito Presnensky** : En la época en la que se desarrolla la historia, fue un distrito industrial y contenía en su mayoría residencias para la clase obrera.

* **Kommunalki (plural de kommunalka)** : Apartamento comunitario en el que varias familias comparten un piso. A cada una le corresponde una habitación y comparten la cocina y el baño. Eran muy comunes en las ciudades grandes durante la época soviética, y hoy en día lo siguen siendo en Rusia para las familias obreras. Solían ser casas de familias adineradas que, luego de la revolución, fueron divididas para que en lugar de una familia pudieran vivir varias y si bien hoy en día se paga un alquiler, en aquella época, tener un trabajo en la ciudad les daba automáticamente el derecho a una habitación.

* **Pequeños de Octubre** : Organización del Partido Comunista para niños de entr años. Al cumplir 9, solían integrarse en la **Organización de Pioneros Vladímir** **Lenin** , que incluía niños y adolescentes de entre 10 y 15 años. Yuri pasó por todo el proceso.

* **Krasnaya Svezdá** (Estrella Roja): Periódico oficial del Ejército Rojo.

* **Leningrado** : Nombre soviético de la actual San Petersburgo (desde 1924 hasta 1991). Durante gran parte de la Gran Guerra Patria, estuvo bajo asedio hasta ser liberada. Nunca cayó, pero el cerco de unos tres años fue brutal y muchos civiles murieron de hambre adentro.

 ***Voenkomat** : Abreviación rusa para "comisariado militar", una agencia local que se ocupaba de todos los asuntos de reclutamiento y movilización militar.

* **NKVD** : Abreviación rusa para "Comisariado del Pueblo para Asuntos Internos". Como su nombre indica, se encargaba de asuntos de seguridad interna (funciones policiales, transporte, bomberos, guardia fronteriza). En la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hubo incluso algunas divisiones de la NKVD en el frente. En la época en la que se desarrolla el fic, su jefe fue el georgiano **Lavrenti Beria**.

* **Dacha** : Eran casas de campo que pertenecían en principio a la nobleza del período zarista, pero tras la revolución y el posterior proceso de burocratización del poder, eran parte de las atribuciones de los miembros más altos de la estructura burocrática del Partido.

* **Stavka** : Así se conocía al Estado Mayor de las fuerzas armadas de la Unión Soviética. Durante la Gran Guerra Patria. Un día después de la invasión, fue puesto bajo control directo de **Iósif Stalin** (Secretario General del Partido Comunista –puesto que tenía la preeminencia de facto en las estructura política de la URSS- entre 1922 y su muerte en 1952).

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, lamento mucho la demora de dos meses. Aquí estoy peleando mi propia batalla contra un cuatrimestre particularmente complicado y los exámenes de noviembre :c**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo introductorio de Yuri y Mila. Como ven (y como dije en las notas), la historia empieza unos meses antes de la batalla porque me gusta situar a cada personaje en su contexto, y a la misma época también.**

 **¿Qué les parecieron este Yuri y esta Mila? En lo personal, amo hacerlos así; sobretodo a Mila defendiendo un derecho recientemente adquirido :D Sí, como ella menciona por ahí, las mujeres oficialmente fueron admitidas como combatientes en 1942 y en la época SOLO el Ejército Rojo lo permitía. Luego, personal médico y de comunicaciones femenino hubo en todos los países, pero la Unión Soviética tuvo esa particularidad. Antes de esta fecha, hubo muy pocas mujeres que combatieron, entre ellas una francotiradora ucraniana muy conocida que fue Lyudmila Pavlinchenko, pero lo suyo fue excepcional. Recién se abrió la primera Escuela Central de Entrenamiento de Francotiradores femeninos en 1943 (poquito después del fin de este fic), y de ahí salieron varias. Sin embargo, como dije arriba, desde 1942 las mujeres podían alistarse como voluntarias.**

 **En el capítulo anterior olvidé decirles que en Karagandá no está lleno de alemanes porque está ocupada, NO, los alemanes nazis nunca llegaron hasta ahí. Ellos son los Alemanes del Volga, que vivieron en la cuenca del Volga por siglos (desde el período del imperio), pero que al comenzar la invasión nazi, fueron deportados a Kazajistán y para esa época el 70% de la población de Karagandá eran alemanes del Volga.**

 **En dos semanas termina mi ola de exámenes así que espero poder dedicarle más tiempo a esto. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. 3 En marcha

NOTA: Las dos historias paralelas, transcurren en meses distintos. Puse la fecha exacta al inicio de cada una para que se siga mejor el hilo por separado. Esta situación va a regularizarse cuando ambas tramas se encuentren dentro de un par de capítulos.

3\. EN MARCHA

 _21 de mayo, 1942. Moscú, RSFSR, Unión Soviética._

Cientos de voces se perdían en el bullicio incesante de la estación de ferrocarril, que tantas despedidas había presenciado ya en los últimos meses. Las órdenes de los oficiales y los encargados del tren sobrevolaban la atmósfera densa, desoyendo los murmullos íntimos y los llantos silenciosos que se intercambiaban las familias.

Svetlana Nikoláyevna repartía una cantidad poco discreta de besos sobre las mejillas y la frente de su hijo. No parecía preocuparle demasiado que sus lágrimas saladas dibujaran surcos húmedos en la piel blanca del muchacho, que se limitaba a aguardar en silencio, permitiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que su madre descargara sus penas en él.

—Mi niño... mi pequeño Yurochka... —Sus murmullos no eran más que un lamento sin sentido, derrotados en su intento por hacer que Yuri renunciara a su voluntad.

Las dos semanas de espera se les habían escurrido a ambos entre los dedos. Yuri, demasiado impaciente a la espera de su llamado, se precipitaba todas las mañanas a recoger el correo y saltaba de la silla cada vez que alguien de afuera llegaba preguntando por su familia. Su desilusión crecía con cada día, mientras que su madre, sumida en una muda resignación, lo observaba con el dolor enredado en las entrañas.

El día en que por fin llegó un aviso a nombre de Yuri Ivánovich Plisetsky, madre e hijo habían logrado establecer entre ellos una tregua no pactada. No sin amargura, ella consiguió aceptar que el destino de su hijo era unirse a los millones de muchachos jóvenes movilizados por su nación; y Yuri, muy a regañadientes, optó por dejar de lado su actitud combativa hasta que llegara su momento de partir.

Era ese el motivo por el cual permitía a Svetlana besarlo como a un niño y enterrar sus dedos cariñosos en sus cabellos rubios y lacios. Aún los llevaba lo suficientemente largos como para permitir tales caricias.

Detrás de su hija, Nikolai observaba la escena en silencio. Cargaba con el modesto equipaje de su nieto, que consistía únicamente de una vieja maleta de cuero donde llevaba sus pertenencias más elementales. Escondía sus ganas de abrazarlo detrás de una sonrisa apacible, demasiado consciente de que la escena que presenciaban sus ojos no debía ser perturbada por nada del mundo.

—Escucha, Yuri. —Svetlana se separó finalmente del chico. Tenía los ojos verdes hinchados por el llanto y la nariz enrojecida. Estrujaba contra su rostro un pañuelo blanco, ya muy arrugado y humedecido—. Prométeme que regresarás conmigo, con tu madre... —le pidió. Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar por desbordarla, pero su hijo logró contenerla posando sus manos sobre sus hombros frágiles.

—No puedo prometerte eso... —dijo apenas en un susurro, rogando porque el viento se llevara sus palabras.

Le siguió un silencio sepulcral, en el que Yuri temió por el impacto de sus palabras, y Svetlana se limitó a observarlo con cautela.

—Tengo algo para darte, si tu partida es inevitable...

—Lo es, madre —respondió Yuri con firmeza.

La mujer se guardó sus palabras. Sus manos nerviosas se inmiscuyeron en los bolsillos internos del abrigo ligero que llevaba sobre el vestido, para extraer un objeto que Yuri no pudo reconocer al instante, al estar este cubierto por su puño cerrado.

—Por lo que más quieras, no me lo rechaces... —suplicó, con los ojos llorosos perdidos en los de su hijo, idénticos y fervorosos—. Ven, acércate.

Cuando su madre alzó la mano, la cadena se escurrió entre sus dedos y Yuri pudo ver de qué se trataba su regalo. Era una cruz de plata muy discreta, la misma que ella siempre llevaba encima, oculta entre sus vestidos y su pecho. A pesar de que su inicial reacción fue contener la respiración en un acto de sorpresa, Yuri se quedó quieto mientras Svetlana colocaba el símbolo en torno a su cuello. En el camino, el pequeño objeto de plata chocó deliberadamente con la insignia del Komsomol que tan orgullosamente portaba en su pecho. Entonces volvió a ponerse tenso.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con ella? —preguntó, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo de cemento.

—No es necesario que reces —respondió, acomodando los cabellos del chico con cariño—, pues yo lo haré por ti.

—La ayuda de tu dios me es irrelevante —declaró el joven. Sus dedos se dirigieron a la cruz para presionarla con fuerza. Era la primera vez que vestía una, y se sentía tan pesada... Buscó la mirada de Nikolai, en un silencioso pedido de ayuda; pero el anciano solo asintió con rectitud.

«Hazlo por ella. Solo por ella —parecía querer decirle.»

—Si no crees que Dios pueda ayudarte, está bien —dijo entonces Svetlana—. Considérala entonces como mi último regalo.

—No tengo objeciones para eso.

Los últimos besos de su madre, uno en cada mejilla, fueron tan vehementes que casi le dolieron. Les siguió un abrazo fuerte, al que él correspondió con un cariño del que se sentía incapaz de profesarle a ella. Luego, la mujer se apartó un paso, e inconscientemente Yuri llevó sus manos hacia el nuevo amuleto que había recibido, deshizo el primer botón de su camisa, y metió la cruz por debajo de la tela. No sabía rezar, nunca nadie le había enseñado; sin embargo, sí tenía inculcada la buena costumbre de no rechazar jamás un regalo hecho desde el amor y la buena voluntad.

Cuando Svetlana lo soltó, Nikolai se acercó cauteloso para entregarle la maleta. Él también tenía un regalo para darle. Le tendió una bolsa de tela bien cerrada con una cuerda; y Yuri supo al instante qué era lo que contenía.

—Sé lo mucho que te gustan —explicó el anciano con una sonrisa—, y mucho me temo que será lo último decente que comerás en mucho tiempo. —Yuri sabía que hablaba desde su dura experiencia en el frío frente del Extremo Oriente, hacía ya más de veinte años.

Deshizo la cuerda que sujetaba la bolsa y asomó la nariz por el orificio para deleitarse con el aroma delicioso de una docena de _pirozhki_ , su aperitivo favorito.

—Por lo menos, tendrás combustible para el viaje... ¿te han dicho dónde te enviarán? —preguntó, revistiendo sus palabras con un falso entusiasmo, en un esforzado intento por aligerar la tensión que pesaba sobre la estación entera.

Yuri parecía ya haberse entregado a sus emociones. El sutil aroma de los _pirozhki_ , la especialidad autoproclamada de su abuelo Nikolai, lo catapultaron súbitamente a su primera infancia. Era inevitable. Dejó caer la maleta en el suelo y ahogó un sollozo en el hombro ajeno cuando lo rodeó fuertemente con su brazo libre. Su abrazo fue correspondido al instante, permitiéndole relajarse y descargar, por primera vez, la angustia de la incertidumbre.

—Voy a extrañarte —farfulló, con los labios pegados al suéter de lana que llevaba el mayor.

—Te esperaré en casa, Yurochka... Durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ganar esta guerra.

Al escucharlo, comprendió al instante que, así como la honorable generación de su abuelo se había hecho con la victoria una vez, la de él debía recoger su legado para volver a poner en orden aquel mundo nuevamente perturbado. El deber le pesaba, pero en lugar de oprimirlo y torturarlo, le daba sentido a los primeros pasos que debía de emprender en su vida. Nikolai comprendía aquello tan bien como él, por lo que el hecho de que fuesen a extrañarse como nunca antes no podía borrar su pasión fervorosa por algo que los trascendía ambos; que los trascendía a todos.

Una vez estuvo seguro de haber logrado recuperar la compostura, Yuri se deshizo con cautela del agarre de su abuelo y le dirigió una mirada seria.

—Me los acabaré todos en el trayecto —declaró, señalando la bolsa cerrada—; y la próxima vez que coma uno, será contigo... y con mi madre... aquí en Moscú.

Según su razonamiento algo infantil, nada podía interponerse entre él y su objetivo. Ni los nazis, ni una bomba, ni siquiera la brutal escasez de harina y carne que, desde la invasión, azotaba las tiendas urbanas.

—Es un trato —dijo el anciano, aprovechando el momento para admirar la sonrisa de Yuri, que con el tiempo se volvía cada vez menos frecuente, y por ende más radiante y preciosa—. Ahora, vete; nadie esperará por ti si te quedas atrás. —Le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Sí, abuelo —acordó. Recogió la maleta del suelo, torciendo la boca al descubrir cuán pesada estaba.

Ni bien se hubo dado la vuelta, oyó el llamado de su madre.

—¡Yuri! ¡No olvides escribir!

—¡Te dije ayer que lo haré! —respondió con un grito. Tan larga despedida había acabado por sofocarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo rozar lo grosero, como cuando transitaba los años más espinosos de la adolescencia. Sin embargo, esa era su última promesa, que muy bien habría de cumplir.

A partir de ese momento, se encontró solo de cara al tren inmóvil y la multitud de personas que pululaban a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su equipaje fuera cargado en el vagón. Una sensación de inquietud anidó en su pecho mientras observaba a todas aquellas almas enfrentadas al desarraigo. Sentía aún la mirada de su única familia clavada en su espalda, pero luchó con éxito por suprimir el impulso que le obligaba a mirar atrás.

Esa era la mejor y única forma de decir adiós.

Tragó saliva y avanzó con decisión. Dentro suyo intentaba ocultar los miedos que comenzaban a aflorar de golpe, como si hubiesen estado esperando por ese momento, agazapados. No fue hasta que entregó su maleta que fue consciente del sabor a sangre dentro de su boca, producto de haber estado mordiendo la cara interna de su mejilla con tanta fuerza.

Estaba solo, sin nadie con quién compartir siquiera una mirada cómplice. A Mila la habían convocado tan solo cuatro días después de alistarse, para ser despachada directamente al frente. En su última carta, con fecha del 9 de mayo, le comunicó las noticias: la enviaban a la ciudad de Járkov en un osado intento por devolverla a manos soviéticas. Con el júbilo presente en cada una de sus letras, le informó también que había sido integrada en la 13° División de Guardias Fusileros comandada por el coronel Aleksandr Rodímtsev.

Yuri la envidió por una semana entera, hasta que el turno le llegó a él. Pero su arriesgada aventura distaba mucho de iniciar. Primero era menester que consiguiera dominar un rango decente de armas, aprendiera técnicas de supervivencia, y se curtiera lo suficiente para dejar atrás su condición de civil y convertirse en alguien digno de ser llamado _soldado_.

* * *

 _2 de abril, 1942. Taskent, República Socialista Soviética de Uzbekistán, Unión Soviética._

Pese al alivio que sintió cuando vio el primer rayo de luz matutino colarse por la estrecha ventanilla del vagón, Otabek no movió ninguno de sus músculos agarrotados. El traqueteo constante del tren permanecía en la memoria de sus huesos cansados incluso cuando el gigante a vapor se detenía en alguna estación de un pueblo perdido en el corazón de la estepa. Para él, era imposible deducir qué momento del día era, menos aún en dónde estaban. La incertidumbre era un mal crónico del pastor ingenuo que juega a ser soldado.

Pero aquella mañana era diferente. Había contado dos días enteros desde su partida de Alma-Ata; dos días que cuadraban bien con las palabras del oficial ferroviario. Taskent estaba por fin ante ellos.

Alia dormía profundamente, con la cabeza sobre su regazo y el cuerpo aovillado. Temió despertarla de su merecido descanso, tras días enteros de no haber podido pegar ojo por más de dos horas seguidas. Pero su arribo inminente a la estación pareció ser motivo suficiente para sacudirla por el hombro con cautela. La chica se removió bruscamente y no tardó en incorporarse de un salto. Tenía el rostro adormecido y sus cabellos desprolijos apuntando en direcciones distintas, pero sus ojos oscuros no tardaron en tornarse severos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le espetó con voz ronca y amedrentadora, con la mano alzada instintivamente preparada para propinarle un puñetazo.

—Creo que ya estamos por llegar —respondió su hermano, sin hacer demasiada gala de su certidumbre.

—¿Crees?

Cada una de las paradas parecía ser igual a la anterior. Siempre el mismo frío, la misma estepa pelada, y el viento indomable azotando sus abrigos maltrechos. De vez en cuando, alguna que otra montaña lejana se asomaba en el horizonte, para desaparecer poco después. A pesar de que solo habían estado en marcha unos siete días —contando las paradas inexplicablemente largas y su corta estadía de tres días en Alma-Ata—, a los dos les era difícil creer que aquel viaje tenía un destino final.

—Hoy es el amanecer del segundo día.

Otabek se puso de pie con dificultad, intentando mantener el equilibro sobre aquella superficie en constante movimiento. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la molesta sensación de no tener los pies bien afirmados sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, al ponerse de puntillas junto a la ventana, fue incapaz de atisbar un indicio de que la ciudad estaba cerca. Los rodeaba la misma llanura de siempre, con sus matorrales azarosos y el polvo que se arremolinaba en forma de nubes a la altura del suelo.

—¡Esto es Taskent! ¡Estoy seguro de ello, camarada! —le gritó un joven desde una de las esquinas del vagón.

Él se volteó con cautela. Era la primera vez que reparaba directamente en aquel joven. Era uno de los tantos que viajaban acurrucados en aquel vagón, pensado originalmente para transportar la producción de una región a otra. Tenía la piel morena tostada por el sol, nariz redonda y cejas espesas. Por su sonrisa tan grande y su rostro lampiño, parecía aparentar menos edad de la real.

—¿Cómo puedes estarlo? Si es todo lo mismo... —Otabek ocultó su desilusión detrás de la indiferencia.

—¡Yo soy de Taskent! —respondió con vehemente entusiasmo. Al hablar, no tenía que esforzarse demasiado en alzar la voz por encima del incesante ruido de la máquina.

—Ya veo... gracias.

No encontró otra respuesta para darle. Para él, tres palabras eran suficientes. Notó que Alia había aprovechado aquella breve interrupción para despabilarse y quitarse el abrigo; esperaba ya sentada contra la pared del vagón, a la espera del escueto desayuno que les servían a los reclutas. Había conseguido alistarse como voluntaria en Alma-Ata, pero nadie allí supo especificarle qué tipo de tareas tendría permitido desempeñar.

—Hace años que no piso Taskent... —comenzó el joven moreno, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo—, pero ya no queda nadie de mi familia allí.

Alia decidió ignorarlo, pero Otabek, a pesar de que ya tenía sus pensamientos puestos en otras preocupaciones, no dudó en dirigirle un gesto de cortesía: una mirada acompañada de unas palabras sencillas.

—¿Por qué?

Al instante se reprendió a sí mismo. Necesitó solo pensar en cuál sería su propia respuesta para juzgar la pregunta como la más inapropiada. Apartó la mirada, sin esforzarse demasiado por parecer interesado.

—Mi familia entera tuvo que abandonar la ciudad hace doce o trece años para trabajar en un _sovjoz_ cerca de Dzhambul —explicó con una apacible sonrisa en los labios, tan característica de aquellas personas que decidían reñir poco con las situaciones de la vida—. Nunca pensé que volvería a mi ciudad natal para convertirme en un soldado... jamás estuvo en mis planes, pero fueron esas las órdenes para todos los hombres adultos del _sovjoz_. ¡Tampoco pensé que acabaría en la misma división que mis compañeros de la brigada de trabajo!

Esta vez, Otabek se guardó de hacer preguntas para saciar su curiosidad, aunque las dudas empezaran a hacerse presentes en su cabeza. No le pareció oportuno preguntar qué era un _sovjoz_ , o el motivo exacto por el cual tuvo que dejar su ciudad. Se sentía un extraño en aquel mundo que le era tan familiar a todos aquellos con los que conversaba.

—Tus compañeros, ¿también son de Taskent? —preguntó.

—No, todos no —se apresuró a responder el chico—. Algunos son kazajos, otros rusos... las órdenes siempre se dan en ruso. Allí, aquí y en todos lados.

La variedad de contextos en los que había vivido aquel muchacho parecía haberlo convertido en un orgulloso políglota. Otabek no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de envidia y admiración.

—¿Tú sabes ruso?

Era una inquietud que venía carcomiendo su cabeza durante todo el trayecto. Además de su idioma natal, él solo conocía el de los uigures, que le resultaría completamente inútil en la Unión Soviética.

—¡Claro! ¡Nos lo enseñan en la escuela! —exclamó el chico, lanzándole una mirada de extrañeza—. ¿A qué clase de escuela fuiste tú?

Otabek bajó la mirada y soltó un profundo suspiro.

—No fui a la escuela —respondió, un poco avergonzado. Por primera vez sintió que la sequedad de su garganta le pasaba factura de la peor manera.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si hasta los campesinos recibimos la educación adecuada! —se alarmó el otro, abriendo muy grandes los ojo sredondos color avellana—. ¿Por qué ustedes no...?

Pudo notar que en sus ojos se encendía la llama de la curiosidad, tan difícil de omitir como de sofocar.

—Mi hermana y yo somos pastores. Jamás echamos raíces en la tierra. —Habló con voz queda, como si su pasado fuera el más preciado de los secretos.

—Pude deducirlo porque tus ropas son... no se parecen a las nuestras. —El joven vestía una camisa y unos pantalones sencillos, igual que los rusos y alemanes que se habían encontrado en las minas de Karagandá y la plaza de Alma-Ata—. Pero... —La perplejidad no daba indicios de abandonar el rostro del joven.

El estruendo del altavoz interrumpió la conversación. Todos los presentes en el vagón guardaron silencio, callándose atropelladamente entre ellos con sonidos enfadados. La voz del oficial apenas podía oírse a través del aparato, que emitía un sonido sucio y entrecortado. Otabek solo fue capaz de oír el nombre de la ciudad, _Taskent_ , porque el comunicado estaba en ruso.

—Ya hemos llegado —vociferó uno de los compañeros de brigada del joven uzbeko.

Fue en ese momento que el tren se detuvo, y un oficial agitado apareció por la puerta para ordenarles que descendieran a la estación. Antes de ponerse de pie, el chico moreno se acercó a Otabek y le tendió una mano, callosa y ennegrecida por la tierra acumulada de años en el mismo oficio de agricultor.

—Por cierto, soy Farid.

Otabek no dudó un segundo en estrechar su mano con seguridad. Si algo había aprendido de tanto observar a su padre durante su niñez, era la importancia de estrechar con fuerza la mano de otro hombre al momento de presentarse o cerrar tratos.

—Otabek; ella es mi hermana, Alia. —Hizo un ademán a dónde estaba la chica, que se ocupaba de sacudir su abrigo en silencio.

—Un placer conocerlos, y saber que seremos camaradas —dijo Farid con una sonrisa—. Otabek, Alia. —Cuando la miró, la aludida apartó la mirada con decisión.

Desde el andén de la estación de Taskent aún podía atisbarse la llanura desértica que habían surcado para llegar hasta allí. Pero una vez dentro, el panorama cambiaba radicalmente. El edificio era grande, similar en tamaño a las estaciones de Alma-Ata y Karagandá. La muchedumbre se movía de un lado a otro como un enjambre, ofreciendo un espectáculo variopinto en el que se mezclaban vestidos y túnicas coloridas con camisas y pantalones corrientes. No era extraño ver mujeres cubiertas de la coronilla a los pies, así como tampoco lo eran aquellas que apenas se distinguían de los hombres por sus trenzas largas, siempre sujetas detrás de la nuca.

La estación era el punto de encuentro entre mundos opuestos y enfrentados desde el momento mismo de su colisión: era la antigua tradición de aquellas tierras milenarias, contra la modernidad extranjera que había irrumpido de forma convulsa para desterrarla para siempre de su propio rincón del mundo.

Como si de una sombra fiel se tratara, Farid no tardó en alcanzarlos. Caminaba junto a dos muchachos de su brigada de trabajo, pero su curiosidad parecía haberse quedado prendado de aquellos misteriosos pastores de la estepa.

«Si tan solo supiera —pensaba Otabek— que somos más ordinarios de lo que cree».

El joven _sovjóznik_ se detuvo cuando, frente a sus ojos, se reveló una primera imagen de la ciudad. A través del arco gigantesco de la entrada principal a la estación, el paisaje urbano derrochaba opulencia y majestuosidad, al menos desde la percepción ingenua de Alia y Otabek. Contra el cielo despejado se perfilaban numerosos edificios, tanto modernos como antiguos, conectados por una densa red de avenidas y calles; a lo lejos, podía incluso atisbarse algún que otro autobús o tranvía.

—Vaya... la ciudad ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la visité —comenzó Farid, quitándose de un manotazo la _doppa_ que llevaba en la cabeza. Ya empezaba a evidenciarse el clima seco y caluroso que a principios del mes de abril se instalaba en las desérticas estepas sureñas—. En Dzhambul dicen que por la guerra, han trasladado aquí muchas de las industrias de Rusia, así como a los refugiados de las ciudades ocupadas. —Detrás de su hablar entusiasta, Otabek pudo percibir la intachable huella del orgullo que sentía por la capacidad productiva de su nación—. Mira, si la memoria no me falla, el Cuartel General está a poco de aquí, a metros de la plaza.

Eso captó la atención de Alia, que caminaba junto a Otabek en el más discreto silencio.

—Espero que allí por fin puedan aceptarme —musitó con los labios bien apretados.

—¡Lo harán! Una camarada del _sovjóz_ que sabía usar un rifle gracias a su padre, fue aceptada junto conmigo. —Se apartó un incómodo mechón de cabello de la frente y le lanzó una mirada intrépida a la joven—. No te preocupes por eso, Alia.

—Yo no sé cómo usar un rifle.

—Tampoco yo, ni tu hermano. Los meses de entrenamiento antes de enviarte al frente tienen un propósito —respondió—. Además, Gulnara puede ayudarte con eso. Es una buena chica.

Alia tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Era cierto que su hermano, al que tanto admiraba, tampoco sabía usar armas de fuego, pero para él era distinto. Sobre sus hombros pesaba el deber de alistarse, el deber de aprender, mientras que ella podía ser descartada por no poseer ningún talento.

El silencio los envolvió a los tres una vez más, pero no fue eterno. Farid tomó la palabra de nuevo, ansioso por saber más de aquellos misteriosos desconocidos.

—Ustedes dos, sí que son extraños —declaró, como si aquella conclusión fuese el producto directo de las arduas reflexiones que cargaba en su cabeza—. ¿No van a decirme su lugar de procedencia?

Los labios de Otabek dejaron escapar un suspiro hastiado. Para responder a la pregunta, sencilla en apariencia, precisaba internarse en las profundidades de su memoria, bucear entre un mar de recuerdos fragmentarios de su infancia y juventud. Ni siquiera le alcanzaban los dedos de las manos para contar en cuántos lugares había vivido. Tampoco encontraba las palabras exactas para nombrarlos. Para orientarse, no se servían de otro mapa que del cielo estrellado, los picos de las montañas y los lagos. Pero sobre todo, escarbar en su memoria era algo demasiado doloroso como para hacerlo sin prudencia.

—De donde venga cada uno de nosotros no tiene importancia si todos iremos a parar al mismo sitio.

Mintió. Mintió descaradamente y cómo nunca antes lo había hecho. Casi pudo sentir la mirada gélida de su hermana aguijoneando su consciencia, pero de parte de Farid, solo obtuvo una sonrisa franca.

* * *

 _17 de abril, 1942. RSS de Uzbekistán, Unión Soviética._

Los primeros días en el Cuartel General de Taskent transcurrieron con una lentitud tortuosa y desesperante. Al principio, recibir su primer uniforme fue un motivo de celebración. La _gimnastiorka_ y los pantalones verduscos le sentaban de maravilla, y eran un cómodo relevo de las ropas andrajosas y sucias que llevaba desde marzo. Pero a ninguno le resultó sencillo adaptarse a vivir con el cuerpo adolorido y las inevitables magulladuras que se ganaban, como medallas de guerra, en los arduos entrenamientos físicos. Todas las noches, Otabek encontraba dificultades para tumbarse en el camastro del barracón de manera que su cuerpo maltrecho no doliera demasiado.

Por la mañana, y hasta las primeras horas de la tarde, tocaban los ejercicios más fuertes en el patio del enorme edificio, bajo la tiránica supervisión del teniente Sokolov. A veces se movilizaban hasta las afueras de la ciudad, para realizar la rutina allí donde no había manera de escapar del sol ardiente; y cuando este empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, tocaban las clases de ruso. Nadie parecía demasiado interesado en enseñarles a escribir; lo único importante era aprender a seguir órdenes. Sin embargo, por las noches, antes de dormir, Farid se ocupaba de enseñarle a Otabek todo lo que sabía, desde el lenguaje más cotidiano del _sovjóz_ hasta las palabras que usó para cortejar a una joven.

A Alia la veía muy poco, debido a la estricta segregación que el cuartel militar imponía a hombres y mujeres. Aparte de su hermana, había dos muchachas más: Gulnara, la compañera de Farid, y Zoya, una joven enfermera de origen ruso. Por lo poco que Otabek sabía, y para su gran sorpresa, Alia se llevaba mejor con Zoya y decía detestar a Gulnara. Cuando le preguntó la razón, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una respuesta genérica. Sin embargo, él sabía la razón que subyacía a todos esos gestos incómodos: Zoya era la única que no suponía una competencia para ella.

Fue en uno de aquellos días fatídicos que el teniente Sokolov los reunió en un campo de las afueras de la ciudad. Era un hombre recto, casi calvo y de hombros anchos, que cojeaba notablemente con su pierna derecha. Ese era, tal vez, el motivo por el cual se dedicaba a entrenar jóvenes inexpertos en lugar de estar en el frente.

—¡Camaradas! —inició, logrando que su potente vozarrón alcanzara hasta el último de los oídos indefensos—. Ha llegado el día de probarse a ustedes mismos en lo que, permítanme decirlo, de verdad importa en el campo de batalla. Hoy dispararán un fusil por primera vez.

Otabek tenía que hacer un esfuerzo impensable para comprender más de tres palabras entre todas las que el hombre estaba soltando en ruso. Intentaba, en vano, hurgar en su mente a la busca de aquellas que Farid le había enseñado, para conectar el sonido de una con el de otra que sonara similar. Sin embargo, comprendió todo cuando Sokolov extrajo un fusil de la caja que reposaba a su lado y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza, provocando que algunos de los muchachos emitieran jadeos de sorpresa.

—Mosin Nagant, modelo 1891 1930 —comenzó—. No sean tan ingenuos para creer que aquí solo aprenderán a usar este, y que con eso basta. En el frente, nadie va a preguntarles qué tipo de arma se les da mejor. —Hizo una meditada pausa para chequear por última vez que todo estuviese en orden con el arma. Farid aprovechó para reproducirle las palabras en un susurro apresurado—. Asumo que conocen su funcionamiento y las partes que lo componen. Bien, ahora quiero que pongan todo ese conocimiento en práctica. Cogerán cinco balas, lo colocarán dentro y dispararán sin perder tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Timurov! ¡Tú empiezas!

Víctima de un sobresalto, el joven Umar Timurov abandonó la fila precipitadamente para coger el fusil de manos de Sokolov. Con movimientos torpes e inseguros, logró enderezar el arma, que de largo casi superaba su estatura y pesaba más de lo que su brazo podía soportar. Metió las balas una a una, como si se creyera poseedor de todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando intentó apuntar, Otabek observó un agarre firme en la mano que debía presionar el gatillo, pero la que tomaba el arma por debajo temblaba bajo el peso del cañón. Intentó apuntar, pero el extremo de la bayoneta no dejaba de moverse.

—¡De prisa! ¡Ya deja de temblar como una niña! —bramó Sokolov. Todos escucharon el chasquido que hizo el seguro de su revólver cuando lo sacó del estuche de su cinturón—. ¡Si no disparas pronto, yo lo haré por ti, y será en tu cabeza!

Bastó aquel exagerado ultimátum para que Umar presionara su dubitativo dedo en el gatillo y dejara libre a la bala, que salió despedida en una dirección azarosa. El resto de las balas tuvieron el mismo destino patético: derrochadas en cualquier lugar menos en el blanco.

Los otros chicos no tuvieron mucha más suerte. Otabek ponía el ojo en cada uno de ellos, con el objetivo de aprender algo para cuando llegara su turno; escuchaba con especial atención las instrucciones en ruso que escupía el teniente, pero terminaba resignándose y posando su aguzada vista en el único fusil. Farid lo hizo un poco mejor que los demás, pero erró el último tiro y se ganó una sarta de insultos de parte de Sokolov. Cuando regresó a la línea, lejos de verse contrariado, parecía estar luchando por no echarse a reír.

—¡Altin! ¡Tu turno!

Antes de poder siquiera moverse, sintió la mano firme de Farid sobre su hombro.

—Ánimo, hijo de las estepas.

Sin hacer demasiado caso al entusiasmo de su compañero, dio un decidido paso al frente y cogió el fusil entre sus manos. Contaba con la indiscutible ventaja de haber ya visto a casi cuarenta muchachos hacer lo mismo; no tenía permitido cometer errores ridículos. Mientras sujetaba el rifle por debajo, cogió cinco balas con su mano libre y las metió una a una dentro de la recámara, haciendo uso de una habilidad desconocida hasta el momento. A continuación, bajó el cerrojo y apretó la culata del arma contra su hombro, en posición para el disparo. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba. Las manos empezaron a sudarle y sintió que el arma se le escapaba de las manos; la bayoneta enganchada a la punta del cañón la hacía demasiado larga.

—¡Te estás tardando! —El bramido de Sokolov hizo que la mano que intentaba afirmar debajo temblara de repente—. ¡No duermas!

Afirmó su agarre del rifle y se esforzó por aislar su mente de los gritos, de las miradas expectantes de todos los hombres de la unidad. Aislarse del mundo al momento de disparar: uno de los tantos consejos que le había legado su padre cuando él no era más que un niño con un arco. Se sorprendió a sí mismo con la mejilla y la boca presionadas contra la culata del arma, como si de la cuerda de su arco se tratara. Los nervios parecían haber abandonado su cuerpo cuando cerró uno de sus ojos para buscar su punto de mira con una cautela extrema, ayudándose de la punta de la bayoneta.

No le costó fijar su ojo en un blanco que solo distaba cincuenta metros de su posición. Con su arco, él había llegado a cazar presas que hacían sus vidas a trescientos metros de su escondite de cazador. El rifle estaba lejos de ser su adorado arco, pero con la mente despejada y serena logró centrarse en su objetivo. La tensión estaba al tope y se notaba en cada uno de sus músculos contraídos; pero al igual que con el arco, siempre llegaba el momento de relajarse y dejar ir el proyectil.

En una fracción de segundo, presionó el gatillo con decisión y la bala se eyectó hacia delante. El culatazo del arma contra su clavícula hizo que retornara súbitamente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y observó el cerrojo con desconcierto.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Te quedan cuatro balas! ¡Dispara! —ordenó el teniente, quebrando su calma.

Con un movimiento rápido, abrió el cerrojo para descartar la vaina y volvió a bajarlo para preparar un segundo tiro. De nuevo, se tomó su tiempo para enfocar su objetivo con precisión, ignorando los gritos impacientes de su instructor.

Y disparó una vez más.

Una tras otra, disparó las balas sin escatimar tiempo. Para un cazador, la prioridad estaba en llegar a la presa de la manera más efectiva. No eran pocos los recuerdos de las veces que se había quedado hasta medio día acuclillado detrás de un terraplén, un árbol o una roca, con los huesos cansados y los músculos entumecidos, esperando el momento de hacerse con la mejor de las presas.

Cuando la última de las vainas vacías se estrelló en el suelo, alzó por fin la vista para encontrarse con un silencio sepulcral. Sokolov no hizo nada más que recibir el rifle y llamar al siguiente muchacho, pero Otabek sabía que sus intentos de apurarlo habían cesado antes de que terminara su turno.

Quedaban solo cinco chicos, de los cuales dos fueron reprendidos duramente por el teniente por fallar en los aspectos técnicos más básicos. Pero el relevo les llegó a todos por igual. Entre risas y resoplidos nerviosos, comenzaron a enfilar hacia el campamento.

—Vayan todos a ocuparse del almuerzo. —Los despachó con un gesto casi despectivo—. ¡Altin! Tú no, tú te quedas aquí.

Otabek se detuvo en seco. Por su cabeza se cruzaron miles de interrogantes, pero los descartó todos en beneficio de una imagen calma y resuelta. No era su estilo el enrollarse con problemas menores y cuestiones que estaban fuera de su alcance.

—Sí, señor.

Sokolov había aprovechado el pequeño intervalo para ir en busca del blanco, que apenas podía reconocerse con tantos agujeros de bala.

—Camarada teniente —le corrigió.

—Camarada teniente —rectificó Otabek al instante. Hizo una venia y se puso firme enderezando sus hombros, como bien se había acostumbrado a hacer en las últimas semanas cada vez que se las veía frente a un superior.

—Ven, acércate. —Ya no gritaba. Por su forma de dirigirse a él, podía parecer que intentaba ganarse su confianza—. Observa esto.

Marcó con sus dedos tres agujeros que se distinguían bien de los demás por estar casi en el centro mismo del blanco de tiro, lejos de las maltratadas líneas periféricas.

—Estas son tuyas —continuó, muy concentrado en buscar los dos puntos de impacto faltantes—. Los otros... deben de ser alguno de estos otros, pero...

—¿Cómo sabe usted que son los míos? El blanco estaba demasiado lejos para que lo viera —cuestionó el muchacho.

—No estaba mirando el blanco. Te estaba mirando a ti. —Por primera vez, alzó la vista para interpelarlo directamente—. ¿De verdad nunca antes usaste un rifle? Tienes una puntería excelente para ser una primera vez.

Otabek se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. La honestidad era el más irrenunciable de sus valores.

—No, se... camarada teniente, nunca. —Por un momento, pensó en quedarse callado, pero antes de poder meditarlo, la verdad se le escapó de los labios—. Supongo que de algo me habrán servido más de quince años disparando con arco todos los días.

El teniente Sokolov apenas podía ocultar su asombro. Sus ojos claros intentaban penetrar con insistencia el velo de misterio que cubría a aquel joven. No era la primera vez que reparaba en él. Entre los chicos de su unidad, era el que hablaba el peor ruso de todos, y varias veces había visto, con algo de decepción, que solo podía recibir ciertas órdenes a través de un compañero que se las tradujera a su idioma. Sin embargo, jamás lo había oído quejarse ni emitir opiniones dudosas. Era serio y diligente. Tenía madera de soldado.

—Escucha, camarada —le dijo—. Cincuenta metros es muy, muy poco. Pronto, los haré disparar a cien, trescientos metros. —Al ver que el semblante de Otabek permanecía inmutable, sin un solo vestigio de sorpresa, siguió hablando—. Los francotiradores, sin embargo, pueden acabar con cualquier enemigo que esté hasta quinientos metros de su posición.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Otabek, que desvió su mirada al largo cañón del rifle. El teniente lo colocó en modo horizontal para ilustrar sus palabras y facilitar la comprensión de su alumno.

—Solo basta una mira telescópica, que te permita ver más allá de lo que alcanza el ojo humano —le explicó, señalándole el lugar donde debía colocarse la mira—. Por lo general, una compañía puede permitirse uno o dos francotiradores; a lo sumo, tres. Depende de la cantidad de rifles y hombres preparados con los que se cuenten. Los francotiradores son, muchas veces, la salvación de un batallón o una compañía en momentos críticos.

Otabek se limitaba a observarlo en silencio. No era ninguna novedad que su puntería era muy buena, pero jamás la había considerado un _talento,_ una forma de diferenciarse de los demás. Era el resultado de años de haber utilizado su arco como su medio de subsistencia, como una extensión de su cuerpo. Su perseverancia juvenil por ser cada vez mejor, siempre debía verse reflejada en una mayor cantidad de animales conservados en los depósitos de la aldea como una garantía para un invierno sin hambre. De lo contrario, no tenía sentido.

—¿Usted cree que yo pueda ser uno de ellos? —Su mirada oscura se clavó, punzante y decidida, en los ojos sorprendidos del teniente.

—Con el debido entrenamiento, sí —respondió el otro, arrugando el entrecejo. La jerarquía militar que legitimaba cada una de sus órdenes, parecía un aparato endeble ante la mirada firme y dominante de aquel chico—. Sería un desperdicio no aprovechar eso que tienes a tu favor. No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por todos nosotros, por toda tu patria, ¿oíste? —le espetó en el mismo tono gruñón que estuvo empleando durante toda la mañana—. Ahora vete.

—Sí, camarada teniente —respondió deprisa, sin haber llegado a comprender al completo la conversación que acababan de tener.

Al final del día, los reclutas regresaron todos juntos al Cuartel General. Ya había caído la noche, pero la densidad del ambiente era un augurio de la inminente llegada del verano. Prueba de ello era también el sudor que empapaba su uniforme ligero, perlaba su frente e impregnaba sus cabellos. No era nada que no pudiese soportar.

Les dieron media hora libre para relajarse y asearse antes de la cena. Pero por mucho sudor y mugre que llevara encima, a Otabek no le gustaba compartir las duchas con otros veinte de sus compañeros, que aprovechaban la ocasión para volver a comportarse como niños y bromear entre ellos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Era una situación incómoda, más incómoda que tener que soportar una noche sin asearse. De todas maneras, nunca sería la primera ni la última vez.

En lugar de ir a los baños, decidió hacer valer ese tiempo de paz para ir en busca de su hermana. No tardó en encontrarla, reclinada contra la pared exterior del ala oeste del edificio donde estaba el dormitorio de las chicas. Sabía que ella también solía pasar ese rato lejos de sus compañeras.

Eran hijos de la misma madre y el mismo padre.

—¡Otabek! —Aquella vez, parecía más entusiasmada de lo normal. Sonreía como una chiquilla de diez años, con suaves hoyuelos marcados en las mejillas y los ojos brillando con una audacia pícara—. Mira lo que encontré.

Se desdobló la _gimnastiorka_ , que llevaba sujetando con sumo cuidado, y sacó de allí dos enormes manzanas, ambas muy rojas. Descubrió que tenía tanta hambre que casi podía oler el jugo de la fruta madura.

—La robaste, querrás decir —Otabek cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, de repente adoptando una posición severa.

—Las encontré. —La mirada de Alia era la única que podía competir con la de su hermano. Ella no le tenía miedo—. Una para ti, y otra para mí. —Le entregó una y se quedó con la otra, que ya tenía una voraz mordida en uno de los lados—. Tenemos media hora, al parecer.

—Sí, yo también.

—Siéntate conmigo.

Aún después de haber tomado asiento, Otabek no dejó de observar la manzana con desconfianza, debatiéndose si era correcto o no darle un mordisco y disfrutar de su dulce jugo, sabiendo que no le pertenecía. Mientras tanto, Alia ya se había comido la mitad y masticaba ruidosamente.

—¿Cómo fue tu día? —le preguntó ella, sin perder de vista la fruta. El jugo se resbalaba de sus labios y le corría por la barbilla; pero rápidamente lo atrapaba con los dedos para lamérselos con gusto. No quería desperdiciar ni una gota.

—Muy bien. —No iba a mentirle—. Por fin nos permitieron disparar un arma de fuego... y el teniente Sokolov elogió mi puntería.

—No me sorprende para nada. —Alia ya casi terminaba su manzana—. ¿Qué te dije yo, aquella vez en Karagandá?

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad de aquella fatídica noche. A esas alturas, su cuerpo apenas recordaba cómo se sentía pasar frío y hambre. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar de esos sucesos, del dolor de la pérdida y cómo la miseria los condujo a abandonarlo todo. Desempolvar esos recuerdos, recientes y lejanos a la vez, podía acabar de la manera más trágica. Ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo, eran heridas no sanadas que, ocultas malamente en sus memorias, estaban destinadas a resurgir alguna vez con desgarradora potencia.

—Tenías razón, supongo. Es un arma muy distinta —le explicó—, pero la clave es apuntar bien. En eso, es lo mismo. —Dejó de resistirse y le dio una primera mordida a su manzana.

—¿Crees que a mí vayan a darme uno pronto? —Arrojó con fuerza los restos de la manzana, que fueron a parar a algún lugar oscuro alejado de su vista.

—Alia, el rifle que usé hoy, con su bayoneta, puede que hasta supere tu estatura —le dijo—. Además, creo que es un poco pesado para ti.

—¡Pero qué dices! —La chica se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, expresando su súbita indignación—. Eso lo comprobaré cuando pueda poner mis manos en uno, ¿o acaso me estás llamando enclenque?

—Jamás insinuaría eso.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora —terció su hermana.

Se oía muy enojada y genuinamente decepcionada. Lo que Otabek jamás llegaría a saber, era que había estado soportando muy bien las miradas y comentarios despectivos por parte de sus instructores, que consideraban que no bastaba con su actitud combativa y su carácter curtido si sus brazos eran tan delgados que podían ser rodeados por el dedo índice y el pulgar de cualquiera. Ella ignoraba sus juicios malintencionados, pero los consideraba humillantes e ignominiosos.

—Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, pero...

—¿Con eso intentas hacerme un cumplido? ¡Como si tuvieras que buscar demasiado!

Otabek dejó escapar una risa suave. La conocía, y sabía que en ese momento, se encontraba caminando sobre arena movediza. Se preguntó por qué aquellos que llevaban siempre flameando la bandera de su inquebrantable orgullo personal, eran los primeros en saltar como una flecha cuando este se les era mancillado aunque sea un poco.

—Eres muy joven aún. A tu cuerpo le falta crecer, y tienes que ponerte fuerte —sentenció. Después de tantos años, estaba acostumbrado a ser el reemplazo de la figura paterna que la niña había perdido a los seis.

Alia lo respetaba como a un padre, pero por fortuna, jamás olvidaba que era su hermano.

—Tendré diecisiete el próximo mes —le recordó, dispuesta a salir victoriosa de aquella discusión.

—Y aun así, estás entre los más jóvenes de aquí. A los chicos de menor edad también se les resbalaba el fusil de las manos —dijo Otabek, recordando a todos los muchachitos inexpertos que observó por la mañana—. Simplemente, es pesado.

Su respuesta no llegó a satisfacer a su hermana.

—Escucha, Otabek —empezó, buscando su mirada a través de la oscuridad—. Me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que es inútil que intentes justificar mi debilidad por los fracasos de otros, o por las simples características de un objeto inanimado, ¡eso no influye en mi capacidad! —vociferó. Rogaba porque la entendiera, que comprendiera por fin que sus intentos por calmarla solo conseguían echar más combustible al fuego de su ira—. Sé que aquí estoy en desventaja, por mi edad y porque no tengo la fuerza física de un hombre. —Eso último la atormentaba desde muy temprana edad—. Tengo que esforzarme el doble o el triple que todos los demás, lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a afrontar ese desafío.

—Está bien, tienes razón —reconoció. A Otabek no le gustaba pelear por motivos absurdos; y al contrario que Alia, él no consideraba que darle la razón al otro fuera un acto de debilidad—. Pero relájate, porque si las miradas pudiesen matar...

Alia arrugó el entrecejo, pero al instante relajó los hombros y se dejó caer sobre la pared de piedra.

—Ah, pero mira quien lo dice... —dijo con soltura. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara que a Otabek le dio a entender que el momento de tensión ya estaba superado.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló con fuerza.

—A que Zoya te ha echado el ojo —respondió con atropellada rapidez.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oíste. —La frialdad volvió a hacerse presente en sus irises negros—. Que Zoya, la enfermera rusa, se ha fijado en ti. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvo que ocuparse de ese corte en tu brazo la semana pasada? Ella lo recuerda con todo detalle.

Otabek guardó silencio; de repente se sentía aturdido. Nadie nunca le había enseñado a lidiar con aquellas situaciones, y él tampoco se mostró demasiado interesado. Para hacerla peor, Alia lo miraba fijo, esperando su respuesta con impaciencia. Detrás de ese semblante serio, lo que ella deseaba era que fuera él quién le diera las explicaciones que necesitaba. Cómo si pudiera articular algo más que preguntas.

—¿Y por qué eres tú la que viene a decírmelo? —le cuestionó—. ¿No se supone que debe hacerlo ella?

—Ella no te dirá nada.

—¿Por qué? —Intentaba mostrar su mayor desinterés, ya que apenas conocía a la muchacha de vista y no quería mostrarse correspondiendo a sus deseos.

—Porque le dije que eras mi hermano, y que si se acercaba a ti, yo le iba a arrancar los ojos. —Alia cruzó sus brazos sobre su estómago chato, satisfecha con su indecoroso accionar—. De todas formas, tú no estás interesado en ella, ¿o sí? —le preguntó, con los labios curvados en gesto despectivo. Otabek comprendió que Zoya había sido cruelmente eliminada de la brevísima lista de personas que podían llegar a ganarse la simpatía de su hermana.

Alia era y siempre sería la persona que Otabek más amaba en el mundo, pero a veces, su accionar extremista y filoso lo dejaba estupefacto; en el mal sentido. Ella no parecía ser la misma con él que con las demás personas.

—No, si ni siquiera la conozco, pero... tal vez hubiese sido mejor que yo mismo se lo dijera —murmuró, adoptando una actitud conciliadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a arrancarle los ojos? —Su voz áspera dejaba entrever la furia que dominaba sus palabras, pero cuando habló, sonreía con los labios apretados.

—¡No! —Eran pocas las veces en las que se encontraba a sí mismo levantándole la voz a alguien porque, por lo general, no lo necesitaba—. Que no estoy interesado, que no tengo absolutamente nada para darle, que no quiero una esposa.

Siempre se sentía apático y desganado cuando pensaba en ese tipo de futuro. Apenas cumplió los dieciséis, su madre empezó a introducir sus inquietudes en las conversaciones cotidianas, de a poco, como bocados amargos. Sin embargo, nunca se esforzó demasiado por encontrarle una novia en la aldea de su marido o en las comunidades aledañas. Ella tenía la ilusión de que él regresara alguna vez a las estepas donde había nacido, cargado de regalos, y trajera con él a alguna muchacha de ojos bonitos. Cuando se ponía muy insistente, Otabek montaba al mejor caballo de la familia, cogía su arco y desaparecía por días en las vastísimas praderas de los valles cercanos al lago Sayram. Tras una semana, regresaba solo a la aldea, con los ánimos renovados y un cargamento generoso de carne y pieles para justificar su prolongada ausencia. Su madre se limitaba a abrazarlo con fuerza y besarle las mejillas, y no volvía a mencionar el matrimonio por meses.

—Tú siempre tan esquivo... —Alia remitió al mismo recuerdo que él. Sinkiang era más su hogar que el de Otabek, pero por la deslumbrante belleza de sus lagos y montañas, conservaba un lugar especial en el corazón de ambos—. Pero está bien. Mamá me hostigaba mucho con Nurzhan, y yo jamás le hice caso, ni a él ni a ella. Nunca me gustó pensar demasiado en el futuro, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía, las cosas no cambiaban demasiado; siempre éramos tú y yo, solos, y me gustaba así. Me gusta así.

A Otabek no le sorprendió demasiado aquel sinceramiento, pero sí que lo pusiera en palabras con tanta soltura. Alia no tenía reparos en insultar a cualquiera que la incordiara, sin importar su condición, edad o rango, pero siempre había sido reacia a hablar de lo que sucedía en su corazón. Para Otabek, eso no era un problema, porque él se le asemejaba bastante, y siempre podía intuir lo que ella callaba.

—Lo que siempre ha sido, está destinado a serlo por siempre.

* * *

 _4 de junio, 1942. Ozherelye, óblast de Moscú, RSFSR, Unión Soviética._

El impacto del golpe en su estómago fue tan brutal, que lo empujó al suelo una vez más. Desesperado, intentó levantarse haciendo uso de sus pies y manos, pero le dolía tanto, como si alguien estuviese arrancándole las tripas una a una, que desistió en medio de un quejido de derrota. Sin embargo, lo que más herido tenía era, como siempre, el orgullo. La humillación de la que se sentía víctima era insoportable.

Logró incorporarse apenas para clavar su aguerrida mirada verde en su agresor, que medía fácil más de un metro ochenta, un imposible aún contra su metro setenta y cinco y su marcada complexión de bailarín de ballet, de la que habría sacado buen provecho en contextos más favorables, pero que en el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo le jugaba una muy mala pasada. Para hacerla peor, el otro debía de sacarle unos buenos siete años; pero así los había emparejado el sargento a cargo. En la guerra, los soldados no elegían a sus adversarios.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —El hombre le pidió disculpas de inmediato, y se inclinó sobre él para ofrecerle una mano—. Tu nombre es Yuri, ¿verdad? —Lo escudriñaba con atención; en sus expresivos ojos color gris azulado, Yuri pudo leer una genuina preocupación.

Renegando de la amabilidad de su compañero, demoró intencionalmente en responder a su gesto. El corpulento muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y sonrisa amable era uno de los doce con los que compartía la isba de tres habitaciones. Llevaban allí casi dos semanas y no habían hablado nunca, pero Yuri sabía que se llamaba Piotr Kirillovich—o _Petia_ , como él mismo se presentaba ante todo aquel que no fuese su superior. No había forma de ignorar su existencia. Era aquel que, por la mañana, se ocupaba de despertar a todos con escandalosas palabras de ánimo y alguna que otra broma pesada, y por la noche, entretenía a sus compañeros con chistes, historias y canciones. Para desgracia de Yuri, el muchacho era un aficionado del acordeón y también gustaba de cantar bien alto una vez finalizada la cena. En otras palabras, era el ser más insufrible que se había encontrado desde su llegada a la aldea de Ozherelye.

—Deja ya la hipocresía, ¡acabas de tirarme al suelo, maldito yak! —Nunca había visto un yak, pero fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza tras pelear con aquel grandulón. Cuando terminó de hablar, se percató del sabor metálico que impregnaba su labio inferior y su lengua. Sangre. Con toda seguridad le había partido el labio. Reunió saliva y escupió con fuerza a un lado, haciendo arcadas por el asco que le provocaba—. Agh... maldito seas... —murmuraba por lo bajo mientras se frotaba los miembros adoloridos.

Intentó levantarse otra vez, pero se reencontró con la sensación de tener las tripas revueltas y las náuseas provocadas por tan violento golpe en su bajo vientre. Porque sabía que todo eso pasaría cuando se recuperara un poco, lo que más temía en ese momento era ser incapaz de mostrarse fuerte frente a su adversario y futuro camarada.

—Está bien, está bien; cálmate, camarada. —Por su reacción, Piotr no parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo por las palabras de Yuri—. Venga, levántate. No quise ser blando contigo, porque te aseguro que los nazis no lo serán. Tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros para llegar en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Él no temía ver su orgullo mancillado. Ofreció su mano a Yuri una vez más, y se sintió satisfecho cuando este la tomó con fuerza.

—Ten, Yura.

Como solía hacer con sus compañeros de la isba, no tardó en empezar a usar apodos. Yuri lo miró y Piotr sacudió contra su pantalón la _pilotka_ que Yuri había perdido con la caída, para ponérsela sobre los cabellos rubios, que empezaban a crecer luego de haber sido perfectamente rapados hacía ya dos semanas.

—¡Kovalevsky! —El grito los sorprendió a ambos—. ¡Deja de dispersarte y acompaña a tu camarada a la enfermería! Se ve que no puede ni caminar solo —dijo haciendo gala de una irritante soberbia.

—No estoy dispersándome, lo estoy ayudando —se quejó Piotr—. Pero lo llevaré de inmediato, camarada sargento. —Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, al estar demasiado ocupado en ofrecerle un hombro a Yuri para ayudarle a caminar.

—Y regresarás de inmediato.

Al sargento Sergei Ilich Kochnev, un joven de apenas veintidós años, le gustaba imponer una presencia férrea y una autoridad indiscutible en el pelotón de veinticinco hombres que le tocaba comandar dentro del regimiento de entrenamiento. Él mismo estaba todavía completando su instrucción para el frente, aunque no le gustaba que nadie —y menos aun los que lo superaran en edad—, se lo recordara. Constantemente se esforzaba por mostrarse duro e implacable; a veces llegaba a lograrlo, con su cabello rubio cortado al ras, el rostro bien afeitado y los ojos, muy azules, fríos como el Báltico. Sin embargo, su juventud y su experiencia casi nula eran fácilmente advertibles por sus subordinados.

—Qué disgustado se sentirá el coronel Feltsman —escupió cuando pasó por al lado de Yuri—. Y la enfermera, pronto comenzará a pensar que le gustas de tanto que la visitas —añadió con un desagradable tono de burla.

Yuri supo al instante que las palabras iban dirigidas a él, pero puso todas sus energías en mantener el control y evitar insultarlo en voz alta. Por más que se comportara como un patán arbitrario, Kochnev no dejaba de ser su superior en aquel lugar.

—Me pregunto yo —le dijo Piotr a su compañero, en un susurro apenas audible—, cómo se sentirá el general de brigada Ilya Kochnev, al tener un hijo que se muestra tan arrogante, para ser tan poca cosa. ¡Camarada suboficial! —Llamó al sargento, alzando la voz—. Solo llevamos dos semanas aquí, ¿no cree usted, que debe tratarnos con más paciencia, con más respeto?

—Ya, ya déjalo. No seas idiota —vociferó Yuri.

Kochnev se disponía a continuar supervisando a sus hombres, pero las palabras de Piotr le golpearon la espalda. Se volteó con los labios apretados y la mirada destilando veneno.

—Ustedes no son niñas de escuela, son soldados del Ejército Rojo. Además, los nazis no mostraron ningún tipo de respeto al romper el pacto de no agresión, no lo muestran ni siquiera con los civiles —sentenció—. Así que guarde sus palabras, camarada Kovalevsky, que no es más que un soldado raso —le recordó, haciendo gala de su altanería.

Dicho eso, el sargento se retiró y Piotr le ofreció el hombro a Yuri una vez más, para ayudarle a movilizarse a la isba donde se había instalado la enfermería.

* * *

Los reclutas de distintos pelotones que se iban acumulando cerca de la entrada de la pequeña isba obligaban a las enfermeras a imponerse a sí mismas un ritmo de trabajo bastante intenso a lo largo del día. Sin embargo, allí ninguna herida era de verdadera gravedad, como las que habrían de presentárseles a los médicos y enfermeras que trabajaban en el frente. Yuri solo recordaba, hacía unos días, la conmoción que supuso que a un chico del regimiento, de dieciocho años, le explotara una granada en la mano, quemándole también la cara y el cuello. Al estar los mejores recursos médicos destinados únicamente al frente y a los grandes hospitales de las ciudades, el regimiento de entrenamiento de Ozherelye no pudo tratar al herido, que tuvo que ser trasladado a Moscú.

Pero las heridas de Yuri distaban muchísimo de aquel desastre; eran más bien las usuales, que todos allí recibían casi todos los días. Valentina, una de las cuatro enfermeras del regimiento, limpió y vendó sus raspones más prominentes con suma rapidez, sin descuidar la precisión. También cambió la venda de la herida que se había hecho en la rodilla dos días atrás. Cuando Yuri le preguntó por el dolor del golpe en su estómago, la joven le respondió que no había mucho que pudiese hacer. Toda la morfina estaba en el frente, y nadie tendría jamás la loca idea de utilizarla en un golpe moderado. Solo tendría que esperar, y ver cómo su piel pálida pasaba de rojo a morado, y de morado a un color amarillento, hasta desaparecer finalmente.

Fue eximido de la siguiente tanda de ejercicios, pero lo integraron en una de las cuadrillas de trabajo que se ocupaban de preparar la cena. Para las ocho de la noche, todos incluido él mismo habían terminado de cenar y regresaban a sus isbas. Él llegó a la suya un poco antes que sus compañeros, ganando el tiempo suficiente para sentarse en su cama —que para fortuna suya estaba debajo— y darse un respiro.

Pero sus compañeros no tardaron en irrumpir, haciendo escándalo con la charla que traían de afuera.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —Reconoció la inconfundible voz de Piotr en la diminuta sala principal—. ¡Hurra por la madre de Lyonya, que ha salvado la noche!

Horrorizado, Yuri oyó los pasos pesados en la entrada, y calculó el tiempo justo en el que alguno de sus compañeros de habitación llegaría a molestarlo. Se había quitado ya el cinturón que sujetaba su _gimnastiorka_ para darle un respiro a su abdomen adolorido, y se disponía a deshacerse de su uniforme para tumbarse en la cama a leer un poco antes de dormir. Pero como siempre, sus compañeros decidían por él. El primero en entrar fue Vadim, un tosco campesino de la aldea de Domny, en el óblast de Oriol, que arrojó las botas con descuido a un costado de la cama. Lo siguieron Artem Leschenko, un joven ucraniano que apenas pronunciaba palabra, y el mismo Leonid, aquel que parecía ser la fuente de todo aquel alboroto. Tenía tan solo un año más que Yuri y solía mostrarse amable y abierto con todo el mundo; tal vez, esa fuera la razón por la cual había forjado una mejor relación con los chicos de las otras dos habitaciones. Dejó sus botas al lado de la puerta y alzó la botella que llevaba en sus manos, para que todos la vieran.

—¡Camaradas! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a todos ellos—. Me llegó este regalo de casa, y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes, con todos ustedes —se apresuró a aclarar.

No tuvo que preguntar el contenido de la botella.

—¿Vodka en junio? —masculló—. ¿Es que acaso estás loco?

—Una botella para doce no hace nada. —Leonid se encogió de hombros—. Vamos, que ha sido un día duro.

—No cuenten conmigo. —Yuri se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre la cama cucheta.

—Oh, vamos, Yuri, qué pareces un sacerdote. Te molesta el ruido, no quieres vodka, ¿acaso escondes un ícono debajo de tu almohada? —Piotr se asomó por la puerta estrecha que conectaba la habitación del fondo con la suya, que daba al pequeño comedor.

Bastaron aquellas palabras tan insultantes, dichas con tal simpleza bromista, para que Yuri se sintiera arder en rabia. Pensó que de todas las personas que en ese momento podían llegar a convencerlo de que se les uniera, Piotr era el menos adecuado para hacerlo. No iba a negar que desde aquella tarde, al inicial rechazo que le producía su exceso de optimismo y su afán entrometido, se le sumó un cierto rencor por haberlo humillado delante de su pelotón, y del sargento Kochnev.

—¿Por qué actúas como si fuéramos amigos? —Lo confrontó, sin siquiera hacer amago de levantarse de la cama—. Tú y yo, no tenemos nada en común. Nunca seremos amigos.

A decir verdad, él no era bueno para hacer amigos. Su relación con Mila era una suerte de milagro, que en su momento fue también una sorpresa para él. Sin embargo, le pareció un tanto irónico recordar cómo se llevaba con ella el primer año de conocerla, cuando tenía quince. Su amiga también tenía el optimismo más puro como bandera, y lo había humillado unas cuantas veces con sus locuras. Pero también lo empujó a cosas que él jamás hubiese pensado que haría, por haber estado tan encerrado en sí mismo durante su infancia y primera adolescencia.

Allí, no obstante, las cosas eran muy distintas. No se trataba ya de una temporada de verano en el Campamento de Pioneros, sino de la antesala al verdadero campo de batalla, de la mismísima muerte. Hacer amigos allí era como intentar correr a través de un campo minado, donde el cruel dedo del azar podía posarse en cualquiera de ellos, de manera inesperada e injusta.

Pero a Piotr no parecía preocuparle lo que sucediera en el campo de batalla. No. Su ingenuo optimismo era como una venda sobre sus ojos, que le impedía ver más allá de un presente sin mayores contratiempos. En el diccionario mental de Yuri, era un verdadero idiota.

—¿Eres así de rígido en todos los ámbitos de tu vida, Yuri? —le preguntó Piotr. Parecía apenas capaz de contener su asombro y decepción.

—Es que no estamos aquí para hacer amigos —le respondió Yuri con frialdad.

Su compañero se rehusaba a darse por vencido, porque aunque le pesara, podía ser capaz de ver más allá de las palabras determinantes del menor del grupo.

—Compartimos la isba, en menos de tres meses compartiremos la trinchera, ¿y no podemos compartir una botella de vodka? —rebatió, ignorando la mirada fulminante y exasperada que le lanzó el otro.

—Está bien —accedió Yuri, reconociendo algo de verdad en sus palabras—, pero debes saber que lo hago porque sé que el vodka me ayudará a dormirme después de este día tan horrible.

—Es una razón más que válida —intervino Leonid, encogiéndose de hombros.

A Vadim y a Artem nadie tuvo que convencerlos. El primero se mostró entusiasmado con la propuesta, y el segundo los siguió a todos sin decir nada. Sin buscarlo, Artem llamaba la atención de Yuri constantemente, porque siempre solía sentarse con ellos, sus compañeros, pero no era más que una presencia casi invisible para los demás. Era un muchacho simple, de veinte o veintiún años, alto y desgarbado, pero con una espalda ancha y manos fuertes que, a juzgar por la torpeza que había demostrado al disparar un fusil, no eran diestras en otra cosa que en las herramientas de labranza (y tal vez, ni siquiera con eso). Su rostro, aunque muy demacrado, era apuesto, un tanto aniñado, y muy común entre las gentes de las regiones más occidentales de la gran nación soviética: piel pálida, casi traslúcida, nariz ligeramente alargada y cabello rizado color castaño claro. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos lo que lo hacían inexplicablemente enigmático. No eran del todo bonitos; más bien, eran muy comunes, de un marrón muy intenso, casi negro, enmarcados por unas cejas espesas igual de oscuras. Había algo en esos ojos que ponía a Yuri muy incómodo: parecían expresar un agotamiento profundo, incapaces de recuperarse de una pesadilla que los obliga a mantenerse abiertos para siempre.

De los doce que ocupaban la cabaña, estaban presente solo diez; Yuri observó que faltaban Alekséi y Vasili, dos muchachos que eran amigos de la infancia. Sin embargo, Leonid decidió abrir la botella; al no haber en la isba ningún tipo de cacharro para beber, se conformaron con hacerla circular entre todos. Empezó una conversación trivial y relajada, de la que a Yuri le costaba sentirse parte. Al principio, se limitó a oír sin escuchar, aprovechando las ocasiones en las que la botella de vodka pasaba por sus labios. No le era nada grato beber con el clima de junio, porque le bastaba un trago largo para sentirse sudar debajo de sus ropas.

—Yuri, tú eres de Moscú, ¿verdad?

La repentina pregunta de Piotr lo devolvió a la cálida isba, a las miradas expectantes de todos sus compañeros. Todos se conocían entre ellos lo suficientemente bien como para sentirse intrigados por aquel chico que, al igual que Artem, rara vez hablaba con nadie. Pero a diferencia del primero, Yuri era más contundente en su estricta posición de no querer hacer amigos, más comunicativo al respecto de eso y, por ende, un poco más accesible.

—Sí. —Se enderezó en su asiento y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—Lo supuse, tenías que ser de una ciudad grande, si no de Moscú —afirmó el mayor, con una seguridad casi científica. Yuri quiso preguntarle en qué fundaba sus suposiciones, pero no lo hizo—. Mi padre era de Moscú —murmuró vagamente, sin dar pie a que nadie le preguntara sobre él.

—¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres? —cuestionó Yuri. Su tono de voz, grave y potente, lo hizo sonar algo brusco.

—De Briansk. —Su sonrisa se opacó un poco al pronunciar el nombre de su querida ciudad, una de las tantas que, a pesar de la lucha, cayeron ante el poder de la _Wehrmacht_.

—Ah. —En ese momento, Yuri se encontró mudo. Por más insoportable que pudiese parecerle Piotr, no deseaba a nadie la desgracia de perder su hogar y todo lo que le era querido—. Pero los partisanos están teniendo un rol admirable; estoy seguro... que van a ganar. Todos nosotros vamos a ganar.

En momentos tan desesperados, expresar derrotismo era un crimen.

Las miradas esperanzadas de todos se clavaron en él, satisfechas con su intervención. Por un momento, la pequeña habitación se sumió en un grato silencio, hasta que un muchacho, Pável, decidió tomar la palabra.

—Los partisanos no están organizados ni entrenados —dijo con un dejo de altanería, con la lengua ya un poco suelta por el vodka—. Su rol no es desdeñable, pero solo consiguen que los maten a montones.

—¿Cómo a nuestras tropas los primeros dos meses de la guerra, quieres decir? —intervino Fiódor, un chico pelirrojo que se había hecho muy amigo de Piotr—. Los partisanos son uno de los tantos brazos armados de nuestra nación, ¡sin ellos, el Ejército Rojo estaría ya condenado!

—¡Pero qué dices! —Pável se inclinó sobre la mesa, con la mirada oscura echando chispas.

—¡La verdad, la única verdad, que tú conoces tan bien como yo! —bramó Fiódor, en respuesta.

Yuri sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza: Pável desconfiaba de los pueblos de la Unión que no eran rusos y, con armas en las manos, encontraban la posibilidad de luchar por fuera del marco seguro del Ejército Rojo, escondiéndose entre los partisanos leales a la patria. Nadie podía estar del todo seguro si en verdad luchaban por librarse de los nazis, o por sabotear los esfuerzos conjuntos de la Unión Soviética, en los cuales, debía admitir Yuri, los rusos tenían un rol dominante. En tiempos de caos, los rencores del pasado encontraban oportunidades para resurgir, y no era descabellado pensar a ucranianos, lituanos o tártaros cooperando con el enemigo, el verdadero enemigo, en contra del bien de todos. Él se vio obligado a admitir también, para sus adentros, que se le haría el doble de difícil confiar en alguien que no fuera ruso ni comunista; pero no pudo tolerar que Pável calificara el esfuerzo de los leales partisanos como inútil.

—Este año ha iniciado bien, después de la defensa de Moscú —intervino Yuri, dispuesto a ponerse en favor de Fiódor—; el Ejército Rojo ahora puede permitirse entrenar bien a sus hombres, o enseñarles a usar un arma, por lo menos. ¿Pero qué sería de nosotros, o de aquellos atascados en las zonas ocupadas, ¡qué va!, de la nación entera, sin los partisanos? —Sus ojos verdes se endurecieron notablemente, y la atención en torno a él se hizo casi total—. Ellos rompen líneas de suministros, interrumpen comunicaciones, protegen a los civiles sometidos, matan nazis como nosotros... muchos han muerto también, fusilados o ahorcados por el enemigo, ¡son nuestros camaradas! —Sintió que le faltaba el aire tras haber escupido tantas palabras juntas, por lo que inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de continuar—. Nuestro pueblo es fuerte, ¡cuando a los nazis se les acaben los tanques y los aviones, estarán muertos!

Los murmullos entusiasmados que tuvo como respuesta le dieron la razón. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, detrás de su expresión decidida, él estaba lejos de creer sinceramente en sus propias palabras. Eran producto de un arranque de ira, nada más que una expresión de deseo de ver a los nazis tan muertos como sus compatriotas asesinados.

—Mis hermanos menores, Vanya y Olya, son partisanos en las regiones circundantes de Briansk —dijo Piotr, cuando los ánimos se calmaron—. Mi hermano no se unió al Ejército Rojo, no lo llamaron a filas porque no cumplía aún los dieciocho, y había muchos otros que reclutar, pero él mismo me dijo saber que haría más por la causa como partisano, que como soldado. Mi hermana, como buena melliza, lo siguió sin dudar.

—¿Y por qué tú no te les uniste? ¿Qué hiciste durante el último año, además de alboroto? —preguntó Yuri, con curiosidad inquisidora—. Porque me pareces muy mayor para ser un recluta en el segundo año de la guerra.

—Tengo veinticinco —le respondió el mayor con una sonrisa afable—. Cuando estalló la guerra, yo me recuperaba de una lesión en el brazo. No me aceptaron, pero muchos otros, amigos y conocidos míos, dejaron sus asuntos y corrieron a alistarse. Luego, cuando los nazis amenazaban las inmediaciones de mi ciudad, todo estalló en caos, y yo me metí de lleno en las tareas de evacuación. No podía soportar que todo aquello por lo que había trabajado por años despareciera de un día para el otro. Me preocupaban especialmente nuestros niños de la escuela y sus familias. Muchos de sus padres fueron llamados a filas, y sin otros parientes en Briansk, acabaron viviendo con Lyuda, mi novia, y yo. Nos ofrecimos para evitar que acabaran en un orfanato hacinado, contagiándose del sufrimiento de los más desdichados.

—¿Niños? —Yuri sentía que se había perdido una parte importante del relato.

—Sí, los estudiantes de la escuela donde daba clases —le contestó el otro con entusiasmo. Su sonrisa era radiante y bonita a pesar de tener los dientes gastados y un poco amarillentos por el tabaco—. Lyuda y yo somos maestros.

—Ah. Y ahora, ¿todos esos niños están a salvo?

—Hasta el último de ellos —dijo el otro—. Vivieron con nosotros por un mes y medio, no mucho más; y cuando la ciudad cayó, Lyuda y yo ya estábamos con ellos en un tren camino a Kazajistán, con intenciones de regresar a pelear, por supuesto. Yo me alisté como soldado y ella como intérprete; habla alemán y francés. Se los digo a todos: no importa la cantidad de nazis que mate, haber salvado a los niños, siempre será mi mayor motivo de orgullo. —Hizo una pausa antes de volver a abrir la boca—. ¿Y tú, Yuri? ¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí? Porque entre nosotros hay de todo: estudiantes, obreros, campesinos... ¡Hasta Fiódor, que entrenaba para ser campeón de natación!

«Habla demasiado —pensó Yuri, con un dejo de irritación que no se iba—. Tras estarse seguro de que ha soltado todo, recién se le ocurre preguntar por los otros.» Sin embargo, no fue ajeno al cambio que se produjo en ese momento en su forma de ver y dirigirse a Piotr. Más allá de que su personalidad abierta y extrovertida chocara con el carácter férreo e intolerante de Yuri, el joven era un digno ciudadano soviético, el héroe de por lo menos una treintena de niños. Respondió a su pregunta, olvidando el rencor infundado que le tenía hacía días. Les contó a todos que trabajaba en una fábrica de proyectiles desde los quince años, pero que cuando estalló la guerra y esta fue evacuada a los Urales, tuvo que trasladarse a una fábrica de clavos para continuar su labor para con la patria mientras terminaba el décimo año de escuela. Les habló de cómo escapó a los ruegos de su madre para alistarse y, sin darse cuenta, entre preguntas de sus compañeros, acabó por mencionar a su abuelo y su rol en la Guerra Civil. Su vida era tan poco emocionante que, de alguna manera siempre, acababa narrando las historias que le contaba Nikolai sobre los días de febrero y octubre, la emoción en las calles y en los corazones y, más adelante, el frío sufrido en el inhóspito frente del Extremo Oriente ruso.

Así fue como, al menos la mitad de ellos, acabaron compartiendo historias de sus padres y abuelos. Eran hijos y nietos de una generación ejemplar, artífices del mundo en el que vivían. Y cuando ellos pensaban que su vida ya estaba resuelta, que vivirían para siempre en la sombra de aquellos que los precedieron, el destino, cual diablo cruel, oyó las demandas de sus corazones y les dio la oportunidad de ser los héroes de su propia historia (tal vez, a cambio de un precio muy alto).

De repente, la puerta de la isba se abrió con un golpe que destruyó el ambiente de la velada, y dos chicos aparecieron en el umbral. El primero, tan alto que tenía que agacharse para pasar por debajo de la puerta, era un joven delgado, de rostro cetrino y rasgos que remitían un poco a los tártaros. Sus ojos recorrían la habitación con impaciencia, y apretaba los labios en gesto tenso. El chico que lo acompañaba parecía un tanto más joven, a pesar de que los dos tenían la misma edad. Era más bajo y un poco regordete, de ojos amables que lo hacían ver más relajado y despreocupado que su amigo. Eran Alekséi Stepanovich y Vasili Vladimirovich.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Fiódor, que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Su mirada se desvió discretamente hacia la botella de vodka, del que ya quedaba muy poco: lo suficiente para convidar a los recién llegados lo que les correspondía y quitarle a los presentes su último trago.

—Nosotros... —empezó el más bajo de los dos chicos.

—¡No importa eso, Vasia! ¡Cállate! —le interrumpió Alekséi, con el ceño fruncido. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y bajó la voz—. ¿Han escuchado el rumor?... ¿De lo sucedido en Járkov?

—Por radio no han informado nada. —Piotr se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieren un sorbo de vodka? Antes de que estos salvajes se lo acaben todo...

Las emisoras de radio oficiales, a disposición de toda la población, solían decir poco y nada sobre los desastres acaecidos en el campo de batalla, para evitar la histeria masiva entre los civiles y desalentar el derrotismo en la tropa.

—La operación de Járkov fue un total desastre —soltó Alekséi con voz rasposa, como si temiera ponerlo en palabras—. El Sexto Ejército alemán rodeó a los nuestros con su formación en pinza, y los aplastó. Estiman varias decenas de miles de muertos y capturados, ¡tal vez lleguen hasta los cien mil o más!

—El verdugo de Ucrania... —vociferó Artem, siendo esas las primeras palabras que soltó en toda la noche. La rabia contenida era muy palpable en su voz suave y tranquila; en sus venas ardía un poderoso deseo de venganza.

—La operación estaba destinada al fracaso —apuntó Pável. Todos se voltearon a verlo, algunos con enfado contenido, otros con extrema confusión—. Resulta claro que no estábamos en condiciones de lanzar una contraofensiva, si nos estamos retirando de todos lados. Y con esto, no quiero decir que no seamos capaces de ganar, pero debemos reservar los recu...

—¡Dile eso al camarada Stalin! —estalló Fiódor, su principal rival de la noche, pisando sus palabras antes de dejarlo terminar—. Eres un simple soldado de tropa, no, ni siquiera eso... ¡y hablas como si tuvieras los conocimientos de un general! —Soltó una risotada de burla.

—Ahora mismo, ese es el mejor elogio que podrías darme. ¡Gracias, Fiódor Nikitovich! —Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona que irritó a más de uno, incluyendo a Yuri. Pero este comprendió que, en ese lugar, la atmósfera ya se estaba tornando demasiado densa para seguir discutiendo. Todos estaban alterados por las noticias, y, a su manera, reaccionaban de la peor forma posible. A decir verdad, no había motivo ni opción de reaccionar _bien_ a ese desastre.

Antes de que Fiódor pudiera responderle, Yuri golpeó su puño contra la mesa dos veces, consiguiendo que los gritos y murmullos cesaran por un instante.

—¡Ya basta! ¿No ven que esto es asunto serio? —les gritó a ambos. Desencajado, volvió su vista a Alekséi, que a fin de calmarse un poco, había aceptado el vodka que le ofrecía Piotr—. ¿Hay algo más? ¿Se saben detalles... de las formaciones que fueron destruidas? Suelta todo lo que sepas.

—Los ejércitos 6° y 57° quedaron dentro del cerco, por lo que con toda seguridad, puedo decirte que están acabados —murmuró—. Algunas divisiones del ejército 28° y 21° lograron escapar, pero con pérdidas tan devastadoras, que han tenido que ser retiradas del frente para ser reconstruidos. No lo sé, Yuri, ya no tengo más información. Lo siento.

—Un cerco... —susurró Leonid, con la cabeza entre las manos y los dedos enterrados en los cabellos castaños—. Y pensar que nosotros seremos enviados pronto a ese infierno... —Se mordía el labio con fuerza, intentando controlar los nervios y los miedos que evidentemente empezaban a perturbarlo.

—Tal vez, nos espera algo peor que eso... —respondió Fiódor, con la mirada perdida en algún punto incierto de la mesa de madera.

En un momento dado, Yuri dejó de escuchar los lamentos de sus compañeros. Le enfurecía que, ante tan devastadora masacre, ignoraran a los muertos y trasladaran su dolor al temor por sus futuros individuales. El desastre de Járkov era las esperanzas de una nación entera pulverizadas bajo la bota despiadada del enemigo; eran familias con un plato menos en la mesa, y un muerto más en su recuerdo...

Era la letra temblorosa de una joven francotiradora informándole orgullosa a su amigo que recibiría su bautismo de fuego en una fenomenal contraofensiva, sin siquiera imaginar que aquella podía ser la última de sus cartas.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO:**

* **Sovjóz** : Abreviatura de uso común para soviétskoie jozyáistvo (granja soviética, literalmente). A diferencia del koljoz (granja colectiva), que tenía un carácter cooperativo, el sovjóz era una granja estatal. El régimen de trabajo también era distinto: en el koljoz, se les pagaba a los campesinos con parte de la producción de acuerdo a sus horas trabajadas (también tenían permitido poseer de forma privada un poco e tierra y ganado), mientras que en el sovjóz se les pagaba con un salario fijo independientemente de la producción de la granja. **Sovjóznik** es la persona que trabaja ahí.

* **Dzhambul** : Nombre que llevó entre 1938 y 1991 la ciudad actual de Taraz, al sur de Kazajistán, muy al límite con Kirguistán.

* **Doppa** : Significa "sombrero" en uzbeko pero no hace referencia a cualquier tipo de sombrero sino a los sombreros tradicionales de uzbekos, tayikos y uigures, que son cuadrados.

* **Gimnastiorka:** Es la parte superior del uniforme (de verano) del Ejército Rojo (también se usó en el ejército zarista), y es una túnica un poco más larga que una camisa sobre la cual va el cinturón.

* **Isba** : Cabaña campesina típicamente rusa construida con troncos.

* **Pilotka** : Es un gorro militar que tiene una forma medio triangular. En el Ejército Rojo, llevaba la estrella roja en la parte frontal.

* * *

 **¡Hola! De nuevo pido disculpas por la demora. Noviembre fue un mes horrible por el fin de la cursada, y en diciembre estu** **ve casi todo el mes preparando un examen que al final no di, y luego vinieron las fiestas. Espero estar más activa escribiendo ahora, que hasta marzo no empiezo las clases (aunque sí tengo mucho que estudiar para los exámenes de febrero, pero espero hacerme un tiempo).**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que sigue estando entre los capítulos introductorios pero necesarios para contextualizar mejor la batalla que se viene que, por cierto, todavía ni mencioné porque un sencillo motivo. Hasta junio de 1942, las operaciones de los alemanes se encuadraban en la gran "operación Barbarroja" que fue la primera que lanzaron contra la URSS en junio de 1941. Esta finaliza más o menos en mayo/junio de 1942, y ahí es cuando empieza la serie de operaciones que encuadran lo que sucederá el resto del fic: "Fall Blau" u "operación Azul" (no ahondo mucho en estos detalles en la historia porque estos son términos usados por los alemanes y además estas grandes movidas eran conocidas con detalle por los oficiales de alto rango, a los soldados se les daban órdenes más precisas; la cadena de mandos era demasiado rígida en ambos ejércitos). En fin, Fall Blau empieza el 28 de junio de 1942 y su principal objetivo era conquistar el Cáucaso por sus pozos petrolíferos (Hitler quería más combustible para sus tanques y además tenían la locurita de que con ese punto geopolítico estratégico podían avanzar hasta la India xD). Aquí, Stalingrado (Volgogrado en mapas actuales) es un punto altamente estratégico.**

 **Con respecto a las divisiones militares: Otabek y Alia están en Taskent, Uzbekistán, porque esa ciudad en ese momento era la capital del Distrito Militar de Asia Central (más tarde lo fue Alma-Ata, actual Almaty), y deduje que ahí se formaría la 196° división de fusileros, que según mi libro, agrupaba a muchos kazajos y uzbekos (en el libro solo la mencionan al pasar y no encontré su origen). El Sexto Ejército alemán es suuper importante porque es del Grupo de Ejércitos del Sur en la invasión a la URSS, es decir, los que recorrieron todo el camino de Ucrania (y cometieron atrocidades)y fueron la principal fuerza en la ofensiva del Cáucaso (y dentro de la ciudad de Stalingrado y las áreas circundantes).**

 **Por otro lado, espero que no se hayan mareado con tantos nombres y personajes nuevos. Algunos serán importantes, sí, pero la gran mayoría no estará más con nosotros dentro de algunos capítulos (?).**

 **De nuevo, disculpen la demora, espero actualizar pronto. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
